The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot
by chosmer
Summary: It's the words left unspoken that can hurt the most. Bella and Edward's lives are tied together. They just need to figure that out before it ends as a 'what could have been'. AU/AH BxE
1. Prologue: Next Door Neighbors

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A special thanks to **Jessica0306** for being a wonderful beta and pushing me to actually post this.

Constructive criticism is appreciated. This is my first fanfiction. You have been warned.

* * *

The sun was pretty bright. Bright enough to make it feel like your eyes were going to catch on fire. You know, nothing too serious, just permanent blindness. Bella Swan took refuge under the family oak tree in her backyard. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and she used the dress of her rag doll to wipe it away. Fingers soaked in pulp, sticky juice, and dirt dug into the fruit that rested in her lap. The sweet orange was of little comfort on such a hot summer day.

While Bella tore apart her orange, a boy seethed in the neighboring yard. Perched on the lowest limb of _his_ family's oak tree, he sat reading, or pretending to read, a comic book. He was acting as if his mom's latest speech wasn't bothering him. She really had given him a good talking to, and he had stormed out of the house and climbed up the tree. Wearing nothing but a pair of cut-off jean shorts and a scowl, seven-year-old Edward Cullen contemplated running away. It was the pretending-to-not-be-bothering-him stuff that caused him to lose focus. He lost his grip and slipped feet first from the tree.

The loud thud caught Bella's attention, but it was the boy's loud wailing that kept it. The heat told her to stay put. It was comfortable in the shade with her fruit and her doll, but her boredom won out. She was too curious to see what all the fuss was about. She needed to make it from her shady refuge to the other side of the yard without catching on fire or melting completely, so there wasn't anything timid about the way she crossed the yard. Jumping over the dry ditch that separated their yards, she pushed aside the neighbor's bushes that acted as a privacy fence. She was planning on just taking a peek, just to see what all the noise was about, but her foot snagged on a protruding root, and she fell right through the bushes landing on her belly. Edward sat just a foot away, recovering from his melt down. The fall really didn't hurt him. He was just too upset over everything that he decided once he had hit the ground that he wasn't too proud to throw a tantrum.

But the sudden appearance of a girl in his yard made him shut up real fast. Nothing could be worse than being a cry baby in front of a girl. Well, in his little boy brain there wasn't. Both of them kept their positions for what seemed like hours in their minds, but only seconds in real time. Edward then sniffed back some tears, and Bella pushed herself up to rest on her knees. The grass in his yard was much nicer than hers. Bright green and cushy, it felt quite nice.

"I heard a noise," was all she could muster to say. The way she said it made him relax. She didn't seem to be teasing, and she said she heard a noise. She didn't say, "I heard you crying, you little cry baby."

"I fell," he mumbled in a quick response. He just wished she would leave. His tongue licked at the metal tasting fluid that bled from his cheek. It was a small cut, nothing too serious, but it still stung.

Bella looked up to see where he had fallen from. She wasn't much of a daredevil, so to her, the lowest branch of that tree was higher than Empire State Building.

"You fell from there!" she exclaimed while standing to admire the height. Edward looked up as well, not quite understanding why she was so excited.

"I'm surprised you're not dead. You should be dead. Did you break your back? You may have broken your back. I bet you can't walk ever again. That is what happens when you break your back," she babbled, still looking up at the tree.

He stood too, wiping away the stale tears from his face and adding some dirt in the process.

"I didn't break my back," he said, bent over with his hands on his hips and a crease between his eyes.

"But it's so high! How did you even get up there?"

Edward straightened up. He did fall pretty far, didn't he? He must be a superhero to have survived that. How strong he must be, to not be seriously hurt. She was impressed with that, and it cheered him right up.

"Aw, it's not that high. I climb up there all the time. It's no biggie" With his feet balanced properly, he jumped, wrapping his arms around the trunk. He used a stump to help hoist himself up. His hands wrapped around the branch and he dangled there, grinning at her. His antics made her nervous. Wasn't he _just_ crying in pain from falling from that very spot?

"See!" he said smiling at her. He shimmied back towards the body of the tree and walked up sideways, pulling himself up with his arms at the same time.

A nursery rhyme sprang into Bella's mind. "Humpty Dumpty had a great fall, and all the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put him together again," she teased.

"What?"

"You look like Humpty Dumpty up there, waiting to fall and break."

"Who's that?" He didn't like this name Humpty Dumpty. It sounded too close to the word dumb. "Are you calling me dumb?"

"No. He's an egg. How did you do that?" She placed her hands on the bark and looked up at him. It was the way she looked at him that calmed him down, and it was the first time he really looked at her. She was pretty, for a girl. But he also noticed the way she looked at him with wonder. There was just something about her that made him relax.

"I can teach you, if you want?" he asked. And he meant it. He really wanted to teach her how to climb that tree.


	2. Chapter 1: Saying Hello

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A special thanks to **Jessica0306** for being a wonderful beta and pushing me to actually post this.

* * *

One spring Saturday, fifteen-year-old Bella and her two closest friends were wandering the mall. None of them were shopping for anything in particular. They just wanted freedom from their parents and the chance to look at cute things. It just so happened to be a day that Edward and four of his friend were also walking around the mall. Jasper and Emmett were trying very hard to play the cooler of the lot to impress the two girls they were with, Tanya and Kate. Edward was more successful even though he wasn't even trying. His shaggy bronze hair and piercing green eyes made both girls weak in the knees. Edward was pretending he wasn't interested in either one, which made them both try really hard to gain his attention. This of course made Jasper and Emmett bitter. They acted out in immature ways by talking over each other loudly and boasting about themselves as much as possible.

They had just grabbed a table in the food court when Emmett interrupted himself mid sentence, "…whoa, check out _Miss Thang_ over there…"

Edward was too busy acting like he wasn't watching the way Tanya was applying her lip-gloss to look up.

Jasper put his arm around Emmett's shoulders and whispered, "Dibs," in his ear.

"No way man, I saw her first. Plus, your pits smell," Emmett yelled back shaking off his friends arm.

This grabbed the attention of the Tanya and Kate. Nothing got their attention more than the lack of attention on them.

"Who are you talking about?" chimed in Tanya. Jasper coughed and pointed. Both Tanya and Kate turned around in their seats to get a good look at this mystery girl.

Across the way, Bella and her two friends were standing in line to buy a smoothie. Tanya and Kate both knew it was Bella the guys were referring to without having to ask. She was the prettier one of the group.

"Ew, really guys? Come on, she's cute…but like…she's got no style. Look at her hair. A bob cut…bangs? What is she in elementary school?" Kate snorted.

Edward was curious now. When he looked over he let out a small gasp. She was the last person he expected to see, but it _was_ her. He knew it right away. Her hair was different, not like he remembered. Kate was wrong. It had been much longer in elementary school, but it was the same color brown. And her large brown eyes still had that same warmth. The freckles he knew so well were still speckled across her nose. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt with dark jeans. Her shirt almost blended in with her creamy white skin.

"Uh oh, looks like she got Eddie's attention," teased Emmett. Edward had been staring a little too long, and it was too late for him to shrug it off like it was no big deal.

"I think I know her," he explained. Tanya and Kate frowned at the same time.

"Really? Then you can introduce us," interrupted Jasper.

Edward wasn't thrilled with the idea of Jasper talking to her, but he didn't know why. He hadn't spoken to her in years. What, they must have been ten, eleven….

Bella was in the middle of a conversation with Lauren but couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. She began to scan the room. Just as she had almost reached the table that Edward occupied Lauren waved her hand in her face. "Heeelllloooo, are you listening? I asked you what flavor you're going to order."

"Banana," Bella sighed.

"I think I'm going to get Strawberry Banana, my usual, but I kind of want something different, you know? Like maybe I'll get peach. That could be good, right?" Lauren continued to rant.

"Well, I'm going to get the Beach Bum," giggled Angela for no reason.

Bella rolled her eyes when they turned to face the counter.

"Excuse me, Bella?" a familiar voice asked from behind. All three of them turned around at the same time.

If you had told Bella that the world was going to end that day, she wouldn't have believed you. If you would have told her pigs were going to fly, she wouldn't have believed you. If you would have told her she would be approached by Edward Cullen in the mall food court, she wouldn't have believed you.

"Ed…Edward?" she questioned, still not believing her eyes.

"It _is_ you. Wow, Bella…it's been a long time."

She had been keeping a little secret from everyone. The locket that held a strand of Edward's hair burned her chest like a hot iron. It throbbed and itched, and she wanted to rip it off and throw it across the room before he saw it. Even though it was tucked under her shirt. Even though she had never told him she had kept a strand of his hair in a locket…for three years. It just somehow taunted her like it was completely obvious.

Bella knew she needed to say something but also knew it was in her best interest not to say too much. If she opened her mouth she could very easily say something ridiculous. Like, I'm wearing a locket that has your hair in it.

Edward reached over and took her hand. "You're beautiful. Just beautiful."

Her cheeks went scarlet before she could even blink. Both of her friends gasped behind her.

It was the clerk that broke the tension. "_NEXT_."

Lauren and Angela had to disengage their gawking at Edward to place their order.

Tanya wasn't about to let this mystery girl steal attention away from her. Kate was very much on the same page. They stalked over as soon as Edward grabbed Bella's hand.

"Edward, sorry, but our mom is supposed to pick us up…like now…so we got to go….like now," Tanya lied. Kate was backing up Tanya's story by texting their mom that they needed a ride ASAP. Tanya and Kate's mom was the only parent that drove a minivan. Yeah, it was uncool, but it was able to load Tanya, Kate and their friends with room to spare. Edward hated being squished in his mom's SUV more than riding in their social suicide mobile.

Bella hadn't even responded to Edward's compliment yet. She was too stunned. He wasn't taking her silence well. He expected her to swoon, compliment him back, giggle, or at least bat her eyelashes. Her silence made him feel self-conscious. He never felt self-conscious, and it was pissing him off. All the hurt feelings were bubbling back up. Was she really going to act aloof, like he didn't matter…still?

Bella was knocked off track by the appearance of Tanya and Kate. After their interruption she couldn't help feel awkward next to two such pretty girls. They were obviously with Edward. They had addressed him by name. She looked down and noticed he was still holding her hand. She blushed even more.

Her blush was the only thing that kept him together. At least it was something. He was praying it was a good sign. He'd take anything. He let go of her hand, and this brought her back to life.

"Thanks. You look nice, too, Edward," she said.

He couldn't help but smile when she said his name again. He wasn't too happy about the 'nice' bit, but he let it go.

Tanya made a huffing noise.

"Yeah listen, I got to go…my ride, you know…but maybe I could call you or something… sometime." He managed to stutter out that semi sentence before blushing himself. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. He never blushed.

"My number is still the same," she offered.

He smiled even wider and then waved bye as he sauntered off. He wanted to stay and find out everything new about her. What she was doing now. What she liked. What she disliked. His hand still tingled from her touch. He couldn't wait to call her, but he was going to play it cool. She would expect a call from him that night most likely. He _wanted_ to call her that night, but he just wasn't going to make himself look too desperate. She abandoned him, after all. She could wait for him now.

Emmett and Jasper couldn't contain their matching grins. Walking to the exit they each wrapped an arm over Edward's shoulders trapping him between them.

"So, um Eddie… I just wanted to tell you something. You are beautiful man," snickered Emmett.

"Yeah, you look just beautiful," added Jasper.

"Shut the fuck up, assholes. And Jasper, get your arm off me. Your pits really do reek."


	3. Chapter 2: Best Friends

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Thanks Jess!

* * *

Edward arrived home to the usual shouting. His parents hadn't had an actual "inside voice" conversation in a long time. They thought they were being careful about it by waiting until after Edward went to sleep or he was away from home. But kids are very intuitive to the vibes of their parents, spoken words or not. Plus, it wasn't hard to miss. Edward's playlist couldn't drown out all their bickering at night, and his parents didn't know that Edward was a light sleeper.

It always came down to money. Esme and Carlisle Cullen talked around the topic, but Edward picked up on the hidden issue. Carlisle was a great doctor, but they were living in a small town. They weren't riding on the big city train. With the economy the way it was, his hours were being cut to accommodate the other staff. It wasn't like they were struggling, but they had to cut back _a lot_. Esme wanted to go back to work. Carlisle argued that it would only make matters worse, tax wise. Carlisle wanted to move. Esme wanted to stay. Their relationship had always been passionate. Their arguments reflected the same. Edward didn't understand this. He felt his once loving parents were splitting apart.

They didn't hear him enter the house. Edward walked in to find Esme scowling at Carlisle, while he pointed a finger in her face. They both stopped talking abruptly when they took notice of Edward in the archway.

"Welcome home, son. Your mother and I were just discussing something. Actually, we need to talk to you, too." Carlisle backed away from Esme and took a seat in the large wing-back chair. Esme arranged herself delicately on the sofa. Edward didn't move.

"Well, it seems your mother is against the idea of moving," begin Carlisle. Esme huffed. He returned her huff with a hairy eyeball.

"Why would we move? This is our home," replied Edward.

"That is what I really wanted to talk about," Carlisle continued, "I'm not bringing in the money I once was, and we've had to make some changes around here. We have been keeping this a secret from you, so as not to upset you, but we need to make another change that involves you this time." Edward rolled his eyes mentally when he mentioned "keeping it a secret".

"We can't afford to send you to private school anymore, and this upsets me greatly. Your education is my number one priority."

"And you think it's not mine?" chimed in Esme. She was not pleased.

"Esme, please. It's your mother's_ and_ my top priority. I have been looking into the public school systems around here, and the closest one really isn't that bad, but this means switching schools. It's going to be hard on you, adjusting, so we decided to wait until the next school year. We will let you finish out this year with your friends and teachers, but next year you will be attending Forks High School."

Edward let this new information sink in. He wasn't thrilled about this, at all. All kinds of emotions swirled around inside him, but the idea that maybe his parents wouldn't bicker as much with this extra money they'd be saving stopped him from being his usual arrogant self.

"I'd have to go to a different school if we moved anyway," Edward replied and then made his way up the stairs to his room.

"Well, that went better than expected," sighed Carlisle. Esme just shook her head and made her way into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Stretched out on his bed, Edward stared at his phone. He was glad Bella hadn't asked for his phone to put her number in it. Sometimes girls did that. He had already added her number. It was one of the first numbers he programmed in the thing once he got it. It was the only number he had memorized besides his own.

"_Bella_," he hummed. He could really use her friendship right about now. Then, it dawned on him. He would be going to her school. Maybe even attending some of her classes. This was perfect. Now he had an out. He didn't have to call her because he would see her soon enough. This autumn. Yeah, it was a hell of a long way away, but she's made him wait years…so what's a few months? And by God, he would make sure she noticed him then.

Across the Cullen's backyard and into the Swan's, Bella was holed up in her room. Her bedroom light was the only light on in the house. Her parents were both working late. Her mom was pulling a double at the local diner, and her dad was working the late shift at the police department. Sometimes, she felt they did this to so they wouldn't have to be home. They barely spoke to each other, and when they did, it was short, sweet, and to the point.

Her right hand tapped a pencil repeatedly against her science book. Her left hand held the house phone in her lap. She was trying very hard to concentrate on her homework. It wasn't working.

With a frustrated groan, she threw her head back on her pillow, hitting her head on the bed frame as well.

"Shit, fuck, crap!" she yelled, rubbing the sore spot on the back of her skull. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she told herself it was from the pain of her head and not her heart. He hadn't called, and it was already getting late.

He's probably hanging out with those girls, she thought. She rolled over onto her stomach and screamed into her pillow. She promised herself she wouldn't let him hurt her ever again. Blinking back tears, she thought back to her glory days with Edward.

As children, Bella and Edward were inseparable. They spent their time climbing trees, riding bikes, playing late night tag and hide & seek. Edward went to a private school and got home first. So right after Bella got off the bus from her public school, she'd check in with her parents. Then, she would make her way across the back lawn to Edward's. Since his yard was nicer, she didn't want to play in hers.

Edward was able to open up to her more than he could with his classmates. She liked that he enjoyed reading, which he knew anyone else would tease him about. She liked to read, as well. Her books were really girly though, so he would scoff when she told him he could borrow "a really good book." He would push a comic or a mystery novel on her, but unlike him, she would accept.

When the winter days were too cold, they would sit inside playing video games, drinking Kool-Aid, and eating chips. Bella didn't complain when he took an extra turn. He thought he was being sneaky, but she was just thankful to get to play. She didn't have video games at home.

Everything was going fine as young friendships go, until Edward made some male friends from his school. Friends that didn't ride the stinky, public school bus. Friends that liked to pick on Bella every chance they got because she had girl cooties. So, she went over to Edward's less and less, until less became no more.

Bella's absence made Edward think that she didn't want to hang out anymore, but he was too stubborn to question her about it. Edward's lack of interest as to why she never came over anymore made Bella think that he just didn't care. Sometimes, he would sit in his tree when no one was around and stare at the worn path that she used to cross into his yard. The bushes were growing back, and he refused to trim them. Only Bella should trim them, he thought. If Bella came over then they wouldn't close up, so this was her fault.

Bella was angry that he chose his new friends over her and swore she'd never forgive him for betraying her. There was a piece of her missing, and she couldn't help but feel sad whenever she went into her back yard. So for a long time she quit going back there all together.

She celebrated her twelfth birthday with a sleepover. It was girls only, which made her smirk. See, she didn't need Edward. Edward was a boy, and if he was still her best friend, then she couldn't have had a sleepover. "Boys can't stay the night," mom had said.

Her mom surprised her with a locket before her friends arrived. She admired it alone in her room. The locket somehow made the sleepover seem insignificant. She would have rather shown her gift to Edward. She knew he wouldn't have cared about girly things, but he was the first person she wanted to share it with. Moving to her bookcase, she removed her diary. She opened it to page twenty-three and removed a lock of hair. Hair that she had snuck into her pocket after Edwards's last haircut. He had whined and moaned the whole time because short hair was for babies, even though he was acting just like one the whole time. She placed the lock of hair in her locket and snapped it shut.

Rolling on her back, fifteen-year-old Bella rubbed the locket that still hung around her neck. "He's not going to call," she sobbed. One tear ran down her chin, landing on the gold between her fingers. And he didn't.


	4. Chapter 3: Passing Notes

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Edward's piano lessons were another perk that had to be cut. It's not like he needed them, anyway. He didn't like to brag, but Edward was a natural. He still kept up with it on his own without a tutor nagging him. He used it as an outlet.

Edward was banging out notes trying to clear his head. Tired of taking his frustrations out on the ivory keys, he fled to his room and blasted the first CD he found. Without a word, he threw himself on his bed and covered his face with his pillow.

He knew his friends would be over soon to rip him from his sulking. Sure enough, a loud, boisterous voice broke through the blaring music. "Turn that shit down!"

Edward removed the pillow from his face to find Emmett glaring down at him. "That's Bartok's 3rd _shit_ to you!" Edward mocked.

"God, you have become so emo it's pathetic," Emmett replied. "Time to get up. We are going out."

Edward groaned, tossed the pillow at Emmett (who caught it), and made his way to his closet. "Where are we going tonight?" He didn't mean for his words to sound so harsh, but they did. Over the summer, Emmett and Jasper have given Edward hell. They were super pissed that their right-hand man was leaving them to go to some other school, but still, they wanted to send him off with a bang. Parties, beach bonfires, and high jinks had kept Edward occupied throughout their vacation. Of course, Emmett and Jasper ridiculed him and bullied him the whole time.

Telling them had been a pain. He had gotten it over with the day after his parents broke the news, but he regretted it shortly after. He should have waited until _at least_ the end of summer.

"Fucking _public_ school man! What the hell? You are king of the castle here. The bitches love you," Emmett had howled, and then he went into a Borat impersonation, "_King of the castle, king of the castle_."

"Think about your college transcripts and what this will mean," added Jasper.

"No more short skirts and school girl outfits… School. Girl. Outfits," Emmett continued.

"Yeah, now you will have to wade through frumpy sweaters and jeans. Think of all the flannel shirts." Jasper exaggerated a shudder.

Edward had been leaning on his open locker waiting for them to finish. "Yeah, I'm so sorry that I'm going where there's a larger variety of girls and less uptight snotty bitches." With that, he threw in his history book, slammed his locker, and stalked off down the hall. He thought being dramatic might keep them at bay. No luck. They were soon on his heels feigning hurt feelings and claiming he was abandoning them.

"We're going to Tanya's party. She is kinda throwing you a farewell bash," Emmett muttered out. Edward just groaned and threw on a new shirt. Emmett and Jasper were both fully aware that he didn't want to draw attention to the fact he was going to public school next fall. Now there was a party. "Just wonderful," he thought.

"Alright, whatever. I'm driving myself though."

"Fine, I'll meet you there then. I got to pick up Jasper."

Emmett showed himself out, and Edward took this time to do some last minute prep. Grabbing his keys to his new birthday Volvo, he sprinted out the door, but then stopped. He walked around the side of the house and into his backyard instead. Not knowing why, but not caring, he tore through the property line bushes and descended into Bella's yard. It was very dark, but a single light shone towards him like a beacon. It was coming from her window. His glance moved from the window towards his tree. It gave him an idea.

The sound of two very unhappy cats fighting a few houses down broke him from his stalker-stare-down. He rushed back into his yard and slapped away the leaves and twigs from his hair and clothes.

"Just fucking great. I look like swamp thing," he mumbled.

Tanya's house party was already in full swing when he pulled up. He had been making his way towards the front door when Jasper called out his name. He found him and a couple other friends tucked away in Emmett's car.

"Tanya's _parents_ are _here_. This totally blows," informed Jasper.

"Ah, I see. So, does Emmett know you are in his car smoking pot?" He didn't wait for a response. He turned to the other two guys and said hello.

Billy handed him a beer. Edward took it graciously.

"Dude, is that a foliage in your hair?" laughed Jasper. Edward ruffled his hair and just shrugged. Billy and Eric just smirked at each other. They assumed he had been making out with some chick in the bushes somewhere. It wasn't for them to question it.

After a few beers were polished off and the joint was burned out, they made their way into the house. It was nothing spectacular. People were just conversing around the living room and kitchen area. Edward seated himself on a barstool and leaned on the kitchen island. He immediately regretted coming inside. His slight buzz was giving him a headache, and Tanya was standing in the corner, staring in his direction, licking her lips. Her strawberry curls were piled high on her head exposing her delicate neck. Of course, he found her super attractive, but it wasn't Bella's creamy neck that was exposed. And he needed to distance himself from Tanya. They had been somewhat of a couple, but now that the summer was coming to an end, he broke it off. He didn't want any tie-ups before game time.

He did his rounds and then snuck out.

Bella finished her summer school college courses a week before the new school year started. She didn't get much of a break. There weren't any crazy parties and summer flings that she could blab about. Just when she was feeling that ache of missed opportunities, her phone rang and just like every girl, she immediately went to that butterfly-in-my-stomach place and assumed it was Edward. Every time the phone rang it was _potentially_ Edward. It never was. The unexpected caller was Lauren's older brother James. He went on some rant explaining that he'd been meaning to call all summer, but with football practice and family stuff he wasn't able to.

This phone call was as big of shock to her as if Edward had called. Well, maybe not Edward but something equally impressive. James was now a senior and school royalty. The guy could do no wrong.

And he was calling Bella.

James had stolen her number from his sister. He always thought Bella was pretty cute, but was too distracted by his flock of cheerleader groupies to really notice her. It wasn't until he spotted her leaving with his sister the weekend before that he noticed the beauty she had become. The summer had been kind to her. He thought she looked so innocent and sweet. He stole the number the next day and waited until the weekend to call.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to see a movie or something?" James asked.

For some reason, Bella glanced in the direction of Edward's house. Almost as if it were a reflex. "Sure," she answered with a blush.

On the first day back to school there was a mixture of dread and excitement on the faces of the students. Everything smelled new. New school books, new vinyl backpacks, new clothes.

And a new face. Edward was the talk of the school already. Girls were swooning.

He had already been recruited into the jock clique. Joining the baseball team made him more than welcomed. Even the Grinch would have been envious of the grin his stats had given the coach. So, his first day wasn't so awkward. He already met a few of the guys and was able to make small talk before the first bell rang. His eyes kept a look out for Bella, hoping to catch sight of her.

He didn't see her until lunch. Bella walked into the cafeteria with a small group. She was bright red, and he didn't know why until he noticed what was in her hand. Or what her hand was holding. It was another hand. She was holding hands with a guy. He was furious.

Luckily for Edward, he was already seated. When his hands closed into fists, no one noticed because they were under the table.

She made her way towards him and the group sat at his table. She didn't notice him at first because her eyes were focused down. She looked flushed and embarrassed. She was.

Bella wasn't used to so much attention, and she sure was getting a lot of it once she was seen with James. He insisted on being her boyfriend only after two short dates. This was very sudden for her, but he had been so adorable when he asked if it was alright to call her his girlfriend. He said he wanted to start the year off right. She was unable to say no. Plus, he was James! No one said no to him.

This boyfriend/girlfriend thing was hard enough because she never had one before, but now her relationship was under a microscope. She had been pushed forward into the spotlight. It took her twice as long to get ready that morning than it ever did before.

She placed her backpack on the table and took a look around. This wasn't her usual crowd, but _again_ he insisted she eat lunch with him. She felt so out of place.

When her eyes met two green orbs, she froze. She didn't mean to freak out, but before she could stop herself she blurted, "Edward?"

His trademark smirk greeted her back.

James was undoubtedly confused. "Bella, you know him?"

She whipped her head back in his direction and fumbled her words. "Um yeah…we…well we are neighbors." Edward noticed she didn't say friends.

"Huh, small world," James stated and then turned in Edward's direction. "So, I heard you play baseball. I'm James. Running back. Football." He tried to sound composed, but everyone could tell he was sizing Edward up.

Edward didn't take the bait. He just smiled and said, "Nice to meet you."

Bella and Edward didn't get a chance to speak again. James hogged all of Bella's attention the remainder of the lunch break, and everyone else was trying to get to know Edward more by asking him mundane questions.

By chance, Edward found himself in Bella's biology class after lunch. He couldn't contain his smile when he saw the seat was open next to her at the lab table. He snagged it.

He was never one to get to class early, so as soon as he was seated the bell rang indicating that class had began. He really wanted to talk to her, so he ripped a piece of paper from his notebook, wrote a short note, and slid it in front of her.

Bella had to peek her head up to read it. She had been concentrating on her chipped nail polish very intently. All it said was, "_hi_". She quickly scribbled a reply and pushed it back.

_What are you doing here?_

He smiled and pushed it back with his response.

_What? You aren't happy to see me?_

She looked up at him. He smirked and then whispered close to her ear, "It's nice to see you Bella."

Edward took the note back, wrote some more, and pushed towards her.

_So, who was that you were sitting next to at lunch? Jimmy…Jack…_

_James. He's my boyfriend._

_Looks more like a girlfriend to me._

He gave her a cocky grin when she looked up after reading his obvious jab.

_And what is THAT supposed to mean?_

_I like his long blonde Barbie hair. _

His teasing was boiling her blood. She didn't respond to the note. Instead she hissed near his ear, "You listen to me, Edward Cullen. I don't have to explain anything to you."

The teacher cleared his throat loudly, giving them a look. Edward and Bella eased back in their chairs and immediately went to copying down what was on the board. They didn't interact the rest of the period. When class ended, Bella was afraid Edward would try to tease her again, but instead, he was up out of his seat and out the door before she even had time to blink. It hurt more than the teasing.

* * *

I know everyone and their mother has already recommended _Expectations and Other Moving Pieces_ by chrometurtle, but I must. It hurts so good.

And thank you again Jessica0306. I would be missing 90% of my commas without you. I am lazy.


	5. Chapter 4: A Punchout

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Edward and Bella last spoke. Her words had knocked him on his ass. Of course, the class they shared had been a bit awkward, but Edward made sure he came across as nothing but indifferent. She barely even looked his way, anyway. He made sure to flirt back with all the girls that bounced around him, but they couldn't really distract him. Lunch was the worse since Bella and James shared his table. Even though different girls tried sitting next to Edward every day, the idea that _maybe_ it could make Bella jealous didn't outweigh the queasiness of seeing them together. So, he took to skipping lunch and hiding.

Edward had found a hideaway nestled in the woods near the gym where he could escape from everyone. It was just a small clearing and the trail that lead there was pretty narrow, so it was almost undetectable to those passing by. He could sneak in an afternoon cigarette as well, but it was mostly to hide from a certain couple during lunch. James seemed like he couldn't go without holding Bella's hand for five seconds. He was always stroking her hair or rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Edward despised him.

However, on this day, his refuge was compromised. Two girls were nestled closely together on the ground. One seemed to be comforting the other. He didn't normally give a damn about girl troubles, but the little redhead was pretty hot, and she was the one trying to hold back her sobs. Carefully lighting his cigarette, he kept his presence unknown and listened.

"Victoria, honestly, you need to stop letting him treat you like shit."

The redhead known as Victoria let out another sob and leaked more tears. Her friend brushed them from her face and hugged her close.

Through her sobs, Victoria muffled out, "I know."

Edward was beginning to feel like an ass. Right as he was going to make himself known, Victoria spoke up again. "James never lied to me. I mean, I'm not trying to make excuses or anything for him, but he did tell me up front. But… after last night… I just figured he changed his mind. God, I am so stupid!" Victoria let out a frustrated groan. "I should kick that Bella girl's ass." Her friend laughed a little, and Victoria returned it with a giggle.

"I mean, I don't get it. She won't even let him get passed second base. She's such a goody-two-shoes. What does he see in her?" Victoria let out a breath and stuck her head in her hands. Edward heard Victoria repeat, "God, I am so stupid," again as he walked away.

Edward contemplated everything he had heard until he couldn't control his temper any longer. All the conclusions he had drawn were not pretty. He had been extra tense next to Bella during biology, and when the bell rang to end the day, Edward was out the door in a flash. The ground was still soft from the rain, and his shoes were getting soaked as he made his way across the campus searching for _him_. His messy auburn hair hung in his eyes, and he brushed it aside as he removed his sunglasses. When he spotted his target, he stuffed the glasses in his jacket pocket and balled his fists. With quick, fluid motions he sprang from the ground. His right fist made perfect contact with James's chin, causing James to lose his balance. He staggered a bit, but didn't fall. Edward had used his full weight behind the hit, and it was effective, but this wasn't the first punch James had taken to the face. He recovered quickly, swinging full force, and returned the hit. Then, there was nothing but fists and knees. The crunching of bone and flesh echoed through the halls.

No one had ever looked at Edward as someone who was weak, but this was a far cry from anything they would have suspected. He was nimble. He was taking hits and returning them full force until James finally hit the pavement and didn't get back up.

Edward took the glasses from his pocket and carefully opened one leg at a time. Then, he placed them back on his bloody face. His lip was busted, and he would have a bruised eye, but otherwise he seemed unscathed.

"I'll see you around, James. Take care of that leg," was all he said as he broke through the encircling crowd.

At the water fountain, he stretched out the sleeve of his jacket and soaked it under the faucet. He used the damp material to wipe away some of the blood from his chin and mouth. He messed with his hair a little and then staggered over to Bella's locker to wait, which he didn't have to do for very long.

She emerged through the crowd with four of her friends. She hadn't noticed him yet, but her smile was fading slowly as her one of her friends leaned in close. Lauren was doing all the talking and seemed to be speaking quite rapidly. Edward expected this. News of a fight on campus spread faster than a forest fire. He leaned his back against her locker and crossed his arms. He was set to win another fight. He had to be. This fight was more important to him.

Lauren was still talking as they approached the lockers. Edward was able to overhear some of her tirade before he was spotted.

"…and he just walked back into the school. I bet he's going to be expelled. If James can't play, I mean, can you imagine my poor brother…." It was then Lauren caught sight of him. When she stopped talking, the rest of them looked up to see what had distracted her.

Bella let out a gasp before covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my, are you ok?" she breathed as she made her way to Edward's side.

This threw him. He was expecting some shouting, or hurtful words, or at least a tone. He took her hand, the one that had starting touching the marks on his face.

"I'm fine. Listen, can I talk to you…alone?" His eyes flicked over to her friends and then back on her. He needed to act fast. He was sure security or some asinine teacher would spot him soon. If he was going to get off campus today, without consequences, he needed to leave…now.

Bella had to swallow. His emerald colored eyes shimmered. She always had to catch her breath after looking at his eyes. She could feel the rage pouring off Lauren behind her. She knew her reaction to Edward's injuries was all wrong in her friend's eyes.

Bella was nothing but a ball of nerves. She was sure she was going to have a mental breakdown soon. Between James's pushiness and trying to _not_ notice Edward, she was going crazy. Edward hadn't spoken to her or initiated any form of communication since the note passing incident. And the constant parade of girls that swarmed around him was close to sending her over the edge. She thanked her lucky stars when he took to skipping lunch with them. She lost her appetite every time she saw some harpy rubbing all over him.

Then there was James. He was always looking to 'spend more time together…alone'. It had become the phrase of the day. She knew it wasn't a good sign when she reveled in the days he went out with his friends or stayed late for football practice, and she didn't have to see him.

Bella wanted to talk to Edward desperately. This seemed to be the perfect opportunity. With her hand still in his, she said, "Sure."

Edward didn't hesitate. He escorted her off campus in a hurry and led her to his car.

Bella knew this was all kinds of wrong. She should be checking up on James. She should be back there, with James, but she was getting into Edward's car. She just didn't care.

The car had already left the lot before she managed to secure her seatbelt. Edward kept his eyes on the road, only making a move when he went to switch gears. When he pulled into his driveway, he turned off the engine and faced his body towards hers.

"I'm really sorry. I know you heard what happened," Edward began, "I'm sure you are super pissed at me right now."

"Why, Edward?" Bella asked.

"Why…because he deserved it."

She wasn't happy with this answer. "Edward, don't piss me off…why?"

"I overheard some things. Some things about James. The only conclusion I came up with was that he cheated on you. I felt, as a _neighbor_, I needed to stick up for you." He couldn't help but throw in the neighbor dig. He was still pretty bitter about it.

Bella kept quiet, but inside she was screaming. First, James had supposedly, or still is, cheating on her. Her first real boyfriend. Secondly, Edward out of all people knew about it. Like it already wasn't embarrassing enough. Finally, Edward had stood up for her. What the hell did that mean?

"Why would you say that?" she mumbled as she nervously played with the sleeves of her jacket.

"I overheard these girls during lunch. One of them was crying… crying over a guy named James. I guess he was out with her last night… was he with you?"

"No." Bella thought back to last night. He told her that he was hanging out with Laurent after school. She never questioned it. She was actually happy because she wanted to finish the book she'd been reading.

She opened the car door and moved to get out. Edward placed his hand on her arm as if to stop her.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I need to be alone right now. I'll talk to you later, ok?" She climbed out and then bent down to meet his eyes. "But thank you."

She closed the car door and made her way back to her house using a neglected route she thought she'd never use again.

* * *

Hugs & kisses to Jess

And thanks for all the reviews & followers… You guys are great :)

Rec: An Introduction to Swirl and Daisy by m81170 – Super cute with a cherry on top!


	6. Chapter 5: A Week Vacation

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Edward was expecting the folded note that the teacher presented to him when he walked into his first period class. "The principle wants to see you," Mrs. Molina barked. With the slip of paper, he made his way to the front office. The secretary ushered him into the main office where James was already seated. There was a soft cast strapped to James's right leg. Edward didn't acknowledge his adversary. He just took the seat next to him. The principle went on an hour-long lecture about violence, school policies, and ruining a fellow schoolmate's football chances. As if this small town jock was really good enough for college ball. Parents were called. Suspensions were handed out. Edward left the school grounds to start his week vacation.

Bella had entered the school with her head down. The whispers around her were so thick it was like she was walking through a fog. She could almost taste them. She scurried to her locker only to find Lauren waiting for her. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled back into a very tight ponytail. It stretched her face back, giving her even more of a dominating look. It matched her tight lipped, cat eyed expression.

"What. The. Hell, Bella?" Lauren spat. Bella let out a frustrated sigh and leaned her whole body into the locker lined wall. "You left with him? Oh, and your boyfriend is in a cast, by the way. Like you care!"

"James was cheating on me, Lauren. Edward was sticking up for me," replied Bella.

"What? That's insane. Who told you this?"

"Edward did."

Lauren let out a groan and shook her head. "Of course he did. You ever think maybe he was lying to you?"

"I trust him."

"You don't even know him. James is your _boyfriend_, your best friend's brother… you are taking this other guy's side. You don't even know him"

The bell interrupted their discussion. Lauren shook her head again, letting the tips of her hair tickle her shoulders. "Later, Bella."

Bella didn't reply. She just switched out her books from her locker and slammed it shut. As she neared her class, she saw Edward enter the front office. She knew what that meant.

Lauren's little speech made Bella squirm. Her friend made a point. What if Edward was lying? How was she to know that? Why _did_ she trust him? When her class let out, she went to search for him. She found him just in time. He was making his way towards his car.

"Edward, wait!" she yelled as she sprinted towards him. Her backpack bounced with each step she took.

Edward heard Bella's voice and turned right around. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. He remembered Jasper's comment about flannel clothing. To him, Bella made flannel appealing. She closed the distance in a black shirt, oversized flannel (which must belong to her father, he thought), and ripped up jeans. Her short hair was windblown, and he wanted to smooth it down, but didn't.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm suspended. Fighting on campus with the school's football star tends to stir up trouble."

"Yeah, I suppose it does… about that…" Bella let out a breath and continued, "Edward, who was the girl?"

"The girl?" Edward wasn't really sure what she meant. Did she hear something about him and a girl?

"The girl. The one that was supposedly with James."

He didn't like that she said supposedly. It sounded like she didn't believe him. "Um, a redhead. Pretty." He thought for a minute while she just stood there. "Victoria!" he exclaimed a little too loud. He was proud that he remembered.

Bella knew exactly who he was talking about. She almost said something when he said _redhead_ and _pretty_.

"Victoria," Bella repeated out loud.

"What's this about?" he couldn't help but ask. Bella was about to respond when the bell rang.

"I got to get to class," she said instead, "I'll talk to you later though." She took off and Edward drove home.

Edward's parents were less than thrilled with the news. Carlisle left work to have a mandatory meeting with Esme. Edward had never got into fights at his old school. He used to come home surrounded by friends. He seemed happier then. Now he came home moping. Esme was quickly changing her mind on the idea of moving. She just had to suck up her pride and tell Carlisle that she might have made a mistake. When Edward made it home he was sent straight to his room. Esme made it clear that even if he didn't have to attend classes, he was grounded. He was not to leave the house under any circumstances. Of course, Edward argued about how it was not intently his fault, blatantly leaving out the details on _why_ he threw the first punch. He didn't want to involve Bella. His parents refused to reconsider. Then they went out so that they could have their meeting in private.

Bella found Lauren again after class. She wasn't hard to miss. Their classrooms shared the same hall. Bella wasted no time to inform Lauren of the latest update.

"It was Victoria. James was cheating with Victoria," Bella explained.

Lauren looked thrown for a minute. The last thing she wanted was to be wrong about her own flesh and blood. She gathered herself quickly. "Victoria? Get serious, Bella. But if you are so adamant about this, then I'll just ask her myself." Lauren turned on her heel and stormed away.

Panic set in right before lunch. Bella wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She couldn't go and eat lunch with James like nothing happened, but her close friends sat at that table now. She was pretty certain that Lauren wasn't going to sacrifice her spot at the 'cool' table for her. Especially with the attitude she's been getting.

All her fears vanished for a moment when she spotted Lauren waiting at her locker. However, Lauren's face quickly smashed those hopes.

"I talked to Victoria. She is denying everything," Lauren said with a sneer. Bella was taken aback for a moment, but something inside egged her on.

"Of course she would. She doesn't want to look like a slut in front of the whole school. She's class president and on the cheerleading squad… _of course_ she wouldn't admit to being the 'other woman'," Bella explained. She made air quotes when she said other woman.

"Bella, listen to what you're saying. You are picking a stranger over your best friend." Lauren's features relaxed, and Bella felt a knot form in her stomach.

"It doesn't have to be like this. Why can't you trust _me_?" Bella asked.

"If you are asking me to pick you over my family, then I choose James. He wouldn't lie to me." Lauren lowered her head to stare at the ground. "See you around, Bella. I hope he is worth it." Lauren left Bella standing there alone. Looking around, Bella realized right then exactly what she had done. She had ostracized herself over a boy she barely knew. She hid in the bathroom during her lunch break.

After school, Bella made her way over to Edward's. It only took her an hour and a half to cross the property line. Edward answered the door in a t-shirt and boxers. He was holding a peanut butter sandwich in his mouth.

"Bew wa?" Edward mumbled into the bread. His eyes told her he was surprised to see her.

She gave him a shy wave. "I told you I'd talk to you later."

He moved to the side and gestured for her to enter the house. After he closed the door, he maneuvered around her and headed up the stairs. Bella followed without being told.

She hadn't been in his home for years, but everything seemed the same. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach when she entered his room. She smiled when she noticed the subtle changes. Especially the larger bed. It also turned her cheeks pink. She hesitated for a moment, but sat on it anyway.

"Well, the whole school hates me. Apparently, I'm siding with the enemy or something crazy like that." Bella finally spoke, "So, are you mad… about the suspension?"

Edward had taken a seat at his computer desk. The sandwich lay half eaten on a pile of disks. He couldn't help but be confused. "Bella, I don't regret my actions. I mean, I get a whole week off from school."

She grinned to match his pirate smile. He continued, "What do you mean everyone hates you? Why would they hate you?"

"James is denying everything and apparently so is Victoria. They are calling me a liar. They are claiming it was me who was cheating… with you… and that is why you beat him up." She could barely look up after that explanation. It was too embarrassing.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she added after a moment of silence.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For everything really. If it wasn't for my drama you wouldn't be in this mess…"

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. Let's just drop it for now, ok? Let's talk about something else."

Bella looked around his room. Her eyes landed on Edwards's lack of pants, and she turned her head quickly. Edward coughed and she met his eyes. He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Bella hurried to a new topic, "So, why did you switch schools? Don't you miss your friends?"

"It was out of my hands. Money's tight I guess. I do miss my friends… a lot."

Bella nodded, but then frowned. "But they bought you a car. That doesn't make sense."

Edward laughed. "Well, technically it was my mom's. Carlisle is car pooling more, so my mom is using the SUV. She picks him up and drops him off when he needs her. I think they just wanted to do something nice for me for my birthday. You know, with everything going on."

Bella just nodded her head again.

Edward went to stand. His plan was to sit closer to Bella, but his movement made Bella stand as well. She took his sudden movement as a sign to leave. She felt like she had over stayed her welcome.

"Well, I guess I should go. I have homework and stuff." Bella made her excuses.

Edward walked her to the back door. It was a trip down memory lane, and the nostalgiawas overwhelming. She waved right before she passed through the bushes.

Later that evening, after Edward's parents returned, he made his way into the backyard. He made the excuse that he needed some fresh air. They made sure to stress the fact that he was _not_ to leave the yard. He climbed up his trusty tree to his favorite limb and just like he noticed the other day, the spot allowed perfect Bella-window-watching. He knew he was talking his stalkerness to a whole new level. He just didn't care.

Her bedroom light was his beacon. He couldn't really make out anything, but he could see her shadow as it passed by the window when she walked. He could see when she made herself comfortable on her bed. He could see that she was hunched over studying her school work. He was just happy he could see her.

* * *

One of my favorite FF = Bella Swan: Zombie Killer by Kristen Nicole. I do love me some zombies as much as nerdy Edwards.

Jess is the comma queen.


	7. Chapter 6: Moving

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Edward spent his afternoons chatting with Emmett and Jasper. Emmett and Jasper had computer class after lunch and had cleverly downloaded an instant messenger program on the school computers. The teacher just focused on the sounds of typing since it _was_ a typing class. As long as they were pounding the keys, the teacher paid them no attention. Conveniently, this did help boost their words-per-minute. They were getting quite good at this typing thing. It also helped them learn new ways of creating vulgar icon symbols.

This link to the outside world only lasted an hour a day, so Edward spent more time playing piano than he ever had previously. He never would have thought staying home from school would be so boring. Even though it was Friday, he was still grounded. He hadn't worn pants all week and he was starting to smell. He thought about doing laundry or housework a few times but blew it off to mope around instead.

Edward hadn't seen Bella all week. Well, he _watched_ her at night from the confines of his special hiding spot, but that wasn't the same. This watching from afar junk was getting on his nerves. He planned on confronting his parents when they got home. He wanted to ask Bella out before he had to go back to school. Esme was missing most of the week, but Edward never bothered to ask her where she had been. He preferred her absence. It made doing nothing easier. If she were home, she'd make him clean…or shower…or put on pants.

When Esme and Carlisle walked in the door that evening, Edward was waiting in the parlor for them. He was about to plead his case. He had a whole speech planned out. He also had come up with elaborate lies, just in case the truth didn't work, but they cut him off.

"Edward, we have some news."

Carlisle held Esme's hand in his lap while he explained to Edward that he got a job offer in Chicago. They were going to have to start packing that weekend. Edward was responsible for helping his mother with the heavy objects since he would be working most of the weekend to afford the travel expenses. They were hiring a moving team, so it wouldn't be too much work. Esme contributed to the conversation with encouraging phrases about how this would be best for the family, that he could attend the best schools again, that they loved and wanted better for him, etc.

Edward was in shock. He left the room before they finished speaking. He locked himself in his childhood bedroom and roughly tugged on his hair before he slid his body against the hardwood door down to the floor. His body went limp. He looked like a puppet after its strings had been cut. Chicago was so far away. He thought about the dead fish that was buried in the backyard. He thought about Emmett and Jasper. This was his home. He was leaving. He was leaving Bella for good this time.

Bella's week had been torture. She had taken to eating lunch alone. Her supposed friends were no longer speaking to her. Everyone else avoided her like the plague. Victoria and her minions glared at her every chance they got, and James and his friends would snicker and stare whenever she had to pass them in the halls. High school had become hell. The worst part about the whole thing was that she hadn't heard from Edward all week. He hadn't called or anything. She constantly had to console herself that maybe he was grounded and unable to use the phone.

She was also holding on to the idea that maybe next week things would be better. She summoned the strength of Scarlett O'Hara to get her through the week. _There is always tomorrow. There is always tomorrow_. Perhaps Edward would eat lunch with her. She had always wondered where he went during lunch anyway. Maybe this would be a way to push them together again. She only hoped.

Bella woke up on Saturday to rays of light sneaking their way through the window blinds. She turned her head towards the intruder. After blinking a few times, she felt compelled to go to her window. With tired hands, she pulled the strings roughly letting in the harsh light. She covered her eyes with her free hand until her eyes adjusted. The sun shone bright, which was a pleasant surprise. Some foreign confidence flowed through her and she knew what she had to do. She was going over to Edward's.

After a quick shower and putting on fresh clothes, she bounded out the back door. Loud voices and banging sounds echoed towards her from her targeted destination. She couldn't imagine what the Cullens were up to to be making all that noise. What she saw as she snaked around the side of the house made her stop in her tracks.

While boxes were being loaded onto the truck, tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. She didn't even know why she was so upset. Why _would_ he tell her he was moving? It was not like they were friends anymore. It was not like he made her any promises. She hid herself behind the bushes of her backyard and watched the men stack boxes upon boxes. She was hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of him before he took off. At least then she could say goodbye with her eyes. Inside her head it was like a boxing match. Half of her wanted to run over there like when she was a kid and tell him goodbye. To tell him that she will miss him. The other, stronger half, kept her right where she was.

When the sky fell dark she made her way into the house. In the kitchen, she ran the tap of cold water and splashed her face and then proceeded to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

She was still flushed from crying when she planted herself on her bed, nibbling at the pathetic sandwich.

Edward was making his way into his backyard when he saw her light flick on. He was exhausted from packing up the house, but he still managed to climb up the tree. He wondered why she wasn't out. It was a Saturday night after all, but he was glad that he could take comfort in her presence. Her light switched off way sooner than he would have expected. He didn't leave his resting place though. That night, in the tree, Edward finally put his foot down.

Bella was getting ready to head out. She went from sulking in front of the TV since five in the morning since she wasn't able to sleep, to forcing herself out of the house. Her parents asked her to accompany them to the diner for lunch, and she decided that she _had_ to leave for her sanity's sake. When she walked out the front door, she saw a silver Volvo pull up behind her parents' car, where they were waiting for her. It didn't even compute that it could be Edward until she saw him exit the car. She didn't understand why he would drive over… why he was even here.

Her parents gave her a questioning look and Bella just shrugged her shoulders. Edward noticed this motion and glanced over to find her parents waiting in the car.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah, to the diner for lunch," she replied.

Edward hesitated a moment, but only a moment.

"Come with me instead…"

Bella agreed and then explained to her parents that she was leaving with Edward for lunch instead. She wasn't even sure she was going out for lunch, but used it as an excuse. They didn't care one way or another and waved her off. An open passenger side door waited for her, and she climbed into a very clean Volvo.

Edward was cautious when he left her driveway, but as soon as Bella's parents' car was out of eyesight, he increased his speed to his usual limit, which was pretty fast.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"There is a place I want to show you. Is that alright?"

Bella really didn't care; she had just felt the need to break the silence.

"Yeah, sure."

Edward turned onto a dirt road. The road was heavily surrounded by the wilderness. He drove for a few more minutes and then pulled over to the side. Bella watched as Edward leapt from the car and sprinted over to her side of the car. He opened her door and stretched his hand out to her. She took it determinedly and he helped her from the car.

He led her deep into the thicket. Their legs and arms brushed the shrubs and tree branches aside. Besides the buzz of local wildlife – frogs, birds, and the occasional hum of a flying bug – the only sound was the crunching of their feet on the scattered leaves that littered the ground. She wasn't really dressed for this but didn't care. Her suede baby blue flats would be ruined, but her blue and white striped dress would come out unscathed if she was careful. These were her thoughts as he pulled her gently by the hand. She needed something casual to think about to distract her from what was really happening. And what's more casual than thinking of one's outfit? When the trail cleared enough, she took her free hand and straightened her hair. The same hand that had been pushing back limbs that tried to bar her way.

He wasn't dressed for such a hike himself. He was still wearing his long-sleeved button down shirt and khaki pants. She watched his blue sneakers sink in and out of the muck. The blue was slowly turning to brown. The hems of his pants were dirty and wanted to stick to the back of his heels. The further they walked, the less dense it became. The trees tried to steal the sunlight for themselves, but moist green moss and dark thick vines snaked up all around them. After about ten minutes of walking and endless silence, he brushed aside the last branch and pulled her towards him. Standing there with their bodies pressed together they held each other tight. The trees gave them their space.

Her head rested on his shoulder, and she tried hard not to be obvious as she breathed in his scent. She used to think nothing could compete with heaven, but now she begged to differ. With both of his hands wrapped around her waist, he squeezed her gently. Edward was the one that broke the prolonged silence.

"I'm sorry for dragging you all the way out here. I just have something to tell you but don't even know where to begin."

Her eyes were open wide now, and she took in everything around her. The brown twig lying there on the ground snapped in half. Murdered by her own two feet. The moth trying to blend into the tree, but unsuccessful. The shape of his footprint in the dirt.

"Are you alright? You are so quiet…" he breathed. His words tickled her skin.

"I think if I could breathe I would choke." She couldn't help but be honest.

He buried his face into her hair and smiled.

* * *

Jessica0306 is a beta master (flip the last two words). ;)


	8. Chapter 7: Leaving On A Jet Plane

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

There wasn't anything in a million years that could be more perfect than that moment was for Bella. She wasn't psychic. She didn't know for sure what Edward planned on telling her, but she had an idea. Her young heart swelled with the possibility that he was going to tell her he loved her…or at least liked her. He had never been so forward before… never been so affectionate. Not when they were younger and especially not the last few months. They were not only touching, but hugging. He was holding her. She could feel his skin where her fingers grazed his hairline and wrapped around the collar of his shirt. It was warm and soft. Yes, she could literally die right now and not care.

"Bella, you smell like strawberries." Edward laughed into her hair.

Well, that really wasn't what she thought he'd say next, but at least it was a start. Reluctantly, they both let go and looked toward the ground. They were too shy to face each other right away.

"Yeah, it's my shampoo. My mom only buys the cheap stuff, and she has a thing for beauty products that smell like fruit." Immediately Bella regretted saying all that. She brought her hand up to rub her other arm. She did it only because she was nervous, but her actions made Edward respond.

"Are you cold? Shit, I should have told you to bring a jacket." He brought both his hands up to rub her arms. She didn't correct him right away. He was touching her again, so she just went with it.

"Edward, I'm fine. It's alright. What did you want to tell me?" she finally asked.

Edward's face fell. He removed his hands from Bella and stuck them in his pockets. That was not the reaction Bella was hoping for.

"Bella…I…shit!" Edward began digging in the dirt with the tip of his right shoe. There was a whole lot he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her that hugging her just now was better than his first kiss. That he has been thinking about her every day since he saw her again at the mall. That he missed their friendship so much.

"Bella, I'm moving." That is what he said instead.

Of course, Bella already knew this, but his words still made her gasp. She wasn't sure if it was because she had been anticipating something _else_ or that her fears were vocalized.

"You're moving? To where?" She prayed that is was just around the block.

"Illinois….Chicago to be exact."

Bella let out a silent curse. Her body went weak and she instantly crouched down to the ground. Resting her weight on her legs, she wrapped her arms around her knees. The trim of her dress skimmed the ground.

Edward scratched his head and started tearing the leaves off a bush.

"When are you leaving?" Bella asked.

"Tonight."

"So soon?"

"My dad is having a little sendoff party at work, and then we fly out around seven….of course we'll have to leave early for the airport."

"Ah."

It was at that moment that it started to rain. Wispy liquid specks sprinkled down on them from the heavy canopy above. Drops caught in their fuzzy flyaway hair, which could only be blamed on the humidity. Now Bella was cold.

She got to her feet and started to make her way back to the car. The sky opened up and poured down. Gone was the gentle mist. Her sudden departure jarred him from his stance. He only knew that he had to chase after her.

"Bella, wait…where are you going?" he called out to her.

He couldn't see her expression or that her face was scarlet, so he wasn't expecting her response.

"What the fuck Edward! Why the hell did you bring me all the way out to butt-fuck-Egypt to tell me that? You couldn't just call me on the phone… or tell me at my house?" Bella yelled back over her shoulder. She stopped walking at the end of her tirade and huffed.

Edward was momentarily distracted by the snugness of Bella's dress. Her soggy clothes decided they were going to cling to all her curves with vigor. It was the best view of a backside that he could ever recall. Her colorful language was doing nothing to help his…situation.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me? You wanted me to go for a friendly hike in the woods to tell me you were leaving…tonight?" Bella said it without a tone. She seemed to be almost pleading.

"I wanted to tell you I was going to miss you. You didn't give me the chance, yet. So, Bella… I'm going to miss you." He sighed afterwards and then ran his hands through his hair in frustration. She really needed to cover herself up before he lost his mind.

She turned towards him. Water trickled down her face and spilled over her lips.

"I'm going to miss you, too." Bella paused and then continued, "Please take me home. I'm cold."

She wanted to tell him that he was an asshole for leaving her… abandoning her, again. He was going to move away to start a life without her and leave her in a hell he helped create. She would have to endure school alone after she had put all her hopes into Edward being there to protect her. She knew it was silly. He had only wanted to stick up for her. He had no idea what kind of week she had. So, she didn't say anything. She told him what was more important. She was going to miss him… more than he would ever know.

She turned back to make her way to the car again.

"Wait. Bella…wait," Edward begged. He took her hand in his and brought her body close to him. He wrapped his arms around her tight and rested his chin on her shoulder. Her body was cold to the touch. She hadn't been lying or using it as an excuse to leave him.

With both his hands, he pushed the dark tresses of hair from her face. Holding her head in his hands, he closed his eyes before meeting her lips… with his. It was very soft and sweet and wet. He released her after only an instant and stood back.

"Let's get you home."

* * *

Recommended song for this chapter (the song in my head today): Laura Marling - Old Stone

Jessica0306 is the bee's knees.


	9. Chapter 8: The InBetween

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Edward picked her out of the crowd. She looked ready to go and he wasn't looking to waste time. She greeted him with a sloppy cotton-candy-flavored kiss, but her lip-gloss couldn't mask the strong liquor on her breath. Her liquid eyes warned him that he was taking advantage, but it didn't bother him. He figured it was just going to be easier than he had planned. They made their way to Edward's new car, pausing here and there to steal a kiss or to cop a feel. She pulled him tight to her mouth and they banged against the side of his car. He grimaced and halted his movements praying they didn't scratch his paintjob, but her eager mouth quickly distracted him back to her again.

He worked one hand up her shirt and began working the keys into the locked door with his other. He barely had the door open when they were rudely interrupted.

Her lips unfolded from his, and then her body went limp. Edward opened his eyes to discover that she had covered her face with her right hand. This caused him to turn, and he came face to face with a flashlight.

"Well, look who we have here. Didn't think I would see you again so soon," snorted a familiar voice.

Edward dropped his composure and leaned back on the car. He knew his night was ruined and that these two schmucks were going to be the cause of it. He might as well have a little fun with it.

"Well… well… well… I thought I smelled bacon. My daddy paying you guys to keep an eye on me, or do you just enjoy stalking me?"

"Yeah kid, that joke wasn't even funny when I was a rookie," replied Lenard. His tall frame and 1970's mustache made him a walking cliché.

Edward turned back to the nervous girl beside him and whispered in her ear, "Let's just keep kissing."

She jumped back and furrowed her brows. Edward couldn't help but sigh.

"Ok fellas, let's get this over with."

Edward spent the remainder of that late night cuffed in the backseat of a cop car as they thoroughly tore apart his car. When the other cop, Daniel, strutted over to him with a smug grin pasted on his fat face he knew he was busted. In his white-gloved hand was the newly rolled joint Edward had stashed in between his CDs.

"Fuck" was all he could say.

The move to Chicago didn't exactly pan out the way Esme and Carlisle had hoped. They figured that in a new environment, with a better car, in a better school, Edward would revert back to his previous good behavior. But things had just gotten progressively worse. This new city had become Edward's playground. He was on first name basis with more cops than they could stomach. They were pulling their hair out.

Of course, Edward got off most of the time. Carlisle had gotten very good with bribes and pleads. He had no idea what had gotten into his son, but he was trying to fix it as best he could. The last thing he wanted was for Edward to ruin his chances of getting into a good college. The close family relationship was splitting apart. Edward stayed out all the time and ignored their presence when he was around. Carlisle felt bad that he couldn't spend more time at home to help Esme with this new Edward personality crisis, but his new job was very demanding. He hadn't been there that long, so he had to prove himself.

Edward did graduate from high school. Even with all his partying ways, he maintained a first-rate GPA to the relief of his parents. He knew exactly what he planned to do. Emmett and Jasper had not let him disappear from their lives. They used email and gaming chat to keep up-to-date. Since Emmett and Jasper were both accepted to the same college, they told Edward, "You better fucking come with us." So, Edward was once again in the air, but this time he was heading west.

Bella had become invisible. School was not all bad, but it was like she fell off the radar. After awhile people just stopped caring about the "scandal" and moved on to something new. Bella immersed herself in books and school work. It was just like when Edward and her friendship ended the first time. She found ways to move on. She had to.

Even after James had graduated, Bella was still considered a ghost. Lauren never went out of her way to torture Bella or anything, but there was a quiet understanding that you didn't befriend Bella unless you wanted to make Lauren your enemy. No one wanted that. There was no prom for Bella Swan. There were no keg parties or senior class pranks. Her yearbook was left unsigned. Bella just bought a calendar and ticked off the days until her graduation.

However, this did not break her. With her grades she received scholarships. She was accepted to some pretty decent colleges. All her hard work and sacrifices paid off. She could finally start over. Move away and begin a new life. A life that wasn't tainted by a certain copper haired boy named Edward Cullen.

Saying good bye to her parents wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be. There were some hugs, a few 'be carefuls' and 'take cares', and she was off. Her parents gave her their old, beat-up truck as a parting/graduation gift. The hunk of junk would be her chariot that would whisk her away to freedom. Bella was ecstatic.

She would be living in the college dorms. She didn't even care that she had to share a room. She never really had to share anything before, being an only child, but she was looking forward to it. She thought maybe it would be like having a sister.

She had no idea what she had gotten herself into. Her roommate was a handful - a walking, talking Bratz Doll complete with plastic accessories. For the first couple days, she left Bella alone to her own devices, but she had done it only to let the poor girl settle in.

Alice had been hanging at her friend's apartment helping her get situated. Alice had always wanted to do the dorm thing because of the whole college experience pretense, but her friend was more adamant on having a place to herself. Alice decided to make her introductions on the first morning she awoke to the stranger she shared her room with. She had come in late the night before when the girl was already asleep. After freshening up in the bathroom, she walked in to find her new roomie sitting with her legs crossed on her own bed.

"Hi, I'm Alice," greeted the walking, talking doll. Alice was dressed casually in a Victoria's Secret Pink loungewear set. Even dressed down she still looked perfectly put together; this was quite a difference from the garments Bella usually found herself in. "I thought we could order a pizza and hang out…get to know each other… you know, since we are roomies and all."

A smile broke across Bella's face. Even though she seemed to have nothing in common with this Alice girl, it was nice to be included for once.

"Yeah, sure. I don't have any plans," replied Bella.

That one pizza date turned into another outside pizza date. Bella was introduced to Alice's best friend Rosalie. Where Alice was dark, Rosalie was light. Alice was short, Rosalie was tall. Alice had very short, dark hair and Rosalie had long, blonde hair. But it was like a polar opposite of similarities. They both had an obsession with shopping and fast cars. It sort of freaked Bella out. She really could care less about shopping or cars. And their perfectly put together friendship intimidated Bella very much.

Alice and Rosalie picked up on this right away. Rosalie pretty much hated everyone, but there was something about Bella's innocence that she had a soft spot for. It's like she wanted to take her under her wing and protect her. Alice liked Bella's honesty and politeness. So, both girls decided that they were going to tone down their bitchiness and let Bella in. When classes finally started, the three were already comfortable in their newfound friendship.

Bella's first day was long and boring. She tried to act like she wasn't searching for a certain someone as she scanned the campus grounds. She had no idea if _he_ was even a student here. She knew it was a long shot, but there was no telling wherehe might have ended up going to school. She couldn't help it and constantly scolded herself for it.

"Bella, who are you looking for? We are both right here," asked a very curious Alice. Rosalie had noticed Bella's wandering eyes as well and was grinning at her like a fool.

"Um, no one," muttered Bella.

"I call bullshit!" exclaimed Rosalie. Bella blushed. When the girls noticed Bella's flaming cheeks, they both pointed and shrieked, "Holy shit!"

"You like someone. Bella, what the hell! Did you meet him in one of your classes today?" asked Alice.

"No, well…it's just that I had a friend back home…and I was just hoping maybe I'd run into him or something. It's silly. He moved to Chicago a long time ago… he could have gone to school _anywhere_. It's dumb alright." Bella sighed and leaned back on her hands. The girls were relaxing out on the lawn. The weather was still nice, and they were taking advantage of it.

"You know you could always just check with the front office and see if he is enrolled here. It would save you the aggravation," said Rosalie.

"Yeah, that would be the smart thing to do," added Alice.

"Isn't that illegal?" Bella questioned.

"Probably… but you make up some excuse or flirt with one of those student worker guys… no biggie," said Rosalie as she closed her eyes and faced the sun.

"Easy maybe for you, but… I kind of don't really _want _to know at the same time. Let's just drop it, ok?" Bella whispered.

Rosalie opened her eyes to meet Alice's and they nodded. They were going to drop it, but they knew there was more to this than Bella was letting on.

After a short pause, Alice interjected, "Well, if anyone cares, I met someone." Both Rosalie and Bella sat up straight. "His name is Jasper and he is super hot."

* * *

This chapter scares me… but Jess does wonders…


	10. Chapter 9: Hugs

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

The first couple weeks of classes went pretty fast. Alice had made herself scarce. She had starting seeing Jasper and they were hanging out a lot. Rosalie had met up with Alice for lunch one day and apparently hit it off with one of Jasper's friends. Rosalie and Alice had tried to persuade Bella to come out with them, but the last thing Bella wanted to be was a fifth wheel.

There was a blonde boy that had been bothering Bella since their first Biology class together. He wasn't so bad, but she had already placed him in the douche category. He was built more like a person that lifted weights for purely vain reasons, not one that exercised for health benefits. He wore frat boy clothes and smiled all the time. Bella didn't judge him solely on appearances; she based her conclusion from the way he presented himself. He talked to her like he knew he was hot stuff and that she should be flattered that he even acknowledged her. One thing she gave him credit for - he sure was persistent.

"Hey, Bella, we are going out for dinner… you wanna come?" Alice asked in her sweetest voice. Bella knew that voice. Bella was starting to hate that voice.

"Who's all going?" Bella asked, already knowing the answer.

"Does it matter? Rose and I will be there. That is_ all _that matters," Alice clipped.

Alice knew it was time to throw in the guilt trip.

"Jasper will be there and you have yet to meet him. I thought you would be happy for me and actually want to meet boyfriend. I think Rose and Emmett are going to watch some boxing thing afterwards, but we don't have to do that." Alice made sure to use her pouty face.

Bella let out a sigh and smiled up at Alice. Alice smiled back. They both laughed. "Fine," Bella replied.

When they arrived at the dive that moonlighted as a diner, Bella felt more relaxed. She had been certain that whatever place she was being dragged to was some hoity-toity restaurant or some club. This was more Bella's style. Alice looked at Bella and winked when they pulled up.

"You need to trust me, Bella my dear. This is one of Jasper's favorite places to eat. You guys are going to get along so well. I just know it."

Alice led the way into the diner with Bella close behind. Bella noticed her wave to a table in the back. Loud greetings echoed back.

In situations such as these, where Bella felt nervous or shy, she tended to keep her head down and shielded her face with her hair. It was much longer now, and she subconsciously used it as a security blanket. Bella didn't get a chance to take in her surroundings before she was introduced.

"Everyone, this is Bella. Bella, this is everyone," Alice greeted.

Bella looked up and straight away was met with a pair of jade colored eyes.

"Bella!" shouted Edward. A clown would be jealous of his smile.

Bella matched his smile and asked, just to be sure, "Edward?"

"You two know each other?" asked Alice.

"Wait…Bella…is this…" Rosalie didn't get to finish before Alice cut her off. Alice knew Rosalie wasn't afraid of speaking out, but she also knew what Rosalie was about to say would hurt Bella.

"How do you guys know each other?" interrupted Alice.

Neither Edward nor Bella answered, but Edward stood up and hugged Bella tightly. He rocked her back and forth a bit before a new voice butted in.

"Edward, aren't you going to introduce me?" a cold voice asked.

Edward had forgotten about the girl sitting beside him. He was so blindsided by Bella's presence that everything else evaporated around him. He released her from his grip to find the girl reaching out to Bella.

"Hi, I'm Jane. Edward's girlfriend."

It wasn't lost on anyone how she blatantly represented herself. Bella didn't miss a beat and shook Jane's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Jane," Bella said.

Everyone scooted over to allow Alice and Bella a chance to sit. Bella was seated on the end, across from Edward. He hadn't taken his eyes off her yet.

"You look familiar. Have we met?" asked Jasper. He was turned towards Bella, and Alice glanced between them.

Emmett nodded and added, "Yeah…she does look familiar."

"No, I don't think so," answered Bella.

"Edward, how do you guys know each other?" Jasper asked again.

The mention of his name brought Edward back to the present. "Huh, what?"

"Bella…Jesus, Edward, focus," joked Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett laughed. "She looks familiar."

Edward thought back and remembered the brief encounter they had at the mall. It seemed like so long ago, but that twang of jealousy still sparked when he remembered Jasper and Emmett's interest in her. Edward recounted the events to the group, leaving out some information, hoping that his _friends_ wouldn't remember. They did.

"Wait..wait…this is the same girl…" Emmett grabbed Jasper's hands in his and batted his eyes excessively. "You're beautiful…just beautiful," quoted Emmett.

Alice couldn't contain her smile. Rosalie was in shock. Bella was a dark shade of red. Jane looked like she was about to punch a wall, and Edward dropped his head into his folded arms.

"Yes, you assholes," Edward mumbled into the table.

Emmett and Jasper couldn't stop laughing, and their laughter carried like a virus to Alice and Rosalie. All four of them were in hysterics.

"It's not that funny," muttered Bella. She was uncomfortable, especially with Jane glaring at her.

"Bella! Oh Bella! You have no idea!" laughed Jasper. "Our boy here _never_ talks to girls like that… isn't that right Jane?"

Now Jane was bright red. Bella was beyond embarrassed. Alice and Rosalie stopped laughing. They both knew that Jasper didn't mean it, but what he said was a slap in the face to Edward's current girlfriend. Guys could be so clueless.

Alice quickly jumped in with a new topic trying to fix the damage. Rosalie went along with it, engaging Jane into the conversation. Soon, the whole group was conversing and ignoring the elephant in the room.

Edward's attention soon went back to Bella. He noticed her face was almost a normal color again. He also noticed everyone was preoccupied, so he took a chance and leaned over to her. He curved his finger, signaling Bella to lean forward as well.

"You know, I dreamed about you. I missed you," Edward whispered close to her ear.

Bella blanked. This night was becoming a dark comedy. She now hated that saying "be careful what you wish for." It only took her a moment to regain herself. "I've missed you, too." She made sure to whisper it close to his ear just like he did to her.

She leaned back in her seat and directed her attention back to the rest of the group. She kept her eyes out of Edward's line of sight. Instead, she stole glances at Jane when she could, like when Jane was discussing something, using 'good eye contact' as an excuse to observe her.

Jane was very pretty and seemed intelligent enough. Bella couldn't help but notice that Jane wore her hair like she herself had in high school, which Bella found weird and comforting at the same time.

"I want to eat another taco, but I want to watch the fight," whined Emmett.

"Now that is dedication," scoffed Rosalie.

The group begin gathering their things and straightening up some of the mess on the table. Emmett and Rosalie were the first to run off so that Emmett wouldn't miss the opening fight and Rosalie could get a good spot at the bar. When Edward stood, Jane followed right after him, wrapping her arm around Edward's waist.

"Bella, you want me to take you home, or do you want to go out for a drink or something?" asked Alice.

Edward was waiting to hear her answer to determine what _his_ plans were going to be, but Jane squeezed his sides bringing attention back to her. "Let's go back to your place. I'm getting tired," Jane said, looking at Edward with bright eyes.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Bella said, answering Alice. She had heard Jane and now wasn't in the mood to do anything.

As they made their way out of the diner and towards their cars, Edward broke away from Jane and met Bella at the passenger side of Alice's car. Alice got in to give them space, but Jane planted herself where Edward had left her…waiting…watching…

"It was really great seeing you again. I'm still in shock. I mean, what a small world, right? The odds…"

Bella gave him a small smile. "It is pretty crazy. This night is…surreal." She was tempted to say a nightmare.

"We should get together…soon. We should catch up. Um, we are all going out Friday night. You should come." Edward was extremely nervous, but no one would have known.

"Yeah, we are going dancing. It will be fun," Jane added, making Edward and Bella turn in her direction. Jane kept her face pleasant even though she was seething inside. Her distraction made Edward and Bella realize that they were standing awfully close. Bella took a step back, hitting her back against the car.

"Yeah, maybe…Friday…I'd just have to double check to make sure I don't have plans already."

"Cool." Edward turned, paused, turned back, and then gathered Bella in another hug. "It's so good to see you," he whispered in her ear.

Bella climbed in the car. She didn't look to see Edward get into the car or what expression Jane was wearing. She focused on the seatbelt buckle instead.

"So, since when do you ever have plans for a Friday night…what schedule?" teased Alice.

"Shut up, Alice, and drive already." Bella huffed as she slumped down in the seat.

Alice reversed and headed back to the dorms. "I'm only going out Friday if I have a date," declared Bella. Alice just frowned and kept driving.

* * *

I wish I could say that I took so long to update because I was writing you a beautifully long chapter. It's not. Life happened.

My beta, Jess, is awesome and got two chapters back to me the same day I sent them to her. I should post the next chapter in a few days...


	11. Chapter 10: Sticks & Stones

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

He was too rough. She couldn't help but think of the certain someone else as he pressed his lips to hers. He was always aggressive, and she knew he was taking advantage of their time alone. Tangled together in the back seat of his SUV, she struggled to gain some distance. It was no use. His left hand held both of her hands in place; his body covered hers while his legs locked hers down. His right hand snaked up her shirt, skimming over her bra until he found her delicate flesh. He grabbed her tightly and used his tongue to pry open her lips. She knew not to complain or he would get rougher with her. She had learned her lesson. She just hoped that his friends would come back soon before he took things too far. She had been careful up until now. She didn't want her first time to be in the back of a dirty car…with him. He twisted her head to the side with her hair and kissed down her neck. His free hand struggled with the button of her jeans. She closed her eyes tight when she felt the button break free and the zipper come down. He knew better than to release her hands, so even though he needed both his hands to pull down her jeans, he couldn't take the chance.

Pounding on the side of the vehicle startled Bella, but she couldn't hide her relief. It was written all over her face. He groaned into her neck and released her arms. The car doors burst open allowing his friends to catch Bella buttoning up her pants.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? We leave for five seconds. Can't you control yourself, Bella?" Tyler teased.

Her face flushed red from embarrassment. She gave him a small smile to hide her pain and slid into the front passenger seat. She wanted to go home…now.

Mike knew she didn't care about him. He knew the only way to get her was to force her. He was ready to beat Tyler's brains out. He told Tyler to give them privacy, but he still hadn't given him enough time. He would have to drop Bella off first since she lived the closest. He'd still have to wait. He'd have to hope she wouldn't break up with him before he got his chance. He cursed Tyler. Tyler, who messed this up for him. As he climbed in to the driver's seat, he looked over at Bella. Her perfect hair hid her perfect face. Her hard nipples taunted him from under her shirt. He knew they weren't from lust, only from being forced that way by his eager hands. He wanted to hit her so bad for everything she was.

Edward noticed the bruises on her wrists the following night. They were all goofing off at the same shitty diner. Jane was stationed on Edward's lap chatting away in whatever conversation was going on around them, but Edward's eyes were only on Bella. Bella who was awfully quiet and was staring out the window. Her delicate wrists only peaked out from the long sleeved t-shirt, but he noticed. He watched Alice elbow Bella in her side and ask her what was wrong. He watched Bella just shake her head. He watched as Bella took out her phone to read a text. He watched when she frowned and then pasted on a fake smile when she told everyone she had to go. She had to meet up with Mike.

"Aw, Bella. You just got here!" whined Alice.

"Sorry, I know...I know…" Bella groaned. She wasn't really sorry. She didn't know what was worse - Mike's company or having to be subjected to Edward's girlfriend. Bella made her way out of the diner against the protests of her friends.

"Come on, Bella… it's cold outside. You can't walk home alone!" yelled Jasper.

"Bella, at least have him pick you up!" added Rosalie.

Edward was done watching. He picked Jane up off his lap and told everyone he'd see them later. No one protested his departure, except Jane. She screamed after him, "Where are you going?"

He didn't answer. He just jogged until he caught up with Bella.

"I'll drive you home," Edward said when he caught up with her.

"No, that's…"

Edward cut her off, "It wasn't a question. You are not walking home in the dark by yourself."

Bella stopped in her tracks. "Alright."

Edward opened the passenger door and waited until she was in before saying, "watch your limbs" and closed the door for her.

It was a short drive, so Edward took his time. He wanted as much time with her as possible, even if it was killing him to drive so slow.

"Bella, how did you get those bruises?" Immediately, she stretched out her sleeves so far they covered her hands, causing the shirt to stretch tight on her shoulders.

She didn't answer. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to lie, but there was no way she'd tell him the truth.

"Bella… Mike did that, didn't he?"

She didn't answer.

"I have seen him with you. Even the first time I met him when we all went out dancing that night, the way he acted with you was…shit. Who is this fucker?"

"It's nothing, Edward, ok. No big deal. He's just a guy I met in class, and we are just hanging out."

"So, it _was_ him."

Bella wanted to slap herself. She said nothing.

"Are you seeing him tonight?"

"Edward, please don't make this a big deal. I'm going to call…whatever it _is_ we have…off…tonight anyway. I went out with him a few times. I gave him a chance. _I_ can take care of my own mess."

Edward pulled the car into an empty space and shot out like a bullet. Before Bella knew what was happening, he had her door open, pulling her gently out of the car. He grabbed her arm and ripped the sleeve up exposing her wrist and then the other one. Without thinking, he lifted her shirt, exposing her left side. There were slight indications of bruising there, as well. Bella was horrified.

"How dare you! What do you think you're doing?" Bella yelled.

"When is he planning on meeting you here?" Edward asked without acknowledging her outburst.

Again, Bella didn't answer. She wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't believe he wouldn't think she would be offended by his actions.

"Bella, you answer me RIGHT NOW!" he seethed close to her face. He wasn't yelling, but he was fuming and made sure to pronounce the last words harshly.

"He won't be here for at least an hour. He's coming over after the game ends. He's at Duffy's with his friends. I planned on relaxing a bit before he got here. You know, gather my thoughts and prepare myself for what I wanted to say. I really am going to end it. You can relax. Please, Edward…relax." Bella placed her hand on Edward's arm. She could feel that he was super tense, his muscles tight. Edward looked into Bella's brown eyes and calmed down a bit, but then made the mistake of looking back at her wrists.

He didn't say a word. He just got in his car and drove off, leaving Bella in the parking lot. She let out a sigh and made her way to her apartment.

She couldn't believe her bad luck. She had hoped this thing with Mike would be over before anyone noticed her marks. He had been pushy since the beginning, but he never left marks before. The only reason she had kept him around was so she didn't look like a loser…and maybe possibly to rub it in Edward's face. Yeah, it was stupid. And now everything was worse. It was like high school all over again. Instead of Edward being jealous, he was acting like a brother…or a father figure. She was showing weakness, again. She cursed Mike. She cursed herself. She knew from the beginning he was a complete douchebag…but noooo, she had to go and make a fool out of herself.

An hour later, she still hadn't heard from Mike. She was getting restless. She wanted this night to be over already. If he canceled, she would be so pissed. She didn't want to delay this any longer, and it was the anticipation that was the worst.

Finally, there was a knock on the door. She sprinted for it but gasped when she opened it.

There was blood on his hands, or so she hoped. Not that she _wanted_ there to be blood, she just prayed that her mind was still intact and that she wasn't having a Macbeth moment.

"Where were you?" she asked. Her eyes were frantic, and she couldn't keep them from darting back and forth between his hands and his eyes.

He didn't answer. He grabbed the portion of her hair that flowed down the front of her shirt and pulled it gently to get her close to him. It didn't hurt because she went willingly. His lips trailed up the side of her face and into her hair. She could smell him. He was still in there, mixed in with that horrible metallic acidic smell. It _was_ blood that was clinging to his fingers, and it left streaks in her hair like cheap Kool-Aid dye.

She hugged him back. Her fingers dug into his back. "What did you do?"

"I did what I had to. I'd do anything for you."

Bella realized then what he was saying. She didn't know if she should slap him or kiss him. She hated that he resorted to violence, but he did do it to protect her. It was slightly charming.

She pushed away from him and crossed her arms across her chest. "Edward…" She couldn't help but take in the state of him and decided against shouting at him, for now. "Come in and let me clean you up."

* * *

Everyone needs to just take a minute and go watch the video for **Chromeo – Night By Night**. All I can see is Edward Cullen busting a move. So hawt.

After I got home from watching the new Alice movie the other night, I decided I was going to read a little bit before bed. Next thing I know it is 3-something in the morning and I have to be up for work in a few hours. I was reading **Type O Negative by quothme**.

My beta is abandoning me for a week. She's going to Italy. I hate her. I guess I_ should _thank her for helping me with this chapter and the next… I _guess_.

Megacon is this weekend! Going to get my nerd on.


	12. Chapter 11: Firsts

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

They were both in desperate need of a shower. Edward's hands were all beat up and had left trails of blood on both Bella and himself.

Bella told Edward to take a seat on the counter while she pulled rubbing alcohol and cotton balls out from the cabinet.

Without asking, she grabbed his hands and placed them under the running water that poured from the bathroom faucet. He jumped a little when the water hit his hands. He wanted to pull them back, but not if it meant pulling them from Bella's grasp. His injuries weren't as bad as Bella thought they would be. It made her question how much blood might not have been his.

When she was finished rinsing his hands, she poured the alcohol over them. Edward had been too busy staring at Bella's profile to realize what she had done until it was too late. The sizzling burn was enough to have him rip his hands from hers. He jumped off the counter cursing and holding his hands up like they were on fire. They _felt_ like they were on fire.

"Oh, Edward, stop being a baby and come back here." Bella laughed.

"What the fuck, Bella! Can't you warn a guy? Jesus Christ…it hurts so bad," he whimpered.

Bella patted the counter. "Come on, hop up. I need to bandage them still."

Edward gave his hands a little shake before looking back at Bella. He reached over and traced a mark on her neck. "You have red on you. And it isn't ink."

Bella reached up to wipe at the spot he just touched. "Yeah, well if you haven't noticed, it's on your clothes and in my hair, too. I really hope you didn't murder him." Bella was teasing, but she hoped it was the truth.

"Head wounds bleed a lot," he said with a shrug. Then he groaned as he inspected his shirt.

"I can wash that for you. Would you like to take a shower?" asked Bella.

Edward tugged on a lock of her hair. "Is that an invitation?" He only meant it as a joke, but the room suddenly became very small, followed by an awkward silence. Before he knew it, Edward was closing the distance between his face and hers.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Bella blurted. He could feel her hands on his chest restraining him.

Edward deflected by picking up the locket from Bella's chest. "This is pretty."

Bella panicked, again, within 30 seconds. She was sure she was going to pass out if he didn't stop…just…moving. She snatched it back from his fingers and took a step back.

"You have a girlfriend, Edward," Bella whispered to the ground. She started putting the medical supplies away.

"She's not really a girlfriend. But I get it."

"Do you? Because it's pretty shady."

"I do."

Bella stopped her movements and leaned against the wall. She crossed her arms over her chest and rested her head on the wall as well.

"Bella…" He wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

Throwing caution to the wind, he closed the two steps between them and trapped her face in his hands. He didn't want to give her the opportunity to protest. He kissed her, covering her mouth, so any attempts she may have tried to make would be swallowed up. Again, she surprised him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him even closer.

Edward removed his hands from her face when the kiss deepened and gripped her ass, lifting her legs so they wrapped around him. Bella had to clutch on to his neck and hair to keep her balance. When he had adjusted her in his arms, he carried her into the hall.

"Which one is yours? Because it _really_ doesn't matter to me," he said, breaking the kiss.

Bella pointed wildly, because it _really_ didn't matter to her either. Luckily, she pointed in the right direction and found herself lowered onto her own bed.

"Where is Alice?" he asked, and then progressed to kissing down her neck.

Bella had a hard time finding her voice. "With Jasper… she is staying with Jasper."

That was all he needed to hear before lifting her torso to remove her shirt. He threw it over his shoulder and then removed his own. With no hesitation, he lowered back down to continue kissing her. They were both shocked to find how much pleasure they got from just their upper bodies touching.

Edward found his hands groping her tits over her light green bra. He had to detach his face from hers to examine it after he felt it. "Shit, Bella, what is the point in wearing this if you can see right through it?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "It's not the material that matters; it's the underwire support that counts." Her laughter was cut short when she felt his lips replace his hands.

The sensations caused her to arch her back, signaling to Edward that she was fine with the progression. He ghosted his hands down her sides and went to work removing her jeans. When he had them shimmied down to her hips, he stood back, grabbed the ends at her feet and pulled. Bella had helped by inclining back on her elbows and lifting as he pulled.

As soon as hers were ripped off, he went to work on his own. When they hit the floor, he stepped out of them, kicked them away, and pounced on Bella. This made her giggle and squirm a bit. He smiled, wrapped his arms around her, and started the kissing all over again.

When he tugged on her panties, he couldn't hold back the words that spilled from his mouth. "Well, the bra was definitely a tease… are these grandma panties?" He couldn't contain his laughter. The slap sounded harder than it was when she hit his chest with the palm of her hand.

"Shut up, Edward! Oh, my God. It wasn't like I had planned this." He was still snickering as he kissed her chest. "They are not grandma panties," she mumbled.

"I like the little flowers. Very cute."

Bella blushed. "Can we _please_ stop talking about my underwear?"

"No problem." Edward sat up on his knees and with both hands, he yanked them down her smooth legs and tossed them over his head. "There, all better."

Bella drew her knees up and crossed her ankles. She was suddenly feeling very shy. Edward noticed her mood change instantly. He crawled up and snuggled next to her, turning her body to face him. He smoothed back her hair and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Are you alright?" he whispered near her mouth.

"I…I have something I need to tell you," she whispered back.

"Alright. You can tell me anything."

"I haven't…I've never…"Bella groaned and covered her face with her hands. Edward removed them and kissed her again.

He didn't need to let her finish. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He knew she was innocent, but to think some other guy hadn't gotten his hands on her already… it was just absurd. This was going to be a significant life step for her. This registered with him, but he could tell she was willing and he was too selfish to call it off. He knew this should be more romantic. She deserved so much more, but he wanted her for so long. He wasn't going to stop unless she asked him too.

He pulled away from her only to remove the condom packet from his jeans. He would have preferred to go skin to skin, to really connect with her, but this was going to be painful for her. The lubricant from the condom would help somewhat. He would wait to ask her about birth control next time. God, how he hoped there would be a next time.

He entered her slowly and she never tried to stop him. Even through the burning pain, Bella never felt more alive. An exciting buzz rippled through her. She felt like she was crossing over into the forbidden.

He whispered in her ear how beautiful she was and how good she felt. Her face hurt from smiling so much. She kept her arms firm around his neck and her legs tight around his ass and upper legs. If she was squeezing too hard, he never complained.

Since his movements were slow and steady, he could have lasted a lot longer, but he knew she was sore and didn't want to overdo it. He regretted not going down on her first to try to get her off. He pushed those thoughts away and told himself next time, next time. He didn't want to think about anything but that moment and how important it was. That this, in fact, did happen.

Bella's gasps and sighs aided his release. He held her tight and kissed her all over her neck, hair, and face.

"I'm staying over."

"Ok."

"This way I can take advantage of you again… maybe while you're sleeping."

"That sounds a bit rapey."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm staying over to snuggle. Better?"

"Not really, because the rapey part is already out there."

"Good night, Bella." Edward kissed her temple and removed himself from her to toss the condom and piss. When he got back, he found her under the covers and nestled into her pillow. He wasted no time jumping in under the covers with her, stealing half of her pillow even though there was another one. His eyes caught her eyes before she closed them.

Edward woke to the sound of his cellphone vibrating. It wasn't loud, but he was so used to the sound that it roused him awake. It was his alarm. He was supposed to be in class in thirty minutes time. It was only an hour long, so he decided to let Bella sleep and come back afterwards. If she was still sleeping, then he wouldn't feel so bad for waking her, since technically he was giving her an extra hour and half. If she was awake, then even better.

He threw on his clothes and crept to the door, closing it softly behind him.

* * *

I am loving Disappear Here by h32mh32m.

Thank you Jess for looking this over, even though you had shit to do… like pack for Italy. Still hate you.

BTW – got the real Boba Fett's autograph over the weekend.


	13. Chapter 12: Morning After

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Alice and Jasper made their way back to her place. Alice had forgotten a text book that she needed for her next class.

"Seriously, I love cheese. I am that girl that stands in the kitchen hogging the cheese tray. I may or may not use wine to help wash it down, but that is beside the point. But come on, Jasper, nuts? They are just nasty!"

"Hazelnuts? Almonds? Pistachios? Really… you hate all nuts?"

"I wish I was allergic so I could use that as an excuse. People give me such a hard time around the holidays, too, because they make these weird pies, like pecan pie, and they get mad at me for not trying it...and they have bowls of nuts in, like, every room."

"What?"

"So, I'll be the girl at the party hogging the cheese tray, while you stand there laughing at me while popping nasty nuts in your mouth."

"That's what she said!"

Alice just rolled her eyes.

Alice and Jasper weren't quiet as they entered the apartment. They were smiling and laughing too much to even notice the door was unlocked at first. When Alice looked down to the keys in her hand, it clicked.

"The door wasn't locked," Alice said with a slightly worried expression. "Bella!" she called.

Alice wasn't _really_ nervous. No one expects the worse initially. She was just being cautious.

Even still, finding Bella waking from her cozy bed, Alice had to let out a breath she'd been holding. Then, she immediately sucked in a lung full of air when she got a good look at her.

"Jesus, Bella! Are you ok?"

"What?"

"You have like, dried blood on you…wait…are you naked?!"

Bella was still half asleep. She was exhausted and sore. After being woken by loud shrilling noises, she wanted to throw a pillow or a punch. Things started to slowly make sense. Reluctantly, she felt the empty side of the bed. There was nothing there. Bella quickly dodged the question.

"What time is it?"

"Bella…dude, you look like shit. Seriously… what is going on?"

Bella gave Alice a pointed glare and repeated her question. "What time is it?" Alice took a second to look at her watch. "It's 9:30."

Bella jumped from the bed with the sheet wrapped around her. "Shit! I was supposed to be in class a half hour ago." She stumbled towards the bathroom, knocking pillows onto the floor and tripping over the sheet wrapped around her feet.

"Bella, you are starting to freak me out. Since when do you not set your alarm? Since when do you sleep naked? Why was the door unlocked? Why do you look like you murdered someone?" Bella halted her pursuit for the shower.

"Alice, really, I'll explain everything. It's not as weird as it looks. But I really _needed_ to be in class a half hour ago. I am pretty sure there was going to be a quiz today, and I can't fuck with my scholarship. Please let this drop for now."

Alice sighed and motioned with her hands for Bella to continue towards the bathroom.

Bella washed as fast as she could. She remembered to scrub her neck when her thoughts took her back to when Edward traced the smudge with his fingers.

Exiting the bathroom at full speed, she was accosted by Alice, who stuffed her into a dusty peach colored pleated top and brown, cuffed pants. Her hair was still damp when she dashed past Jasper on the way out the door. They both had given each other a toothless smile, but she was too tardy to stop for pleasantries.

She had been late to class, but luck was on her side. The professor didn't pass out the quiz until the last half of class. Bella walked in just in time. The professor gave her a disappointed look but didn't cause a fuss.

Her stomach was grumbling when she was done. No embarrassing sounds, just achy hunger pains. She decided to head to the café near the Student Union building. She usually ate at home because it was cheaper, but she was too hungry to wait.

Bella had never seen Edward on campus before, so she was jolted when she noticed him on her way to the café. It only took her a moment to notice he was consoling a girl… no, not any girl - Jane. She seemed to be crying. He didn't seem upset at all. She felt extremely guilty, all of a sudden, and a little worried. She would never want to be the girl to receive bad news from Edward Cullen and pitied any one that did.

That made her think. How long would it be until he tired of her? Until he was telling some other girl that Bella wasn't "really a girlfriend". Because she wasn't. They hadn't even gone on a date before she slept with him and in principle, that could be it. The last she heard from him. He had made no promises.

Of course, she didn't regret a moment of it. Even if he confronted her and broke her heart, she wouldn't… couldn't. You don't go, "Oh, no, I don't want you to break my heart." You say, "Hell yeah," and run with it. You cherish it. You savor it. You think back on it when you are old and grey and thank the lords you weren't too chicken shit to take a chance.

But, poor Jane, she thought. She could sympathize. She was pretty sure she would be in those shoes sooner or later. She stuck in her ear-buds and turned on her iPod. She wasn't a huge fan, but Dolly Parton's _Jolene_ kind of fit the mood. She changed her mind and redirected her course. A nice, warm bowl of soup in bed sounded pretty damn good.

Bella's plans were ruined when she walked in the door. Alice was waiting for her, and it wasn't long before she was pulling her back out the door, refusing no for an answer. Alice wanted to take her out for lunch and make Bella explain the morning in full detail.

Edward checked his phone again for the hundredth time. She hadn't called, so he figured she was still sleeping. After breaking off whatever it was he had with Jane, he made his way to Bella's place. His knocks were left unanswered. He tried the door just out of curiosity, but found it locked. Someone had to have locked up after he left. He never had to worry about stuff like this before, but he couldn't help but worry a little now.

He shook it off and figured she must have had something to do, and he'd catch her later. He located her number in his phone and pressed _send_. It rang straight to her voicemail. He left her a short message telling her he was at her place but no one was home, and he would catch her later.

Bella hadn't turned her phone back on since before class. With Alice's constant questions, she hadn't even thought about it.

"So, he gave you a ride home. He freaked out about Mike, who had been rough with you, _and_ you did not tell me about it. He beat up Mike. He came _back _to our place. You fixed him up, and then he slept over? And you said this wasn't weird." Alice glanced down at Bella's wrists that were now exposed. "Oh, Bella." Alice wanted to cry, but didn't want to upset her friend any further.

"I didn't want to say anything. I was going to take care of it. Everything always gets blown out of proportion."

"Bella, that shit isn't blown out of proportion. It's messed up."

"Why do I always have to be involved in some crazy drama? I just want simple." Bella sighed and then leaned back into her seat.

"Have you heard from him?"

"No, you saw. He wasn't there when I woke up. I don't know when he left."

"Well, I meant Mike… but now I am even more pissed." Alice started to raise her voice and stand, but Bella beckoned her with her hands to calm down. "He just left!"

"Alice, please!" Bella's eyes were huge and pleading.

Alice regained her calm and sat up straight. She continued her torture on the straw wrapper that rested before her. "Bella, did you do more than just _actual_ sleep with him?" She kept her voice as calm as her body language.

Bella had been flipping through the drink and dessert menu that was always left on the table. "Yes," she whispered. Bella looked up to meet Alice's eyes. "It was amazing."

Alice went from outraged to confused. "Amazing…" Alice repeated.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it anymore." The waitress showed up and placed their orders in front of them. When she left, Bella continued. "Like I said. I want simple. Please, please don't make a big deal out of this. Jasper and Edward are friends, and I don't want things to get weird."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. I'm not going to get all crazy or _act like a friend_ if that's what you want." Bella started to say Alice's name but Alice kept talking. "I'm going to drop it. Just this once. But I swear to God, if I see Mike I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. I'm not going to intentionally seek him out or anything. I'm not going to confront Edward, either. But I just want you to know, this pisses me off."

Bella gave her a halfhearted smile. "Thank you."

They both started eating and between bites, Bella decided she wanted to say one more thing.

"I really like him, Alice. I always have. He didn't do anything I didn't want. I am just as curious to see what happens as you are. If he acts like it didn't mean anything, so be it. Yeah, I'll be upset, but it wouldn't be his fault. I'm hoping things don't play out like that though. So, thank you for backing down."

Alice just nodded.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. My fault.

Finally saw Remember Me, which was totally a fanfiction on the big screen.

Jessica is a peach. Not only a high-class pimp, but also beta's this hella fast.


	14. Chapter 13: Zydeco

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Alice had had another afternoon class, so she dropped Bella off at home after lunch. She locked up her car and then headed towards the campus on foot, while Bella made her way up the stairs to her waiting bed. Still wearing her clothes, she crawled under her covers and took a long nap.

The sun had set by the time she woke up. Streaks of light from the streetlamps below snuck in through the blinds. Without leaving her bed, Bella felt around for her phone. She used it as a watch in most cases. When her poorly attempted search came up short she remembered that she had left it in her purse. She left her bed with a groan, flipped on the light switch, shielded her eyes from the harsh fluorescents, and located her phone in her bag. It turned off immediately after she turned it on. It was dead.

Grabbing her iPod, she shuffled into the kitchen to make dinner. She almost didn't hear the knocks coming from the front door over the music. She was surprised to find Edward standing there but didn't let it show. She did let him see the huge smile that covered her face. She noticed he was talking before she ripped the ear buds from her ears.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"I said can I come in?" he laughed.

Bella laughed too and then moved out of the way so he could get by.

"I'm making dinner. Are you hungry?"

Edward picked up the discarded music player from the counter where Bella just left it.

"You have an iPod? You eat basically ramen noodles, spaghetti, or peanut butter & jelly sandwiches every day, but you can afford an iPod?"

"No, it was given to me. And how do you know what I eat?"

"Someone just _gave_ you an iPod?"

"Well, I refused it at first, but you know Alice."

"Alice gave you an iPod."

"Yeah."

"You have friends that just give you iPods."

"Look, Alice always has to have the best of everything. When a new something or other comes out, she has to have it. So, she passes down the outdated _something_ to her friends. Rose had already gotten her previous iPod, so Alice claimed it was my turn. Actually, the other day Rose just got Alice's video one… when Alice upgraded to an iPhone."

"You have a whole section of Zydeco music on here. Zydeco music? Really?"

"Seriously, are you going to ridicule me all night about my music?"

"Perhaps. I am still curious about your secret Zydeco obsession."

Bella leaned over and snatched it from Edward's hands when he was too busy scrolling through her music folders.

"It's not a secret. I just don't go around telling everyone, because most people don't even know what Zydeco music is, ok? I like to listen to music. Sometimes I like to match it to what I'm doing. Like I listened to a lot of Tchaikovsky violin pieces while reading a novel concentrated mostly on the violin. And when I cook Cajun food, I like to listen to Zydeco. It's just what I do."

"Can we stop saying Zydeco now?"

Bella and Edward both laughed. Bella went back to stirring the pot in front of her, so Edward leaned over to get a look.

"What are you making?" he asked, just because. He already knew since the ingredients were right in front of him. He took this time and her proximity to study her profile and move her hair behind her shoulder.

It didn't escape her that what she was making was one of the things he listed off earlier in their conversation, and she smiled. "Spaghetti…"

Bella gathered some plates and utensils and placed them on the kitchen table. Edward wasn't sure what to do, so he just followed her to the table, took a seat, and watched her move about. When it was done, she didn't serve him. She just placed the pots on some worn oven mitts to let him help himself.

The table was used and gaudy and only had three chairs that didn't match. It was alright though, because it fit perfectly into the little alcove in the kitchen.

They ate mostly in silence. Both of them were feeling pretty awkward. Edward was wondering why she was being so calm and reserved. He wanted to know why she didn't call him back. Bella was trying to act like this was normal and not like a crazy girl who didn't know what the hell was going on.

When they were finished eating, Bella grabbed both their plates to take to the sink. Without dinner to distract them from the overwhelming tension, they were both pretty antsy. Edward was bouncing his leg repeatedly while staring at the scratches on the wood tabletop. Bella added the plates and silverware to the collection of dirty dishes in the dishwasher. When she was done, she just leaned against the counter and studied her nails.

Edward was tired of this. He never felt so ridiculous and spastic with other girls. He didn't understand. Bella was so easy to be around. She was pleasant. So, why was it so hard for him to talk to her? His internal struggles made him laugh out loud, which made Bella look up at him.

He removed himself from the uncomfortable chair and closed the distance between them. He gathered her hair in his hands to smooth it down behind her neck and then hugged her. She reached her arms up to return it. As he leaned down to trail the kisses from her cheek to her mouth, the front door opened to a very vibrant Alice.

Alice spotted the couple through the kitchen archway.

"Oh hey, Edward. What's up?" Alice asked. She then made eye contact with Bella. "Bella, you need to get dressed." All Bella could do was look confused.

"We're going out," Alice replied with a deadpan expression. Like it should be obvious.

"Alice, it's a school night. I have class in the morning," Bella argued.

"So?"

"So, I have _responsibilities_ in the morning." Bella made sure to sound out each syllable when she said responsibilities.

Alice just stared at her like she was crazy. Bella felt crazy. She also felt wide awake. She had slept all day. Bella took a step back from Edward and made eye contact. "Are you going?"

Edward wanted to say no. He wanted to stay here with Bella, just Bella, but he could see the persistence in Alice's eyes. "Sure."

Bella sighed and then walked to her room to change. "Do I have time for a shower?" she called over her shoulder without looking back.

"Yeah, a quick one. Jasper will be here soon to pick us up. He's driving tonight."

"Wow, Jasper is driving?" Edward asked. He was still standing in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm drinking tonight. It's his turn to drive." Alice was nonchalant when she said this, and Edward released a puzzled, "Huh."

"What?"

"Well, it's just… Jasper is never the designated anything because he's usually too drunk or too stoned. It's… Jasper."

Alice made a sound like a tsk and marched past Edward to scrounge around in the refrigerator.

Bella got ready in a hurry. She hated to rush, but she hated making people wait even more. She was never one to dress up, but she wanted to do a little more tonight knowing she had Edward's_ somewhat_ attention. She put on a black cotton shirt that was semitransparent. It was incredibly comfortable, but still rather sexy because you could sort of see her black bra through it. She paired it with skinny, dark-wash jeans and flats. She never wore heels unless it was a special occasion. She left her hair down. She noted that Edward always touched her hair, and she liked it.

Edward and Alice were still chatting in the kitchen when Bella returned. Edward's eyes went immediately to Bella's breasts. The scoop neck dipped down enough to show her collar bone, but was still tactful. He couldn't help but notice her creamy skin contrasted with the silky cotton. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to trace a finger down the black strap that _only just_ peaked out from under her shirt on her right shoulder. He put his hands in his pockets instead.

"Hey, Bella, you ready?" Alice asked.

"Yep," Bella replied and smiled at the troublesome looking Edward. She wondered if it was because Alice had been giving him a hard time.

"Yeah, well I am going to take off then."

As soon as the words left Edward's mouth, Bella's smile faded. She wanted to ask him where he was going. She had thought he was coming out with her. Alice noticed Bella's confusion and stepped in to straighten it out.

"Edward drove here, so he's going to go home to change and then meet us there."

"Oh," Bella replied. She fought the smile that wanted to take over her face.

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave without saying bye first. So, um, I will see you later then." Edward was only talking to Bella but made a point to look at Alice as well. He wasn't sure if he should kiss her or hug her or what, so he copped out and waved a little before he headed out the door.

Jasper arrived moments later. He didn't meet them upstairs. He just honked the car horn alerting them that he had arrived. He didn't realize that this would piss off Alice. She let him know as soon as they got in the car. He took his punishment by ordering her a fruity girl drink as soon as they walked into the bar. He _hated _telling the bartender he wanted a Sex on the Beach. Alice knew his disdain for ordering such cocktails, and she didn't even _like_ that drink. But she drank every last drop with a smirk on her face.

* * *

I'll be working an expo next week in Orlando and don't know how much time I'll get to write/post then. I'm going to try to have the next chapter ready for Monday, but everything seems to be conspiring against me lately. Right now I have no internet at home, which is giving me withdrawal symptoms and making me want to pull my hair out. So, even if the chapter is ready over the weekend I have to wait till Monday to email it to my lovely beta friend.

I did want to say that the whole cheese/nut convo last chapter should be credited to Jessica0306 as well. _Since_ it was a conversation that the two of us have had.

Also, maybe no one has noticed, but I wanted to clear up the whole dorm/apartment thing. In college my "dorms" _were_ apartments. Four girls in a 2Bed/2Bath apartment. (I was an RA, so I was lucky and had my own room.) I just didn't know if you were picturing what most standard dorms looked like… two twin beds in a closet sized space... and found my descriptions confusing at all. I just take from what I know.

BTW – My iPod was given to me or I wouldn't have one.

I'm not religious, but I am super happy I get a day off tomorrow. Thank you, Jesus. I hope everyone else enjoys the holidays.


	15. Chapter 14: Beer

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A special thanks to Jessica0306. This was a hot mess when I sent it to her.

* * *

"I can't believe you made Jasper buy you that drink," Bella chastised.

"What?! He deserved it" Alice retorted.

"Look at him. He looks so embarrassed. I think the bartender is laughing at him," Bella pressed. Both Alice and Bella watched Jasper rub his flushed face with both his hands. Sure enough, the bartender was holding in a laugh.

"This is the last one, OK? These things sure pack a punch, though. Honestly, Bella, this is not that big of deal. I could have been a lot bitchier. Plus, he's the only one able to buy alcohol here, and if he wants to get me buzzed and happy, then he has to do what I say." Alice shuffled in her chair and continued to sip on the water-downed remains in her glass.

Bella nursed the soda in front of her. She really wanted something citrusy like a Sea Breeze but wasn't going to ask that of Jasper.

Rosalie and Emmett made their way towards their friends from the front entrance. Their coats were removed before they reached the table, but they didn't stop their conversation.

"Unlike cocaine, it's nothing to be sniffed at Rose," Emmett barked.

"You would know," Rose responded.

Alice and Bella gave each other knowing looks. It didn't matter what Rosalie and Emmett were quarrelling about. They were always like this.

Jasper joined them at that moment with Alice's third fruity, girly drink and a beer for himself. "Are you sure you don't want anything, Bella?" Jasper asked.

Bella declined his offer and gave him a genuine smile.

"What the hell, Jasper? I'm right here. Where's my drink?" Emmett bellowed.

"I'm not your bitch. You can't ask nicely?"

"When did you become such a girl? Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Leave him alone. I've already messed with him enough tonight," Alice interrupted.

"Damn, Alice, don't fuck with my man. My best man. My favorite person in the whole world." Emmett stopped talking and looked for Rosalie. He grabbed her around the waist and continued, "Except for Rosie here of course."

"Get your own drinks, Em."

"You know I can't, asshole. Just buy us a pitcher and Rose and I will share."

"Fine," Jasper huffed and walked back to the bar.

"Why do they serve him? Does he have a fake ID or something?" Bella asked.

Before Emmett realized what he was saying, he answered her. "Nah, it's just the privileges of once fucking a chick that works here.

"Wait, is that why he can buy drinks here?" Alice screeched, slamming her empty glass on the table.

"Yeah, she's got his picture taped behind the bar there. His drinks are like half off too," Emmett replied coolly. He knew he fucked up but couldn't stop the words coming from his mouth. Rosalie groaned next to him and shook her head. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "God you are so stupid sometimes. Jasper is going to kill you."

Alice's eyes went directly towards Jasper who was busy joking with the bartender. Luckily for him it was a male bartender. The pitcher was placed in front of him, and he walked off with it towards the table.

"Alice?" Bella inquired.

Alice hadn't taken her eyes off Jasper. He was all smiles until he caught Alice's glare. He didn't know what he did this time, but his night has gone to shit. When he reached the table, Alice jumped right in.

"She still lets you drink here…with discounts…why is _that_, Jasper?" Alice asked with a disapproving tone.

At first Jasper was confused, but when he looked around the table and saw the apologetic look on his friends' faces, it registered.

"You mean Maria? Um, we are still friends, I guess." Jasper swallowed a large swig from his beer.

"Uh huh. Outside, now," Alice seethed while pushing her glass away from her. They both got up and left the table.

"Well, at least I got a pitcher first," Emmett joked. Rosalie punched him on the shoulder.

"Shit, I should have known better than to ask questions." Bella sighed.

"Oh please, Bella. This is all _this_ idiot's fault,"Rosalie replied while pointing at Emmett beside her.

"Hey, Bella, right… you're in my creative thinking class, aren't you?" A strong male voice asked next to her. He had been sitting near by when he noticed her and finally built up the nerve to talk to her. Bella looked up to gaze at a very attractive face. She sort of recognized him, but that class was large and she never really paid attention.

"Yep, I'm Bella."

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

Edward was laughing as he entered the bar. He had come across Alice and Jasper bickering in the parking lot. When he looked around, he spotted the group near the back. He didn't like what he saw. Instead of heading to the table, he went to the bar. He bought a beer, citing that it was for Jasper, that he went to the bathroom. The guy really didn't care and handed him the bottle without discretion. He couldn't control his fervor any longer and made his way towards Bella.

When he approached, he took the seat next to Bella and wrapped his arm over the back of her chair.

Emmett interjected, "How the hell did you get a beer? Is Jasper done getting reamed yet?" Emmett searched the bar. Edward ignored him and watched the guy leaning close to Bella back up and say his goodbyes.

When he was gone, Edward spoke up. "So, who was that?" He spoke to the group, but the question was directed at Bella.

"He's in one of my classes. He was just saying hello," Bella answered.

"And wanted to buy you a drink," Rosalie added. Bella gave her a pointed look and Rosalie just smiled.

"Is that so?" Edward said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Seriously, Ed, how did you get a beer? Am I the only one in this place _not_ allowed? I look older than all you fuckers," Emmett whined.

"Gentlemen never kiss and tell," Edward teased.

Bella was transfixed on Edward's nearness. He smelt freshly showered and his hair was still damp. She could feel his arm grazing her back. She was feeling a little scatterbrained. It was the first time she was hit on at a bar by a _non-_creepy dude. It happened while Edward was present. Edward seemed put out by this. This could mean good things. Maybe.

"Did you see Alice by any chance?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, out front… yelling at Jazz." Edward laughed.

"I wonder if she is still giving me a ride back." Bella knew what she was doing.

"I could drive you home," Edward offered.

"Thanks, cool." Bella smiled. Worked like a charm, she thought. Edward smiled back.

About ten minutes later, Alice and Jasper made their way back in the bar. The gang teased them about their lovers' quarrel and then about makeup sex when the two made some excuse to take off. Emmett bitched at Jasper about how he was supposed to choose bro's before ho's. He was mad that he couldn't get any more drinks. The pitcher was pretty much drained.

Edward chose this opportunity to ask Bella if she was ready, but before he could say anything, a commotion close by caught his attention. Jane was drunk and yelling at some guy.

"Hey, guys, I'll be right back…" Edward said and left the table. Rosalie, Emmett and Bella watched as he made his way over to Jane. They couldn't really hear what was said, but Edward was speaking softly to a frazzled Jane. She could barely stand upright and her shirt was all rumpled. Guilt washed over Bella.

Emmett and Rosalie weren't clueless to the Edward and Bella situation. Alice had called Rosalie that afternoon, which lead to a call to Emmett. They just decided to keep quiet, but they knew this Jane thing must be awkward for Bella. They both jumped in to start a conversation with her as a distraction.

Edward appeared shortly after. "Hey, I need to take Jane home. She's really drunk and I want to make sure she gets home alright." He looked upset and Bella told him it was fine. Rosalie jumped in to say they'd take Bella home.

Edward was going to offer to take Bella with him but knew it would be _all kinds _of messed up to have Bella in the car with Jane.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I… can I call you later?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, sure. Talk to you later," Bella replied.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella watched Edward pretty much carry Jane out the door. Emmett couldn't hold back his snickering and Rosalie yelled at him for it. They all decided then that it was time to leave as well. On the way out the door, Bella was pulled to the side again by the same guy from earlier.

"Hey, sorry. I know you're leaving, but I wanted to give you my number. If you need any help… in class… or just want to hang out or something… ya know." He stuttered through the sentence. Bella found it endearing. He looked so bashful. She took the paper he had presented in his hand just to be polite.

"OK," she said and left the bar. When she got in the car, she used the streetlight to view the paper. It was just his name and phone number.

* * *

I have a twitter. I will try to actually use it more. I'm geektragedyhos.

I'm working that SPIE trade show this week... won't really be able to reply much... but I still appreciate!


	16. Chapter 15: Happy Times

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

The wind and rain were a torrent of darkness upon the trees. Bella watched the weather through the large window from the comfort of her living room. She stood in her faded flannel pajamas with her bedspread wrapped around her like a multicolored burrito. Only her face was peeking out through all the fabric. The soothing sounds of the storm outside were helping her to think. She desperately wanted to clear her head. She hadn't heard from Edward in two days. She was allowing herself one more day until she could completely freak out. That was the standard, she concluded, three days. She had already called out of work that day and planned on spending her free time exactly like that - wrapped up and cozy in her little apartment.

Alice had called to ask what her lunch plans were, and Bella vacillated between some excuses. She wasn't sure if hiding away was such a good idea but knew she wouldn't be able to put on a plastic smile to placate Alice either. Finally, Bella just told her that she couldn't go.

She had been sure Edward was interested in her. He had seemed curious about that classmate who approached her at the bar, but now she was nervous that it might have made _her_ seem not interested in _Edward_ since she had been talking to another guy. Should she have said something like "I don't want him" or "You're the only one I want"? No, she decided. It would have made her seem deranged and she did nothing wrong. Yet, he left with Jane, his ex, and hasn't called her like he said he would. He had _asked_. She had told him _yes_. Then she wondered about her tone when she told him yes. Maybe because of the whole _him leaving with Jane_ thing had knocked her off balance, her yes sounded more like a no. Maybe, she thought, she should have gone to lunch with Alice. She was losing it.

Edward had spent the last two days thinking about Bella's panties. How cute they were - all white cotton with little tiny flowers. He had made fun of them, but it was the furthest from the truth. He had much preferred finding her in them to those predictable lacy things. He thought about them between each question on his biology test that he had stayed up all night studying for – while also thinking about her panties. While helping Jasper and Emmett put together some living room shelving unit. While jerking off in the shower. While he went for his morning run. He was losing it.

Yet, he couldn't bring himself to call her. He didn't want to seem too desperate. She hadn't called him and he had been the last to call her. He had even shown up at her door, twice. So what if she wasn't home the first time? He had told her via voicemail that he had been there. He needed a plan.

On the third day, if Bella was being honest with herself, she knew she was eager to get to school for the chance she would see Edward Cullen. She switched her route so that she passed near the area she had spotted him before. Unfortunately, she didn't see him and found herself sulking in her hard metal desk all through class.

Edward had called to beg his parents for a favor. It took him almost an hour to convince them that he was responsible and that they could trust him. Once he got the response he was looking for, he grabbed his jacket on the way out the door. Of course Bella's phone went straight to voicemail when he finally decided to call her. So, he tried the next best thing. He called Alice. She let him know where he could find Bella and find her he did. He waited for her outside of class.

All her sulking left a frown on Bella's face when she left class, but it turned to shock when she found Edward leaning against the cold cement wall. Her face flushed and her bag almost slid off her shoulder. She caught it by the strap in time.

"Hi," she greeted him first.

"I want to take you somewhere. Will you go with me, my pretty little thing?" he asked.

"Where? Now?" Bella wanted to go with him now and it didn't matter where, but she did have another class and those questions just seemed like an appropriate reply. She'd skip her next class regardless of the answer.

"This weekend and it's a surprise." He grabbed the bag from her and threw it over his own shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around her and escorted her down the hall. "Where are you headed?"

Bella wanted to lie and tell him she was free the rest of the day, but she was a terrible liar… and just _felt_ wrong lying to him. "Well, I've got another class," she sighed and continued, "It's a dozer… two hours of monotone rambling."

"Can I walk you?" he asked.

Bella let him know which way she was headed and he walked her all the way, keeping his arm secured around her. A million questions juggled around in her head, but the walk remained quiet between them.

When they reached her destination, he handed back her bag.

"You never answered my question." Edward was hoping she would have asked more about his surprise.

"I'm free this weekend," Bella replied. She looked up at him with shy brown eyes. He watched her drop her eyes as she mumbled, "You haven't called."

Edward ran his hand through his hair. He was elated that she seemed displeased about that, but at the same time it made him feel like shit. "Yeah, sorry. I've been a bit busy."

"How is Jane?" Bella cringed internally. She hadn't meant to ask that question. She wanted to face palm, but instead she just let her hair fall down around her face.

"Um, I haven't seen her since I dropped her off the other night. She was really wasted though. I had to pretty much carry her up three flights of stairs. It would have been funny to watch her try to climb them herself, but there was the fear of her falling down three flights of stairs." Edward chuckled a bit, but then felt like shit again for laughing at Jane's expense. He was sure it made him seem like an ass.

Bella just nodded and hid her smile. With a straight face, Bella made eye contact again. "So, I should go," she said, pointing to the door behind her. "Will you be picking me up this weekend… or like do I have to meet you somewhere?"

Edward was relieved she still wanted to go with him. He gave her a few details and made plans to call her. Then leaned in and kissed her chastely on her soft lips. "See you soon, Bella," he practically whispered and watched as she entered her class.

Edward picked Bella up at work on Friday. She had packed ahead of time and brought her bag with her to work so that she'd be ready when he arrived. He had called the day before to hash out the schedule, and Bella was stunned to learn it was a full weekend getaway. When she mentioned her plans to Alice and Rosalie, they got all giddy and made sure to tease her about using protection. She asked them if they knew anything, like where she was actually going, and they were both clueless. She had hoped they heard something from Jasper or Emmett.

The drive was long and Bella found herself drifting off in the passenger seat. Edward kept the radio low as she napped, glancing over every once and awhile to watch her sleep. When the car pulled onto the gravel driveway, Bella woke from the vibrations and adjustment of speed. She glanced at the clock on the car's dashboard and sighed.

"Sorry for sleeping for so long. I am a terrible travel companion," she apologized.

Edward smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Plus now that you had a nap you'll be well rested." Bella blushed and distracted herself by taking in her surroundings.

They were parked in front of a beautiful, old cabin. Tall trees walled them in from nothing and everything, except the road that led them there. The air smelled clean but with a hint of salt.

"Are we near the ocean?" Bella asked.

"Yep." Edward smiled again and opened his door. He walked around while Bella gathered the things stored by her feet and he opened her door as well. He left her there to admire the cabin while he gathered their bags from the back seat. She was clutching her purse, book, and pillow as he led her in. He had ruffled around in the bushes first, before he jumped out holding a key and yelling, "Ah Hah!"

"This is my parents' cabin. They lease it out every so often, but no one is staying here for at least another month. I had to repeat over and over again that I was not having a party before they finally believed me. I told them I needed to get away to study. It took a lot of convincing before they told me where the hidden key was." Edward chuckled again.

Bella was still admiring the bright wood furniture and floor length windows that revealed that they were in fact _very_ close to the ocean.

"It's very nice," she stated. Her eyes were suddenly on his.

Then her lips were on his. The items she had in her hands fell to the floor so that she could use them to pull him close. He kissed her back, and she was pure warmth and melting sweetness.

"Christ, have mercy," he whispered.

Bella let out a soft gasp when he touched her cheek with his cold hand, and Edward used this opportunity to access her mouth with his tongue. Kissing her left tingles throughout his body and he quickly gathered her up. Bella responded by locking her ankles together behind his back. He held her against him as he walked them towards the master bedroom. He wasn't as gentle as he meant to be when he dropped her on the bed, and she bounced once. Bella laughed.

Edward stripped off his sweater and shirt at the same time and made work on his jeans. Bella was slower because of her position, but managed to remove her shirt and shimmy her jeans down before Edward crawled up over her. This was going better than he had imagined. He had hoped that he would get to do this again with her but didn't think it would happen right away. He had planned on working for it. This was better.

Bella didn't know what had gotten into her, but she wanted him. She wanted to be close to him again. She wanted him more than she was nervous, which was saying a lot. She was pretty nervous. Edward returned to kissing her and while touching and caressing, they had somehow moved the comforter down to cover themselves from the chill of the room. The pillows were cool from the temperature and felt nice on their flushed faces.

When their undergarments were removed, Edward kissed both her nipples, admiring that were a rosy pink, the same as her lips.

"Bella, I have to leave to go get a condom from my bag." This was also said out loud so she could state any objections, if she had any.

Before Edward could leave, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I'm on the pill."

They both stopped talking and resumed kissing. Edward spread her legs with his own and aligned himself. He was still afraid of hurting her and decided that this time he wouldn't rush it. Instead of doing what he _really _wanted to do at that moment, he kissed down her body instead. Once Bella realized what he was doing she began to squirm. This was too much, too embarrassing for her.

Edward felt her movements and placed his hand on her stomach to calm her. He looked up to find her covering her face with her hands. "Bella, relax. It's ok." He kissed her creamy thigh while still looking at her. She peeked down at him through her fingers.

"You are so beautiful," he said and then kissed her where it mattered.

Soon her hands were no longer on her face, but fisted in the sheets above her. She still partially hid her face in the crook of her arm, but that was mainly to muffle the sounds that escaped her lips. Edward loved the sounds, but they were making things difficult for him on his end. He desperately wanted to be inside her.

When he felt her shudder, he crawled back up and buried his face in her hair and neck. Bella draped her leg over his thigh and felt him slide his tip up and down. She was so sensitive that she didn't know if it felt good or if she wanted to tell him to stop. She definitely wasn't going to tell him to stop though. It felt so wet down there. She didn't know if that was normal, and her nerves were kicking in again. They disappeared when she felt him enter her.

Everything disappeared. She didn't remember it feeling so good last time. She gasped and clung to his back as he entered inch by inch. His face was still hidden in her neck, but she felt his heavy breathing and sometimes his eyelashes on her cheek. When he began rocking his hips she felt his lips and teeth on her ear. Her body was on overload. Nothing was supposed to be this good.

Edward started slow, but he couldn't control his primitive instincts. He left his hiding place and lifted up so he could see her face. This made her shy and she closed her eyes. He kissed her neck and then used his arms to hold himself up. Bella copied his movements and opened her legs wide. She wanted more and more. When her breathing became heavy and her moans loud Edward came to a finish. He rolled over slightly, pulling her close with one arm and with the other he sought out the blanket by their knees that got kicked off half way through. He just wanted to lay there forever in this post-coital bliss.

He was too happy, so when Bella moved to get up, he trapped her there. She giggled and tried again, but he held her tight. She went to tell him to let her up, but he lightly covered her mouth with his hand and shushed her. She laughed again and removed his hand, but before she could finish the first word, he covered it again. This made her laugh even harder and she whined his name into his hand.

"Ok, Ok… ruin the mood…" Edward teased and released her from his grasp.

Bella had taken health classes and knew it was a good idea to use the bathroom afterwards. She cleaned herself up a bit too and then joined him back in bed. He immediately pulled her back into his arms.

"You hungry?" he asked into her hair.

"A little," she replied.

"What are you making me?" he asked with a serious tone, but Bella snapped her head towards him so fast that he couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"I'm kidding!" he exclaimed while laughing.

Bella huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, well, as best as she could in the position she was in. This only brought Bella's breasts to Edward's attention again.

"I'll order a pizza. There is no food here. I know there is one place that still makes the trip out here. We won't starve." He kissed her head and lightly ran his fingertips over her left breast.

Edward left to grab the menu from the kitchen drawer, along with his cell phone, but returned straight away. When the pizza arrived he only threw on his jeans to answer the door. He placed the box on the bed, removed his jeans, and jumped under the covers. That is where they stayed the rest of the evening.

* * *

A/N: I am really sorry about the delay. It was just a crazy couple of weeks. I want to thank all my readers and followers!

We Both Go Down Together by The Decemberists – one of the songs on the playlist for this story.

I also had major problems trying to spit this chapter out. I even canceled on my friends Sat. night to sit at home and stare at the monitor. The first line I ripped off from The Highwayman poem… for some reason it was stuck in my head…

Thank you Jessica for everything! I had the pleasure of spending some time with her up in Jersey. It was short but sweet.


	17. Chapter 16: Sunny Days

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Waves broke along the rocks. The sky was uncommonly clear and bright. Bella pulled on a button-down top and made her way to the back door. To keep her socks dry, she slipped on a pair of Wellies and headed to the shore. It was a beautiful morning and she couldn't help but revel in it. Just a moment ago she had woken up next to Edward Cullen. There was no other reason for the sun to shine but for that.

Edward didn't wake much later than her and followed the sound of the screen door shutting. Bella was nearing the shore in nothing but a shirt, cotton panties, and boots. He approached her cautiously and then pulled softly on the braid that lay knotted down her back, making her jump a bit. Edward quickly gathered her in his arms, allowing one hand to rest on her bottom.

"You are quite underdressed," Edward whispered in her ear.

"Please, this is more clothing than most girls wear to the beach," Bella replied quietly.

"You look scandalous."

"The sun is out," Bella said with a huge smile, trying to change the subject. She turned her head to rest her face in the crook of his neck. Her hands clutched at the front of his shirt. Edward liked this clingy Bella.

"I was wrong," he sighed.

"About what?" she asked.

"You are not underdressed. You are overdressed."

Bella giggled into his skin. He could feel her breath on his neck. The sensation caused him to close his eyes. He detached his hand from her backside only to slide in under the hem of her panties, touching her bare skin. His boldness made Bella squirm.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella remarked with a smile. He only answered her with a lighthearted shushing sound. Bella could only respond by sighing. He shushed her again, and they both started chuckling.

Even with the sun out, the air was still a tad chilly. When a gust of wind flowed over the couple, Bella shivered. "Well, that settles things then," Edward stated.

Bella removed her face from its hiding place to look up at Edward. "Settles what?"

"Your overdressed attire and the fact that you need warming up…"

Before Bella had time to question him, because she was utterly confused, he pulled them both down into the sand. It wasn't long before he was kissing her neck and Bella was returning the affections. Edward managed to keep one of his hands sand free and used it to slide the cotton barrier down her thighs. When his fingers hit her most sensitive spot, Bella gasped loudly. When one finger entered her, the gasp turned into a moan.

When he had Bella clawing at his back and stretching his shirt, he removed the shirt with one hand and then pulled down his cotton pajama pants to his knees. He entered her carefully. He held her gently. He held her tightly. Edward now believed in miracles. They lived in her sighs and moans. Bella wanted to keep him between her legs forever. Even when she sometimes felt smothered from him shifting his weight from his arms to covering her completely, she wanted him to stay. She wanted to feel his breath on her skin. She matched his thrusts, trying to get closer still.

When all was said and done, they were covered with specks of shell. Edward even had to remove a piece of dried, brown seaweed from Bella's hair. Neither of them wanted to move. He exhaled noisily when he finally rolled off.

Now that Edward's body no longer covered hers, Bella shivered again.

"Are you cold?" he asked. "I could run into the house and grab a blanket."

"No, I'm fine." Bella really was fine. She couldn't remove the goofy grin off her face.

"Let's drive into town and get some breakfast. We can pick up a few things for later as well."

Bella turned to face Edward with a mock-serious expression. "And leave the cabin? You _want_ to go back to the real world?"

"You do make a point… but yes, yes I do. I want some pancakes… and bacon!"

Edward helped Bella to her feet and together they tried wiping the sand off each other. It was pretty much impossible. Not really giving a crap if he tracked it through the house, he led Bella to the shower…where he took advantage of how dirty she was.

They drove into town to have breakfast and then stopped at a small convenience store to load up on snacks. Bella grabbed a couple cans of soup and a loaf of bread. She knew they couldn't live off Doritos and Moonpies. He stationed himself at the counter and blocked her attempts to wiggle in front of him to help pay.

Later that evening, Edward found her curled up on the bed eyeing the locket she always wore around her neck. He watched her for a little while. The lamp next to the bed made her glow in her pretty pink nightgown. If he could have his way, they would stay here forever.

He climbed in with her and she dropped the trinket to snuggle up with him.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow," Bella mumbled into his chest.

"Isabella! How irresponsible of you. You know we have homework," Edward chided in a parental tone before making a tsking sound.

The mention of her full given name caused Bella to meet his eyes.

"I'm surprised you even remember my real name," she said. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You haven't called me Isabella since we were _kids_." She sat up then and looked down at him. "In fact, you were the one that got everyone calling me Bella. No one has called me Isabella since… I was, like ten."

"Yeah, cause _Isabella_ took too long to say. It was easier to just say Bella." He reached up and tugged on a strand of lose hair. "I don't recall you ever _correcting_ the nickname. You seemed to prefer it actually." He moved the strand behind her ear and dropped his arm. "I remember everything about you."

Bella's face went hot and she lowered herself back down to rest against him.

"Oh man, you just reminded me of something." He laughed out.

"What?"

"God, how old were you…?" Edward closed his eyes and looked to be contemplating something.

"Shut up! What?"

"When you came flying over to my house yelling about how you were changing your name. You were so serious about it too. I think you even got pissed at my mom when you caught her rolling her eyes."

Bella quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god, I totally forgot about that." Bella blushed again and then recalled, "Buttercup. I wanted my name changed to Buttercup. It was after seeing that movie… and I begged my dad… I mean really begged him. He finally relented, but he was just saying that to get me out of his hair. I thought he was serious. I made him swear. I ran straight over to tell you because I was so excited."

Edward had to hold his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

"It's not funny!" Bella exclaimed, and then smacked his arm.

"Buttercup. Could you imagine if he_ was_ serious?"

"Oh, man."

Edward reached over and turned off the light. He kissed her on the back of the head and pulled her close. After a few minutes of silence he couldn't resist.

"Goodnight, Buttercup," he said softly. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

Bella groaned.

* * *

Cheers to Jess for helping me through this chapter. I needed it.

A couple of friends of mine read that 'text from last night' site. I never have. But they mentioned one they said that made them laugh and think of me. It was something like – Nothing makes your dick soft faster than seeing a hot girl and then notice she is wearing Wellies. Something along those lines.

Yes, I wear them… mine have bunnies on them. So, I had to add that in there. Plus, the cover of the Urban Outfitters catalog inspired me.

Recommendations – **With Teeth by TalulaBlue**. It's on Twilighted. I don't care much for that site because it kills my eyes, but this story is so good. This last chapter broke my heart. I _may_ have already recommended this??


	18. Chapter 17: Classifying

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Edward liked going over to Bella's place. Alice was in and out, but mostly out. It had been almost a week since they got back from their cabin getaway, and Edward had been popping over ever since. He liked that her place smelled like girl or whatever she was cooking at the time. He really liked when she was cooking because she'd let him mooch a free meal. Plus, her place was closer to the school, so when he'd wake up in the morning (after a very pleasant night) he could sleep in a bit more before rushing to class.

"Hey, Bella?" Edward called down the hall. He was busy prying through her things in her bedroom while she prepared some pasta dish in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" she hollered back.

"I was thinking that I owe you a dinner," he said loudly so she could hear him. He was currently examining a porcelain figurine on her dresser. He placed it back down and scooped up a pair of earrings. They were tiny and cheap. He put them back down as well and then shifted through what seemed to be a pile of receipts.

"Oh, really?" Bella yelled back. "Hey, what are you doing in there… stop making me shout."

"I'm snooping. Leave me be!"

Edward could just about make out the sound of Bella's return laughter.

He shuffled through the pieces of paper and found that most _were_ receipts, apart from one. It was a phone number with a guy's name written under it.

With the strip of paper in hand, Edward made his way towards the kitchen.

"Bella, who is Jacob?" Edward's voice was stern, but Bella didn't notice. She tossed a handful of broccoli into a bowl and turned to face him.

"Who?" she asked.

"Jacob?" he repeated and then displayed the paper in his hand.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned back to her prepping. "He's a guy in my class. He gave me his number awhile ago."

Edward shook his head slightly and mumbled, "Uh-huh."

He walked back to her room and replaced the paper where he found it. However, the number taunted him. He wanted to know why she kept it and when it was given to her. He wanted to know if she had used it, or worse, if _she_ had given this guy her number and he had called her. He wanted to know lots of things.

"Hey, Bella?" he called out again.

"Edward, get in here! Stop making me yell!" she fired back.

Edward chuckled and peered his head around the bedroom door. He loved it when she tried to be demanding. "I don't like that tone, missy."

Even from where he was located he could hear her sigh. He did listen to her though. He returned to the kitchen and jumped up to sit on the counter behind her.

"When did he give you his phone number?"

Bella rotated to face him, keeping the sauce pan in her hand so she could continue to stir the contents. She had to think about it for a second, and Edward watched her tilt her head to the side while she did.

"Um, the night you had to take Jane home," she answered honestly.

Edward thought back to that night. It was more than a week ago, so why did she still have it? It was also after he had stayed over at her place for the first time.

Most importantly still, he wanted to know why she would _accept_ it in the first place.

"Did you call him?" Edward kept his voice composed. He didn't want her to know how hurt he was.

That question made Bella realize how genuinely concerned he seemed to be about this stupid piece of paper. She forgot she even had it.

"Where did you find it?" She wanted to know out of curiosity. She had no idea where she had even put it. Edward's stomach twisted into knots. He didn't like that she hadn't answered the question.

"Does it matter? Why didn't you answer my question?" Edward couldn't hide the attitude in his voice this time.

Bella turned the dials off on the stove-top and then leaned back against the oven door so she could face him straight on. "No, Edward. I did not call him."

He let out a breath and hopped down from the counter. His hands found her hips and he pulled her close.

"Will you throw it away?" he spoke softly near her ear.

"Yes," she replied just as softly.

This whole fiasco gave Bella some courage.

"Why the twenty questions?" she asked. This seemed like the right opportunity to bring up the status of their relationship. If he was upset because she had another guy's phone number, then maybe he was confessing he didn't want to share. She surely didn't want to share. She had wanted to bring these things up before, but everything had been so great lately she was afraid to push him for some real answers.

"I just find it weird that you kept some guy's number. It's kind of messed up that you accepted it in the first place."

That was _not_ what she expected him to say. She bristled like a feline.

"You're joking, right?" Bella scoffed and then threw down the dish rag that had been in her hand.

Edward backed away and crossed his arms. "Not really, no."

"_He_ gave _me_ his number. He's in my class. I took it to be nice. I forgot I even had it." Bella fumed. She did not like that he seemed to be accusing her of… _something_. She had always trusted him and expected the same in return.

"If memory serves me correctly, we were there together. Just because I had to leave to take a friend home doesn't make it right that you were chatting it up with other guys." Edward was trying really hard to keep his voice low and even. He didn't know why he was so angry. She _had _asked why he wanted to know.

"Are you serious!" she exclaimed.

"Extremely."

Bella ruffled her hair with both hands and stalked away from him. She plopped down onto the couch and kicked her legs up on the coffee table. With a steady breath she spoke. "Edward, first off, you have no right to question me. Secondly, I didn't do anything wrong and it sounds like you are accusing me of something. I don't even know what is going on right now. And finally, even if I _had_ taken his number for the reasons you are _implying_, then again, you have no right to question me. We haven't even established what we are."

Edward was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe she was sitting there telling him this. Didn't she understand what was going on here? Did she really think it was acceptable to be talking to other guys?

"So, if I get a chick's number, it will be ok?" he disputed.

Bella didn't know how to really answer that. Of course, it wasn't ok. She would be devastated, but he wasn't her boyfriend. Or was he? They _never _talked about it. It was so frustrating.

"What _are_ we?" Bella questioned.

Edward couldn't believe she had to ask. "Well, I thought we were something, but now I'm not so sure." Once he said it, he regretted it. He saw her face grow sad. "Bella, of course I have the right to question you. Just as you have every right to question me. Don't you see that?"

"I wasn't sure…" Bella didn't know what to say.

Edward fell into the couch next to her. "Can we just stop arguing now?" He took Bella's hand and then grinned. "Plus, I am hungry and you need to get back in the kitchen."

Bella turned and hit Edward on the arm. "You jerk!"

They stopped in their tracks when they heard the lock on the front door turn. Seconds later, Alice walked in followed by Jasper and Emmett.

"Where is Rose?" Bella asked.

"Well, hello to you too. She's working," Emmett replied.

"What are you guys up to? We are heading over to the diner and then out for drinks…you interested?" Alice asked moving about the room, while tossing around her belongings.

Edward and Bella looked at each other and shrugged at the same time. Going out for a meal didn't sound all that bad. "I do owe you dinner," Edward reminded her.

The group found themselves laughing and joking together in a booth at some bar later that evening. Bella and Alice were angled towards each other across the table in mid conversation when a girl approached. Edward was seated on the end, so it was easy for the girl to whisper something into Edward's ear and then slip a piece of paper into his hand. Edward didn't hesitate to unfold the note.

He held the paper up to the girl and said, "Sorry, I can't _accept_ this. I have a girlfriend."

He turned back to Bella with a satisfied grin. After rolling her eyes, Bella groaned and dropped her head into her folded arms. She couldn't help it when she quirked her head to the side to show him her matching smile. Edward Cullen had just called her his girlfriend.

* * *

Digital high five to Jess. She is a super class pimp – True Romance style.

The song of the week is _Mumford and Sons - Little Lion Man_. I was forced to listen to this song on repeat all weekend. Seriously, like 50 times… drunk hussy friends… screaming in my ear, pounding on car roof, hand clapping… at one point 3AM street dancing while THIS song blared out the car stereo. I would hate this song, if it didn't spur on memories that make me smile. It also _kinda _fits my story.


	19. Chapter 18: Gifts

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Snow fell periodically, making a mess of everything. There wasn't enough to stick to the ground and accumulate. It just became sludgy, dirty muck. The cold air made everyone's teeth chatter and caused them to frequently rub their hands together to try and thaw them out. The weather was right at the cusp, so when it wasn't snowing, it was raining.

While most people grumbled about the weather or how they figured they were in the works of catching an illness, Bella glowed. She liked the smell and feel of the cold. While everyone else saw soiled slush, she only noticed it while it was still clean and fresh. It crunched under her fake leather boots, the sound reverberating through her cheerful senses. She pulled her scarf tighter around her neck and signaled for a taxi.

She didn't have to wait long before a familiar looking, yellow vehicle pulled up beside her. The warm air inside was suffocating. It made her want to rethink the ride and just stick to walking. She un-bunched her oversized coat from under her, dug her right hand into the wool pocket, and fished out the small package. There wasn't much light, so she held the object close to her face. She just wanted to make sure she didn't squash it. It didn't hold her attention long, and she started to stare at her chipped pink nail polish instead.

"Is it ok if I roll down the window for a second?" Bella asked the driver.

He grunted his approval.

The taxi stopped at the address Bella had given the driver, and she paid him for his services. Christmas lights flashed all around. She stood on the sidewalk with her eyes closed, the cold wind cooling her clammy skin. She wasn't sure if she was hot from the ride or from her nerves. Blinking away the bits of snow in her eyelashes, she made her way up his front steps. It took her a few minutes before she could knock. His smile greeted her. His lips invited her in.

Inside it smelled like apple pie and pine. All was quiet, well except for a familiar sound. This sound brought back memories of her mother sitting at her sewing machine. After the needle tore through the fabric, she would take out her large metal scissors and cut carefully through the new design. That sharp cut made a thick ripping sound. That same sound that was now brought on by Edward, who continued to cut off her dress in a frenzy of passion.

Her dress was split up the middle before she could protest. It's not like she would have, even though it was one of her nicer ones. It was a bit unexpected by both of them.

Edward had been wrapping gifts when he heard the knock at the door. He was anticipating Bella's arrival, but when he saw her there in the snow… blue scarf wrapped around her face… coat opened revealing a shimmery silk dress clinging to her body… he lost control. He was just going to kiss her hello, but when his lips lingered on hers he tried to wrap his arms around her. It was then that he noticed the scissors still in his hand.

With the dress cut in half, he slid both the ruined dress and coat to the floor. The scissors fell as well, onto the fabric, which would have otherwise clattered on the tile.

They never made it out of the foyer. Edward's shirt was ripped over his head, his jeans and boxers bunched down around his knees. All of this was Bella's doing. They had started out standing but soon found themselves sliding down the wall. With her back against the corner edge, straddling his lap, her panties still hanging from her left ankle, Bella found herself enjoying the sounds of Edward grunting into her neck. It was the best Christmas present she could have asked for.

"Oh, Bella," Edward sighed. His knees were sore, but he didn't want to move her off his lap yet.

Bella didn't answer him. She was still catching her breath. Her head rested on his shoulder and she faced the kitchen. She had been cuddled into the crook of his neck, but found she couldn't breathe.

"Thank you for letting me unwrap my gift early. It was exactly what I wanted," Edward said while placing kisses down her neck.

Bella giggled and sat up a little, then winced. She turned and stretched to see if she could pinpoint the source of her pain, but couldn't see anything.

"What is it?" he asked. He stood and lifted her at the same time. It was a great feat with his jeans trapping his legs and Bella's shaky state. He turned her around and noticed the raw patch of skin near her backbone. "This hurt?" he asked, pressing the spot softly.

Bella hissed. "Yes, you jerk!" She turned back around and smacked his arm.

She tried redressing herself but was stuck without much to wear. "Um, I think I need to borrow something of yours." She picked up her coat and then panicked when she remembered the package. "Oh, shit!"

Bella pulled out a crumpled looking gift from the pile of discarded clothes. "Your gift," she sulked.

Edward walked over and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her below her ear and then plucked the sorry excuse for a gift from her hand.

"I love it," he said with a grin.

"You don't even know what it is," she pouted.

He went to tear into the paper, but she grabbed his hands. "It's not Christmas yet!" she shrieked.

Bella made Edward place the gift under his sorry excuse for a tree. After she was dressed in his sweat pants and t-shirt, she helped him finish his wrapping.

He watched as she placed the final piece of tape over the gaudy wrapping paper. "Bella, I have to tell you something."

"Hmm," she hummed, while trying to straighten a crease.

"I'm leaving to go visit my folks for Christmas."

That got her attention. She snapped her head up to meet his gaze. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon? But I thought… well, that is nice that you will get to visit your family."

Edward could tell she was upset. She was trying to hide it.

"It was a last minute thing. They are still pissed that I skipped out on Thanksgiving. They called yesterday, and then they emailed me a ticket this morning… I couldn't say no."

"Edward, it's fine. You _should_ see your parents. They probably really miss you. Plus, as great as it was eating Stovetop stuffing and supermarket deli chicken for Thanksgiving… it will be nice for you to have a real holiday meal."

"I like Stovetop stuffing," Edward muttered under his breath.

Bella walked around the table and kissed him.

"Edward, I'm not mad… I'm a little sad that I won't get to see you, but you'll be back."

In the morning, Edward gave Bella a ride home. They kissed and hugged and then Bella climbed out of the car.

Before Bella got too far, Edward rolled down his power window and yelled out her name. She turned to face him.

"There is comfort in knowing... comfort in knowing I _will_ see you again. There will always be a me and a you." Edward had no idea why he said this. Bella gave him a bright smile, a small wave, and then walked away.

* * *

This chapter came out of nowhere. I was thinking of making it an outtake or something, but it does help move the plot along…

Jess works too hard. She needs to sit back and finish The Hunger Games, so I can talk to her about it.


	20. Chapter 19: Break Part 1

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

The Swan household was a little awkward and uncomfortable that Christmas. Bella hadn't really heard much from her parents since she left for college, but that wasn't really the reason for the unpleasantness. They were never really a very touchy-feely kind of family. With her extended absence it was hard to fall back into their old routine. Charlie Swan was twitchy and Renee Swan overcompensated with constant jabber.

Bella escaped back to her dorm as soon as she could. She had the place to herself for the rest of the week. Alice had taken Jasper home to meet her parents. Their relationship had progressed drastically and Bella knew that Alice would be moving in with him any day now. Alice may have brought it up _jokingly_ once or twice in conversation and it seemed Jasper was the only oblivious one.

Most people would have grown restless having to spend the rest of their holiday vacation alone, but Bella was quite content. She had her books, her computer, and she could lounge around in pajamas all day. Everything would have been perfect if she just wasn't lacking the presence of a certain auburn haired boy.

Edward and Bella had kept in touch with daily texts since he left. Neither one of them was very fond of talking on the phone. They preferred to just send bits and pieces of their day back and forth. After laughing at the recent text she received, Bella responded, then flipped her phone shut. She was hungry and felt like getting out of the house.

Bella made her way to a cafeteria type restaurant close by. She clutched her phone in her hand the whole walk there just in case she received another text. After picking out her items, she paid and went to find a table nearby. What she failed to notice was the newly appointed sign warning her that the floor was slippery.

Like a cartoon, her foot slipped out from under her, the tray of food was tossed in the air, and her balance was thrown off, making her fall to the ground with the tray landing on her a second later. Bella cursed her choice of pastel clothing she had worn that day. It really brought out the pasta stains that were now painted down her front. Pulling a glop of noodles from her hair, she gathered her things and stood. She was immediately approached by a swarm of employees, all of them apologizing and offering to reimburse her for her meal.

Bella died a little inside from embarrassment. This wasn't the first time she had fallen in public, but it _was_ the first time in a _very_ public place _with_ food. She quickly shook them off, mumbling how she was fine and to not worry. She did let out a small curse when she found her fractured phone covered in goo.

"Bella?" a familiar voice called.

Brushing off the nearest energetic employee, Bella looked around for whomever called her name. Standing to her right was a very pleased Jacob.

"Bella, what happened to you?" he laughed.

"Oh, you missed it? I totally just fell in front of everyone. It was one of my finest moments. Shame you missed it," she responded sarcastically. Bella wiped at her shirt again. It didn't do any good. The stain was just as noticeable. She groaned and set off to leave.

"Bella, wait up…" Jacob continued to laugh as he jogged to catch up to her.

"Jacob, I really need to get home and shower. I actually have sauce… in… my… hair."

He was still laughing slightly when he caught up to her. He matched his steps with hers.

"Alright, I'll walk you home and then I'll take you out to lunch."

Bella paused in her tracks. "Um, Jacob, that is sweet and all, but I'm good. I really just want to go home and pretend this day never happened."

"_No_, you need something to eat. I'm pretty sure that was your lunch all over the floor." He pointed behind him with his thumb.

Bella glanced down at the remains of her cell phone. She had a feeling Edward wouldn't be happy with her hanging out with Jacob. She knew it was silly and irrational, but she really didn't want to cause any problems.

"Jacob, that is sweet, but I have a boyfriend."

"So?"

"Well, um…it just wouldn't be right going to lunch with you."

Jacob busted out laughing again. "Bella, it's _just _lunch. Oh man, if it's really an issue for you then I'll leave. It's no skin off my back."

There was no way Bella was going to explain the phone number incident to him, but it made talking to him seem more significant. If he was just _any_ other male, if he just wasn't _the _Jacob, it wouldn't be so weird.

Bella sighed and smiled warily. "My place is just around the corner."

"Cool."

Jacob escorted Bella home. He waited downstairs while Bella took the fastest shower she had ever taken and also while she changed out of her stained clothes.

While Bella and Jacob got to know each other over burgers and fries, Edward was in Chicago wondering why Bella hadn't returned his texts.

* * *

You know what sucks. Walking away from the cash register with a tray of ravioli, chocolate cake, and a Coke only to slip and have it land on top of you. In Universal Studios. At prime time lunch hour. On a weekend. If it wasn't for the humiliation, I would have tried to sue. I could be a millionaire right now. :)

Chapter 20 is basically done. So, it should be up soon.

Digital high five Jess!


	21. Chapter 20: Break Part 2

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Bella?" Edward asked confused. He hadn't heard from her in two days.

"Edward!" Bella squealed and then laughed. "I broke my phone. It shattered after I fell in front of everyone, so I finally tracked down Alice and stole her phone. Can you believe I don't know your phone number by heart? You would think I would know that, but I don't. Oh, man. I miss you so much!"

Edward sighed in relief. He couldn't help but laugh a little as well. He never heard Bella talk so much. It was refreshing to hear her so happy to speak to him.

"I thought maybe you were sick of me." Edward admitted, "I was also worried. You don't know how close I came to jumping on a plane to check on you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think that you might be worried. I just figured you might have just thought that I was ignoring you."

"Bella, you need to join the rest of the sheep and get on Facebook," Edward teased.

"Pfft, Facebook. Please. Why would I want to get in touch with anyone from high school? I hated high school."

"Well, you can play Café World?" Edward said, not fully convinced himself.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Well, how about we move this relationship to the next level at least?"

Bella was silent on the other end of the phone. Edward realized what he said could have been taken many different ways.

"I think we should swap email addresses," Edward clarified.

"Oh, right," Bella giggled. "That would be wise, huh? So, when are you coming back?"

Edward let her know that he would be flying back in three days. This wouldn't give them much time together, since classes started the day after he arrived home.

"I hope my classes aren't as boring as last semester's," Bella grumbled.

They talked some more about their schedules and made plans for Edward's return. Jasper had already agreed to pick him up from the airport and Bella wanted to go along. Edward didn't want her to have to make the trip, so he told her not to worry and he would call her as soon as he got in. Then they both laughed, because he wouldn't be able to call her.

"You really need to get a new phone."

"I know! I just haven't decided which one yet. I've been reading reviews online. I'll go tomorrow… and _email_ you to let you know."

Edward heard some muffled voices in the background and then some static noise. He could sort of make out Bella pleading with another female.

"Edward! You two have been talking for hours. I need my phone back. I'm handing it to Bella now, but it's only so you can say goodbye. Ok?" Alice instructed.

Edward stuttered for a second, but then answered, "Ok."

"She totally just tackled me and took the phone." Bella sulked. Edward could tell she moved the phone away from her mouth when she yelled, "It was completely uncalled for!" because it wasn't as loud. It was obvious she had been yelling at Alice. "I have to say goodbye now."

"Yeah, I heard." Edward sighed.

Alice ended up having to confiscate her phone back. Edward said his last goodbye to the wrong girl.

The following night Edward received his first email from Bella Swan. With the time difference he knew it was still early evening where she was. He opened it straight away and read how her mission had been a success. She was a proud new owner of some crap phone he never heard of. She also mentioned how she went to three different stores before deciding, which annoyed her friend greatly.

Edward wondered why she said _friend_ and not Alice… or Rose… or Jasper… or Emmett. He brushed it off though and wrote her back. Then he texted her just to say he missed her.

She replied almost immediately mirroring his words.

The flight back was insignificant, but Jasper was late picking Edward up from the airport. This was no surprise. He kept his book out of his bag for just that reason and read while he waited. Thoughts of Bella distracted him and he really wished he told her to ride along with Jasper so he could see her sooner rather than later.

His hopes were dashed when Jasper pulled up alone. He was silently praying that she didn't listen to him.

"How was _Chicago_?" Jasper tried to imitate a faux-Chicago accent, but ended up just sounding terrible.

"The same. I just want to get home. Thanks for the lift, by the way." Edward rolled the window down a smidge and lit a cigarette.

"I thought you quit," Jasper said, nodding towards the stick in Edward's hand.

"I did. It was a long flight. I just dealt with my parents. I deserve this… just don't tell Bella."

Jasper laughed and shook his head.

When they were close to home Edward noticed that Jasper took a wrong turn. He didn't question it, because he thought maybe he knew something he didn't. Perhaps there was traffic ahead. It wasn't until they pulled into a familiar diner that Edward finally spoke up.

"Jazz, I just want to go home," Edward protested.

"Oh, buck up Eddie… everyone is waiting to see you," Jasper said with a smile.

Edward sat straight up in his seat. That meant Bella was in there. Without another word he followed Jasper into the brightly lit establishment.

As soon as Bella noticed Edward she was in his arms, hugging him. She pulled him down into the booth next to her, across from where Jasper and Alice were already sitting. They began asking the basic catch-up questions, only pausing when Emmett and Rosalie strolled in. Then their booth was the loudest in the restaurant. All of them were laughing, throwing fries, or leaning in to ask each other another question.

"Thank you for my Christmas present," Edward said, leaning in close to Bella's ear.

Bella turned to face him. "You opened it?"

"I'm sorry I ruined your dress. It was very pretty."

Bella blushed and then laughed. "Did you like your _actual_ Christmas present?"

"I don't know. I haven't been home yet. I left it under my tree," Edward said while running his finger over her neck. He began pulling up on the chain that led to her locket. Bella covered his hand to stop him.

"Edward, there is something I need to tell you, but it's not that big of a deal. I just thought you should know."

"Shoot. You can tell me anything." Edward bent down and kissed her hand. The one that held his.

"I ran into Jacob… the guy from my class. He helped me out the other day. I've kind of become _friends_ with him," Bella said with worry.

Edward paused. He looked Bella in the eyes and then said, "Come with me for a minute."

He grabbed her hand, helped her out of the booth, and then led her out the front door. Standing to the far corner, away from prying eyes, Edward started. "What do you mean you have been hanging out with Jacob?"

"I haven't been _hanging_ out with him. It was only lunch, and he helped me pick out a cell phone…."

"Wait, _he_ was the _friend_? This is great. I'm gone for like a week and you are off with another guy. With _Jacob_." Edward was furious. He hadn't had a single conversation with another girl while away, except maybe the flight attendant on the way back. That was only to ask for a pillow.

"Edward, you are overreacting. I am only telling you this because I don't want you to think I'm keeping anything from you," Bella replied with a raised voice.

Edward stopped his pacing to look at her. She was standing there with pink cheeks and a scowl. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked. He was still mad, though.

"I don't want you to see him anymore," Edward argued.

"What?" she barked.

"I forbid it."

"Edward, you are being unfair. This is ridiculous. You can't forbid me to see someone. I'm not twelve. You aren't my father. I'm trying to be upfront with you. Like an adult."

They both stood there scowling at each other until Jasper peeked his head out the front door. The cold air outside made Jasper shiver. He kept his body inside in the warmth.

"Um, your order is up. You guys?" Jasper called.

Edward walked towards his friend. "Jazz, I'm tired. I'll spot you for dinner. Just, could you take me home now?"

Jasper walked fully into the cold night after getting a look at Edward's angry face. "Yeah, sure man. I'll just let Alice know."

"I'll tell Alice," Bella muttered, making her way back inside leaving a perplexed Jasper and a livid Edward in the cold.

* * *

Special thanks go to Jessica0306 and all my readers.


	22. Chapter 21: Stubborn

Edward had to peek into four classrooms before finding the one he was looking for. Luckily, all the doors had tiny windows. He didn't actually have to go in and interrupt each class. He would have. He was on a mission.

It was Alice's perfectly coiffed hair that Edward noticed first. The teacher was mid-discussion with a small group of students near the back of class, so he stealthily made his way over to his friend. Edward pulled out the empty seat next to Alice and scooted up close to her. This day had been one long scavenger hunt for him. Bella hadn't returned his call since they parted ways the night before. He took it upon himself to track her down but wasn't sure of her schedule.

He knew she had a couple of classes today, so he started at Jasper's, hoping to talk to Alice. However, Alice was also in class, and Jasper wasn't much help because he didn't know _which_ class she had. All he knew was that she had "some art thing". With this clue Edward went in search of her in the Art and Science building.

This is how Alice found herself being accosted by her best friend's boyfriend in the middle of class.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Alice whispered loudly.

"I need to track down Bella," Edward whispered back.

"Jesus, Edward, did you forget to take your meds?"

A boy Edward was slightly familiar with leaned over to get his attention.

"I didn't know you were in this class," he questioned.

"Oh, hey, Peter! What's up man?" Edward smiled his greeting. He turned his whole body towards his acquaintance. "I'm not. I'm just bothering my friend here," he said while pointing over his shoulder towards Alice.

"Edward!" Alice whispered loudly again, trying to get his attention.

"Oh, you know Alice?" Peter asked. To be nice he looked over Edward's shoulder and gave her a small smile. Alice returned his smile with mock enthusiasm and a wave.

"Peter's only taking this as an elective because it's full of chicks," Alice hissed. Peter had tried hitting on her last semester. She was privy to his games.

Edward laughed and Peter shrugged. "It's the truth."

Peter turned towards the front and ogled a blonde in a tight tank top.

"Stop making bullfrog eyes at the girls. It's creeping me out." Edward laughed.

"I don't give a shit about what you think. The girls like it," Peter claimed.

"Sorry to break it to you, but girls aren't fans of slimy frogs. It's _bedroom_ eyes that they spread their legs for."

Peter made a grunting noise and rolled his eyes.

"Edward!" Alice screeched just a little too loudly. The teacher raised her head and gave Alice a questioning look. Alice just mouthed the words sorry and shook her head. The teacher didn't even bat an eyelash and went back to discussing something with another student.

"Oh, right. I need you to tell me where to find Bella." Edward went back to being serious.

Alice let out a sigh and wrote something down on a piece of notebook paper. She tore it out of her notebook and handed it to Edward. "It's a two hour block, so she'll be there for another hour," Alice explained. Then she pulled out a sheet of paper from her binder and held it up. "For future reference, you may just ask her for a copy of her schedule like I did."

Edward snatched the schedule from Alice, leaving the handwritten note on the table, and then jumped up before she could grab him. She went to protest, but Edward brought a finger to his lips and then pointed towards her teacher. With an evil grin, he blew her a kiss and left the class.

Unfortunately for Edward, Bella's class was on the other side of the campus. He had to make his way through the hustle and bustle of student life only to have to sit and wait for her class to let out. Perched on an old concrete barrier, he waited while enjoying a cigarette and a book he had on him.

Forty-five minutes later, the classroom doors burst open and a herd of students poured out into the commons. Edward kept his eyes peeled for his favorite brown eyed girl, but she wasn't the first familiar face he saw. Jacob's tall frame overshadowed Bella at first - Bella who was smiling and happy. She didn't look the least bit upset. She didn't look how he felt all morning… all afternoon.

He knew that it was idiotic of him to forbid her from doing, well, anything, but seeing her here now… with him… seemed to test his restraint.

"Bella!" Edward called out from his seated position.

Both Jacob and Bella turned towards his voice. Bella's smile faltered a bit. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see Edward - just that she didn't want to see him while she was being escorted out of class by Jacob.

"Edward, hi! What are you doing here?" Bella asked while making her way towards him. She wanted her smile to return but couldn't make it happen when he was looking at her like that.

To Edward's dismay, Jacob chose to follow Bella over.

"Hello, Edward. It's nice to meet you," Jacob announced cheerfully.

Edward met Jacob's heartfelt smile with only a slight nod of his head.

"Bella, can I talk to you a minute? Alone." He didn't acknowledge Jacob again. Even after Bella dismissed Jacob. Even when Jacob called out a goodbye.

"So, what is going on here? I get that I was acting like a jerk last night, but really? Really? I come here to apologize, to talk to you, and find you with _him_. It's like you don't even care how I feel. You are completely disregarding everything I said. What if I had been serious? Would you have been willing to throw us away over a friendly classmate?" Edward seethed.

"That would be your own doing… not mine. If you want to end this over a _friendly classmate_, then that is all you. What is this all about? What are you saying exactly?" Bella bit back.

Edward hopped down and crossed his arms. "Girls, they give you a kind smile and then tear your heart out."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, Bella. Let's see. I find a phone number in your bedroom. I don't hear from you for days. I come back to find you all chummy with that douche… and you act like it's no big deal. What do you think I mean?"

"It's not a big deal!" Bella huffed.

Edward was quiet for a moment before replying. "It's not anymore." He walked away while lighting a cigarette. He didn't respond when he heard Bella call his name. He only released a whisk of smoke.

Alice found a mess she once called Bella the next morning.

"Oh Bella, honey, you can't listen to _Fuck and Run_ on repeat. It's only going to make you feel worse." Alice clicked her laptop shut, silencing the song.

Swiping a few crumpled tissues from the bed to the floor, Alice sat down on the edge of the mattress. She stroked her fingers into her friend's tangled brown hair. She let her cry.

* * *

Today's chapter is brought to you by JESSICA0306.


	23. Chapter 22: Girls

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

People have claimed to be more mature than their actual age. They believed they were wise beyond their years. Edward was a somewhat rational person, but he was still young. He was still a boy turning into a man. His rationality was skewed, but he seemed to feel that he was acting sensibly. He didn't understand that people can take a lifetime of study. Nothing was simple.

Edward was also extremely stubborn. This was the first real 'grownup' relationship he had ever been in. He didn't know how to sort through his emotions. The lines were a blur.

He could see Jacob seething nearby. It only spurred Edward on. How dare he act protective of Bella? What right did he have?

"Your _boyfriend_ seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you — he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight."

"Don't be a dick, Edward."

"What? It's pretty obvious he is over there waiting for me to mess up so he can try and interfere. More likely waiting for me to piss you off enough so you go running to him for comfort. Don't you find this whole thing a little cliché?"

It had been a full twenty-four hours since Bella and Edward had spoken after he saw her leaving her classroom with Jacob… for the first time. Edward had planned on not taking her calls, but he didn't need to bother. She hadn't called.

"You came here with the attitude. It's written all over your face and body language. He's just being a good _friend_." Bella made sure to emphasize the word friend. She may have been pissed off, but she wasn't stupid.

It started to rain lightly and Bella couldn't help but to think back to another time when she stood in the woods, in the rain, saying goodbye to Edward. Was this another goodbye?

"He's over there pacing like a wild animal."

Jacob was just a few feet away. He was just out of earshot to give Bella space like she requested, but he refused to let her out of eyesight. He didn't like how aggressive Edward appeared. As soon as Edward approached them, almost the same as yesterday, he knew something was wrong. Bella hadn't been her usual jovial self in class, so he had gone out of his way to crack silly jokes to try and cheer her up. When they exited the building, Edward had been there waiting.

"What do you expect? You're pretty much vibrating with anger." Bella didn't mention the fact that it looked like he hadn't slept or showered. It wouldn't have been too noticeable if she hadn't known him so well. He was still too pretty, in her opinion. She probably looked worse. She'd spent the morning crying and had practically no sleep as well.

"Well, let me see. Maybe it's because I _am_ angry." Edward knew he was being snotty, but he was too hopped up on adrenaline to care.

"Can we please go back to my apartment to talk about this? We are in a public place. It's not appropriate." There really weren't that many people around and they were both keeping their voices down, but she still felt queasy with the idea that people might _know_. She never felt comfortable being the center of attention.

"Sure, but don't forget to invite Jacob. God forbid you do anything without him."

"Now you are just being rude. I can't talk to you when you are being this way."

Edward coughed out a laugh. "Bella, right now I think I am done talking. It was nice seeing you and all, but I see that you are busy. I don't want to bother you or make a hassle for you in _public_. It wouldn't be appropriate, you know, with your _friend_ hovering on the sidelines."

Bella reached over to touch Edward's jacket but he backed up out of reach. "Don't do this, Edward. You're being immature."

Edward shook his head from side to side and then looked her in the eyes. "Bella, you haven't said one nice thing to me since you saw me. You haven't called. You haven't done anything. Maybe I'll see you around."

Edward turned and walked away. Bella didn't call out for him this time. She knew he wouldn't respond. She wanted to run after him but couldn't find the strength or the courage. She hated herself for being such a chicken.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked as he watched Edward storm off.

Jacob's concern only made her feel worse. It shouldn't, but it was just like Edward said. Jacob was right there ready to comfort her and it made her feel like shit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I have to take off. I'll see you in class next week…" Bella didn't wait for him to reply. She was already too broken up about the Edward situation. He was only being a friend and he had waited to make sure she was alright. She didn't have it in her to care.

Alice was at their apartment when Bella arrived. Bella found her in her room messing with her laptop. Alice looked up when she noticed someone in the room.

"So, how are things? Have you heard from him yet?" Alice asked.

"It was like déjà vu all over again," Bella replied.

"What?"

"Yeah, I walked out of class and he was waiting for me. Just like yesterday. He was so mad… I just… I don't know."

Alice waited for Bella to continue. Bella let out a sigh and tried to sum up their conversation as best as she could. She thought back to how she called him a dick, and rude, and immature. He was right, but wasn't she justified?

"Maybe I wouldn't feel so bad if I would have thrown in an _I miss you_ or something," Bella confessed.

Alice closed her laptop and sat up. "We're going out tonight. Edward is supposed to be there. You guys need to talk."

"Alice, that is the opposite of a good idea. He was really pissed off. Maybe he just needs time?"

"You should call him at least. I don't think you are in the wrong, but you guys need to talk. Both of you are giving me a headache."

Bella tried calling him. Twice. He didn't answer and she didn't know what to say to his voicemail so she hung up instead. After sitting on the edge of her bed for too long she decided to listen to Alice. They did need to talk. She was going to take the chance that she would see him there.

The diner was pretty busy for a week night. A game had let out and people had bustled in afterwards. When Alice and Bella entered they had to squeeze their way through to the back towards their friends. Alice had called Rosalie in advance to find out where they were sitting. She also secretly texted to find out if Edward was there. Alice received a yes and a frowny face as a response.

Bella spotted Edward right before they hit the table. He was sitting rather close to another female. He no longer looked pissed off. He no longer looked upset. He looked casual. He was also so deep in conversation with said female that he didn't notice her approach.

It was customary for Bella to sit next to him; after all, he was her boyfriend. She felt it was show time.

"Hey, Edward," Bella greeted.

Edward immediately looked up. He was shocked to find her out. He was more shocked to find her so laid-back. "Hey, Bella."

Bella stood for another second. Her stomach turned in knots when she noticed he didn't offer her a seat… or move to get up.

Bella had tried to act nonchalant, but that second was too long. It was too much. She couldn't handle the noise, the people, or the situation. She turned and walked towards the exit.

Edward excused himself and followed her out. "Bella! Where are you going?"

"Home," she called back. There were people in the parking lot, so she worked extra hard to keep her voice even.

"You just got here."

Bella stopped her retreat and waited for him to catch up. They were on the sidewalk a little ways from the diner.

"I came here tonight to find you. I wanted to talk to you. I get here… and… I don't know. What the hell is going on? You seemed so upset this afternoon and then I see you here… you're with another girl… you seem completely fine. I just don't get you!"

Edward smirked. "You're quite adorable when you're jealous. It's surprisingly enjoyable."

"Don't. Don't do this. I'm not jealous. I'm hurt."

"Alright," Edward said, lowering his guard and the smirk disappeared. "Believe it or not, that chick and I were _just_ talking. About some douche I know. I guess she wanted my opinion about him or something. I just don't understand why you're upset, I mean, we were just talking. However, you have been hanging out with a guy that tried to pick you up at a bar. Are you admitting that maybe I was right in my assessment?"

"I hope you weren't talking to her just to piss me off."

"Wow, when did you get so egotistical?"

Edward and Bella just stood there for a moment. Bella was tired. She was tired of the bullshit. They were just being hurtful at this point.

"I'm going home, Edward."

"Where does this leave us, Bella?"

"I don't know. I guess nowhere. I'm too tired to do this right now."

Edward bobbed his head a little and then ran his fingers through his hair. He was taking her words too literal. He focused on the underlying meaning.

He didn't say anything when she turned and walked away. He didn't call her later when he got home. He didn't answer his phone when she called the next day.

He was tired too. He was confused and broken.

* * *

I like Deer Tick - Beautiful Girls for this chapter. Jessica0306 liked Mumford and Sons - Little Lion Man. I agree with her only because she is the master beta.

I am sorry for the delay. I HATE waiting for updates, so I know I am an ass.

Thanks to my followers and the lovely people who review.


	24. Chapter 23: Always

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ****Jessica0306! **She actually sent me this today when she should be eating her weight in cake instead.

* * *

Bella was not acting rationally. When she explained the conversation she had with Edward, Alice took it upon herself to step in. This meant wrestling the phone away from Bella when she was on the verge of drunk dialing. This meant taking Bella out to watch movies nonstop to help her escape from the real world. This meant calling in reinforcements like Rosalie, who always knew what to say. This also meant turning the car around half way to the diner when Rosalie called to warn Alice that Edward-Fuck-Face had brought a date.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked. She was still clutching the oh-shit handle of the car after Alice's stunt like u-turn.

"I'm sick of the diner," Alice answered straight-faced.

"Um, but everyone is expecting us…" Bella replied, and then narrowed her eyes, "Hey, who just called?"

Bella hadn't heard from or seen Edward since that night at the diner. She had been hoping to run into him tonight. She had wanted to call him numerous times before, but her anger always won out or Alice would interfere when they were a bit tipsy. Now, after four days, the anger was receding and her nerves were kicking in. Without the anger, Bella was an emotional mess.

"Alice?" Bella questioned.

"He brought a girl," Alice replied.

"Oh…"

Bella didn't say anything else. She didn't know what to say. Alice told Bella she would be right back when they arrived back at their place. She tried to talk to Bella some more, but Bella just waved her off. Inside her apartment she grew restless. She hated being this person. Again.

She grabbed her phone and dialed before she knew what she was doing.

"Can you pick me up? I need to get out of here," she asked.

Jacob was there in less than twenty minutes. They grabbed food from a drive thru. They ate silently in the car while the radio played.

"Sooo, are you ok?" Jacob asked.

"No," Bella replied.

"Do you want to ta-"

"No."

"Alright."

When Jacob was done eating, he started the car and drove back to his place. Bella didn't question him and just followed him inside. She sat on the couch and he grabbed her a soda. She thanked him. It was all pretty cut and dry.

When Bella yawned, Jacob stood up and gathered a pillow and a blanket. He tossed it beside her on the couch.

"You want to just crash here? Or do you want me to drive you home?"

"Here is good, if you don't mind?" she asked. She looked up at him with teary eyes. He just gave her a gentle smile and nodded.

She didn't want to go back to her place. She didn't want to sleep on her bed. Especially _that_ bed. She felt bad for intruding on Jacob, but didn't really know what else to do. She turned her phone off. She didn't want to know anymore from Alice or Rosalie. Not yet. She did keep the phone clasped in her hand though. She also debated with herself about turning it on again. She really _wanted_ to know. She wanted to cry and bitch to her friends about it. She wanted to hear them tell her it was going to be alright. But it wasn't. So, she didn't.

She called in sick to work the next day. She was lucky they hadn't fired her. She didn't move from Jacob's couch. He ditched class to watch TV with her. Around three, he drove her home. She showered and threw on some pajamas, but even though she wanted to just sulk, she couldn't stand to be in her apartment. She got dressed instead and went to the library.

When the library closed and kicked her out, she turned on her phone and called Jacob. She ignored the missed calls.

"Can I crash at your place again? I promise I won't bother you after tonight."

Jacob laughed into the phone and told her that having a pretty girl sleep over was not a bother. He picked her up and let her take over his couch again.

Bella sent Alice a quick text letting her know she was alright before shutting her phone off again.

When Bella woke up the following day, she was mad. She was feeling bitter and spiteful. Before she could reign in her feelings, she acted because of them in full force. She caught Jacob off guard while he was pouring a bowl of cereal.

"You want to go out tonight? On like a date…not just out?" she asked.

Jacob's head jerked up in shock and he overflowed the cereal bowl. The contents spilled on the countertop and he rushed to clean up the mess.

"Um, ok?" he answered, confused.

"Cool. Well, could you drive me home now and maybe pick me up later?"

Jacob swallowed and then said, "Sure."

His breath smelled like coffee. It was bitter and it made her eyes water. For the rest of the date she went out of the way to avoid close conversations. Only at the end did she relax. His hands folded around her face and she closed her eyes.

He wasn't _him_, but she needed this.

Jacob was a nice guy. She needed nice.

The kiss was also nice. It was just a peck. She wasn't ready for more, and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to stand his coffee breath.

Not all kisses could be Edward Cullen kisses. It was still nice.

They said some parting words and then he drove off. Bella turned to make her way up to her apartment.

Edward came bounding down the stairs, screaming awful words. His face was twisted and his mouth looked deadly. Bella's whole world came crashing down around her. She thought it was going to be sweet and wonderful to finally be able to be assertive. It sort of was actually. It was beautiful and terrible all mixed together.

_He does care_, she thought as he pointed his finger in her face.

"You have no right," Bella yelled back. "I know you were out on a date the other night."

"What?" Edward asked perplexed. "What date?"

"You were at the diner. My friends told me. You don't have to play dumb."

Edward let out a frustrated growl and slammed his hand down on the railing. "Bella, I wasn't on any date. If you would have just talked to me you would have known that. I don't know what you heard or what they told you, but she was just a friend."

Bella scoffed. She stepped past him to make her way up the stairs. Edward grabbed her arm a little too hard and pulled her around to face him. He took a deep breath. He let himself settle down.

"I can't get through to you, no matter what I do," he whispered. "You don't get it. I've_ always_ loved you."

And with that, he released her arm, backed up, and slammed the door behind him.

She found it hilarious that she didn't even have to say anything when she had got home. He already knew. He had known. Somehow he's known all along. If it didn't hurt so bad, she'd laugh.

Alice answered her phone on the second ring. "Bella, _Jesus_, why haven't you called me back?"

"I just ran into Edward."

"Yeah, well I have been trying to call you. I wanted to tell you that I was wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"I went back to the diner, right? And Rosalie pulled me into the bathroom as soon as I walked in. She was waiting for me. She asked where you were. I explained that you were devastated and I left you at the apartment and that I was heading right back after I kicked Edward's ass…"

"_Alice_."

"_Anyway_, she told me she had been mistaken. That Edward had just finished explaining that he'd brought this chick to meet _us_… like, you included. She was new and didn't really have a lot of friends… I guess she's his partner in some class and he wanted her to meet you because he thought you guys would get along…"

"What!"

"Yeah, I called you right away, but you didn't answer your phone. And then I came straight over but you were gone. Where the hell did you go anyway?"

"Oh, fuck. Alice! I really fucked up."

* * *

Recommendations:

Dead On My Feet by Cesca Marie

Grand Jeté by stella luna sky


	25. Chapter 24: Campus

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Jessica0306 is my beta and the one who makes this legible.

* * *

The weather was a complete contradiction to Edward's emotions. Sitting outside while he was between classes, he stewed while he chain smoked. Down below he watched students and faculty mosey about here and there. The sun beat down enough to give everyone a soft glow, boosting a little more optimism in their steps. It pissed Edward off. He had taken a few days to try and cool off after that tiff at the diner because he had wanted to pull himself together and regroup. He thought maybe Bella would make it easier on him by calling or stopping by, but each day he heard nothing.

The night of the fallout he had hoped he would run into her when they were _all_ supposed to meet up at the diner. He had it in his mind that maybe if he found a friend for her, who wasn't all tied up in their relationships like Rosalie and Alice, that maybe she would stop hanging out with Jacob so much. He knew it was dumb and condescending, but his lab partner was a nice chick. He also knew from some brief chitchat with her that she didn't have many friends close by. He only invited her that night to introduce her to Bella.

But then she never showed. Alice showed up alone. Edward grew anxious. It hurt that she didn't even try. She didn't even want to see him. So, he made up an excuse and took off while Rosalie and Alice were in the bathroom. He felt bad leaving Emily with strangers, but she took it in stride. She was pretty easy going.

Edward had gone to Bella's. No one was there. Well, he assumed. All the lights were out. No one answered the door. There were no sounds coming from inside. His anxiety grew into anger. He _knew_ where she was. If she wasn't with Alice or Rosalie (and he was standing right there in front of an empty apartment) there could be only one place left. So, he left.

Flicking his cigarette over the railing, he reached down and picked up the Christmas present Bella had given him. He had been keeping it with him, in his bag, making sure to be careful with it. He would set the bag down gently and maneuver away from pushy pedestrians.

He held it up by the fraying ribbon that looped out from the top between his finger and thumb. This caused the attached pinecone to spin ever so gently. After a moment, he stopped the motion with his other hand so that he could get a good look at the picture that had been glued onto the rough grain. Green sparkles shimmered around the photograph framing two young, smiling kids. Bella had made the ornament when they were still in the single digit age group. He remembered her smiling shyly as she pointed towards the badly constructed object that she had hung from her Christmas tree all those years ago.

When he had opened it, it almost broke his heart. He couldn't believe she had kept it. The picture was of them. It had been taken at one of his birthday parties. They both had Kool-Aid stained mouths and wild hair, but they were smiling like nobody's business.

Edward had contemplated running away. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would run into her since they mingled with the same people. He was sure there were some schools in Chicago that would be happy to take him. It was still early in the semester. Common sense shook him of that idea. His best friends were here. His parents annoyed him. The campus was large, and he head never seen her there besides the times he went out of his way to find her. He would just have to limit the activities that involved close encounters, like the diner. No group functions. He was determined to keep far away.

Edward still couldn't shake the dread that followed him after his confrontation at Bella's apartment. He saw him drop her off. He saw him kiss her. He saw how she _didn't_ pull away. How she waved him goodbye. How she seemed placated until she noticed Edward.

She had accused _him_ of cheating. He had no idea what Alice and Rosalie told her, but they weren't in his good graces right then either. He'd deal with them later. He didn't have the energy at that point for another confrontation or two.

Naturally, Edward hadn't been sleeping well. To cover his tired eyes he donned pair of sunglasses. With those in place, clothes disheveled, hair a mess, and a fresh cigarette between his lips, Edward made his way to class. It was almost unfair how put together he looked to the outside world. His just-rolled-out-of-bed attitude actually seemed to draw him more attention… from both sexes.

It was a complete surprise to both of them when their paths crossed that day. Edward wanted to give the finger to the sky. At least he had the advantage of wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes. He saw her. Of course he saw her.

Bella was a mess when she noticed him. Seeing him make his way in her direction caused her to stop in her tracks. She waited. She started going over and over how she could apologize. What she should say. How she should act. Just as he got close, she went to say hello, but he walked on past.

He acted like he didn't know her or see her. He didn't acknowledge her presence. No head bob, no glare, no sneer. It was like she didn't exist. She wasn't even a blip on his radar. She never felt so close to worthlessness in her life.

She watched his retreating form until it disappeared through the building doors. He didn't turn back once.

Once seated, Edward rested his head on his desk. He had no idea how he was supposed to keep this up. The moving back to Chicago idea didn't seem so idiotic to him anymore. Pretending like Bella didn't matter had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. He couldn't help wondering why she stopped. What she had planned to say. There was no way he could have stood there listening to a halfhearted apology about kissing another guy. No way.

The Windy City wasn't so bad. He had some good times there. Yeah, most of them were a little reckless, but he didn't have to be so careless this go around. When classes let out, he made a bee line to the administration office.

Bella had pulled her phone out of her bag. She hadn't left the spot where she stopped to wait for him. Through her sobs she called Alice.

"Bella… are you OK?" Alice asked.

"No, I just saw Edward. He totally blanked me."


	26. Chapter 25: Dance

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A special thanks to **Jessica0306** for being a wonderful beta.

For your listening pleasure I recommend: **Pulp - Like a Friend**.

* * *

"Come on," Bella squealed, stretching out the syllables of each word. "Please. Stop being so stubborn!"

Rosalie and Alice just rolled their eyes.

"We are _not_ going camping, Bella. Seriously, stop pestering us. You are super annoying today," Rose stated and then went back to filing her nails.

Of course this wasn't going to stop her. She smiled wide and stared at Alice. Alice was easier to break. Rose stopped filing and sighed. She knew what Bella was up to.

"No! It's going to be super lame. Why do you even want to go?" Rosalie quickly added before Bella could hound Alice.

"Don't you want to get back to your roots? It will not be lame. Not if we all go," Bella retorted.

Bella turned, staring right at Alice. She was wearing her most genuine smile. "I'll write your next paper for you."

Rose groaned and dropped her head onto Alice's bed pillow.

"You are so evil... but still... sleeping outdoors…" Alice didn't finish, but her whole body shook in an exaggerated fake shudder. Alice took the idea of Bella writing one of her papers as a very serious bribe. Almost tempting enough to have her sleep in the woods.

The smile faded from Bella's face. She jumped up and dove for her shoes. Both Rose and Alice jumped a little from her sudden movement.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late."

Bella's two friends breathed a sigh of relief. They had enough of her good mood for one day.

"Have you seen my jacket?" Bella yelled to them as she searched the room.

"You mean that old thing?" Alice sneered while pointing at a shabby black ball of material sticking out from under the bed. Bella flew towards it and immediately zipped herself in. She covered her head with the hood.

"Really Bella, we need to go shopping," said Rose.

"No time…love ya, bye" Bella yelled as she dashed from Alice's house. She was out the door, down the entranceway, and through the iron gate in one minute flat. The sidewalk was covered in fresh puddles, but it was no longer raining. She realized she didn't need to wear the hood, but left it up anyway. Her bulky bag smacked against her leg as she hurried. Sprinting down three blocks, she made her way into class almost in time.

Edward caught sight of her mad dash from across the street. He had run into Emily on campus when he was looking for Bella. When he ran into her, he was surprised she still remembered him. He was even more surprised to find out that she still talked to Alice. Those two had even shared a couple classes. Emily told him that Bella took classes here, but she didn't know which night. She hadn't known Bella's school schedule either. Emily only knew about Bella's extracurricular activities because Alice mentioned it in passing.

So, for the past few days he had been stalking around, waiting to see if she'd make an appearance. He had just about given up for the day when he saw a streak of black and blue racing down the sidewalk. Her blue Converse were soaked through and the hems of her jeans were caked in dirt. She stomped up the stairs and flew into the double doors before he could even jump down from his resting place.

He couldn't help but smile as he jumped back up on the concrete wall that was now his throne. _I'll guess I'll just wait a little longer,_ he thought. He let out a little laugh when he looked down at his own blue shoes. They matched. He looked back up at the double doors across the street. A neon OPEN sign glared back at him. He read the big red word _DANCE_ that was stenciled on the building. He didn't know why, but he liked knowing this about her. Since when did Bella dance?

It was about an hour later before people started exiting the building. Jumping down from his perch, he waited until the traffic slowed and then jogged across the street. He took the time to clean the lenses of his glasses with his sleeve and then put them back on.

Bella exited slowly. She was messing with something in her bag and Edward caught a hint of pink before she closed the zipper. He was blocking her way, so she nearly bumped into him.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm so sor-ry…" the words faded from her mouth when she looked up and caught his eyes.

He gave her his best wicked grin and took a step to the left. Using his hands, he motioned for her to pass.

Bella kept her eyes on him, not really knowing what to do, but then her feet were moving. Without being able to help herself she glanced back at him. He was still there, watching her. This caused her to freeze.

"Dance, eh?" he asked.

"Are you mocking me?" She wasn't sure if he was trying to be spiteful or just curious.

He continued without answering her. "Tap…ballet…swing?"

"Ballet," she couldn't help but respond. She turned to face him and he took a few steps towards her to close the space between them.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"OK, can I come?"

She didn't answer him this time. She just shrugged a little and started walking. He matched her pace. They made it all the way to her shortcut without saying another word. It started sprinkling again just as she took a left into a graveyard.

"Should I be worried?" he joked.

"Maybe." She grinned. The ground was wet and Bella felt her foot slip out from under her. He caught her in time. He didn't remove his hands right away. He kept them on her to help keep her steady. Her cheeks went red hot and she pulled the hood tightly around her face to try and hide her embarrassment.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He let her go then. "Do you always walk through graveyards late at night?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "It's a shortcut. My place is right over this hill. Plus, it's conveniently located in the middle of everywhere I need to be. Alice lives down that way." Bella pointed to her left. "She bought a house with Jasper. I cut through it to get to my house, her house, so on and so on."

"This doesn't scare you?"

She didn't know how to answer that without sounding crazy, so she just shrugged her shoulders again.

When she got to a tall fence blocking their way she stopped. She looked around for a second and then looked back at him.

"Now, if I show you this, will you promise to keep it a secret?" She wasn't sure why she should trust him.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

She let out a sigh and crossed her arms.

"I'm kidding. Yes. I promise." She heard the laughter in his reply.

She slid her hands over the wood planks until she found her mark. Her fingers wrapped around the loose board and she slid three planks to the side. He followed her in and then she slid the planks back.

"Tada!" she sang. She smiled wide and held up her hands up. She was too nervous. His silence was beginning to give her a headache. Well, she was giving herself a headache. Her mind was overloaded with thoughts. He smiled back at her and her cheeks went hot again.

They both stood vulnerable in her backyard while the rain drizzled down on them. Edward decided to take the lead and made his way to the back porch.

"Where are you going?" she asked, interrupting his retreat.

"I thought we could get out of the rain." Edward's face went blank.

"This way," Bella said gesturing to the large garage on the side of the house.

This time she led. He waited while she took a set of keys from her bag and unlocked the door. She flicked the switch on the wall and the whole place lit up. White Christmas lights hung tangled overhead, weaving this way and that way.

She moved to the side so he could enter and then she closed the door behind him.

"Make yourself at home," she said, walking towards the back of the room and entering through another door. She shut it behind her.

He walked further into the garage taking in the room. It was like a large studio apartment. A queen mattress lay on the floor to his right. It was overflowing with pillows. Pink and purple speckled sheets were partly hidden by an overstuffed blue feather down comforter. To his left was a large armoire crammed with clothes and a desk with so much crap on it that you couldn't possibly think to use it for its actual purpose. Paper lanterns scattered the ceiling and the window was painted black. Nonfunctional sheer curtains hung down to the floor.

The rain picked up. It echoed off the roof. Bella had made her way to the bathroom and when she emerged she found him practically standing in the same spot. She tried to clean herself up best she could, but she knew she needed a shower. She had been dancing hard for a full hour, trying very hard to please her instructor since she had been late. But he was in her room. In her space. She didn't want him to go.

"The bathroom is in here," she said, pointing behind her.

He looked around again. "You live here?"

"Um, yeah. The landlord cleaned out this space a couple years ago. At first it was just going to be like a game room or something, but I kinda took it over. A girl in one of my classes told me about it. She overheard me talking about how I was looking for a place. Her uncle lives in the house."

"You don't get lonely out here? Is it safe to be out here all alone?"

She swallowed and contemplated how much she wanted to tell him. "Well, I like it here…alone."

He walked over to the desk and sat in the chair.

She walked towards him and switched on the computer by his leg. It made her nervous to be so close to him, but she did it anyway just to give her something to do.

"I pump everything through that...music…movies," she said as she walked over to her bed and sat down. She knew she was delaying the inevitable, so with a sigh she said, "Edward, I need to take a shower. I'm a sweaty pig right now. I know you just got here bu-…"

He interrupted. "No, yeah, that's cool." He stood quickly and then glided towards the door. Bella stood up just as quickly. She studied his face. His sad eyes. His tall demeanor. He looked cold. She needed to get close to him, so she met him at the door and opened it for him.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" she said with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Two years, Edward?"

He swallowed and said, "Yeah." He leaned against the frame. "Dance?"

Bella lowered her head and sighed. "I wanted to do something to help clear my head… and to improve my balance. I was tired of being so klutzy. _But_ as you can see by my almost tumble back there in the graveyard, it hasn't really helped." Bella met his gaze again. "Do Emmett and Jasper know you are back?"

"Not yet."

"Did you plan on telling them? Are you staying?"

"I do. I wanted to see you first."

"Wait. You ran into me today on purpose?"

"Yeah."

Bella didn't know what to say. She felt raw. She decided to change the subject. "You're wearing glasses."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Glasses make me look smarter." He smirked.

"But you don't need to look smart - you are smart," Bella teased.

"How about if I say they help me look less intimidating."

"Hmm, that I can believe."

There was an awkward pause and then Edward took a step out the door.

"See you soon, Bella." And with those words he disappeared into the night.


	27. Chapter 26: Ghosts

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A special thanks to **Jessica0306** for being a wonderful beta.

* * *

"That is just the thing. I mean, I always trusted him. Always. All of a sudden, he was judging me and making false accusations. I just didn't get it. And then I actually followed through with them. It was so bizarre. It's like that thing, you know," Bella ranted.

Alice gave her a strange look.

"You know, like if you will something, it happens… _you_ know."

Alice's expression hadn't changed.

Bella snapped her fingers. "A self-fulfilling prophecy!"

"Oh, right, of course." Alice's voice was condescending, but Bella didn't notice. She was no longer paying attention. She was now focused on the different variety of peanut butter in front of her.

"This natural stuff, that you don't have to mix, is so damn good," claimed Bella, as she tossed the jar into the cart.

Alice and Bella had always grocery shopped together. Even now, living in different places, they would still meet up at the store. They always shared a cart, even though they always fought over who went first when they went to check out. The person who went first had to sort through everything, while the second one was left to just load up their own items.

"So anyway, he just shows up after my dance class. Two years, Alice! Two years he is MIA. And I am there. And he is there," Bella said, while her eyes scanned over the bread selection. Her hands reached out to test the softness of a few loaves before grabbing one, then tossing it into the cart.

"You know you can tell which day a loaf of bread was baked by the color of its plastic twist tag, right? You don't have to go squeezing all the loaves in the store," Alice explained.

"Whatever. Old habits die hard."

"Yes, they do. Speaking of old habits… are you going to fall back into yours when it comes to Edward?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Really?" Alice asked, giving her an _are you kidding me_ look.

Bella let out a sigh. "I don't know. I don't want to."

Alice grabbed a case of diet soda and slid it under the cart.

"Does he know about Jacob?" Alice asked.

"No. Do you think Jasper might have mentioned it to him? I mean, I know Jacob convinced Jasper to go on the camping trip. Do you think he might have said something? Like, 'I'll be gone next weekend with Bella and Jacob'… or 'I'll be spending the weekend with Bella and her boyfriend… Jacob.' By the way, I really wish you would change your mind and come with."

"Sorry, my dear. Jasper is not going there. He's pissed off as all hell at Edward for leaving town, but he isn't going to be the one to tell him _that_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You ask that a lot, for someone who _knows_ what I mean."

Bella let out a sigh. "Yeah."

That was the end of the Edward talk. They left the store and said their goodbyes after Alice dropped Bella at home. Bella didn't really have a kitchen, but she had a microwave and a mini fridge. She basically ate at Rosalie's place anyway. Rosalie always had the fancy name brand food. Even her frozen pizza was top of the line, not the two-for-a-dollar kind.

After Bella put away her meager supplies, she dropped down on to her bed. She picked up her phone and texted Jacob. She told him she wasn't feeling well and she'd see him tomorrow. A knock at her door broke her from her pity party. She tossed the phone onto her bed and answered the door.

She wasn't expecting him. She hadn't seen or heard from him since he barged back into her life again.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi," she replied.

"I hope you don't mind, but I used your shortcut. It was the only way I knew how to get here. I wouldn't recognize the place from the front."

"I should have known that using that entrance would eventually let the ghosts in."

Edward let out a laugh. Bella moved aside to let him in.

"Ghosts, huh?" he asked.

"I'm looking at one."

Edward walked around a bit and then took a seat at her computer desk. Bella watched his moves like she_ was _seeing a ghost. Sure, he had been there before, that once, but it was still bizarre to see him in her space.

"So, how have you been?" he asked nervously.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Can't complain."

Her phone beeped, alerting her that she had a text. She belly flopped onto her mattress and read the message.

"Your boyfriend?" His voice gave her goose bumps. She wondered if Jasper did tell him after all.

"Yeah, actually." She kept her voice even. Like it wasn't supposed to mean anything.

"Jacob, right?"

Bella looked up. She was surprised to see him acting so nonchalant. "Yeah."

"Rose told me." Bella was going to kill her.

"Oh? When did you see Rose?"

"Last night. I went over to Emmett's. She was there. You know, I don't think she likes me very much."

"Hmm."

"She said a few choice words to describe me. She also said I should leave you alone."

Yep, Bella was going to kill her. "Really?"

"Yep."

"I guess you didn't listen. I mean, this is the opposite of leaving me alone."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"I didn't say that." Bella paused. "Why _are _you here?"

"Because I want you."

Bella was officially dumbstruck. She sat up on her knees.

"Wha, what?"

"I want you bad. Can't you see that? But most importantly, I want you to want me, too."

"I can't believe this!" Bella screeched, rubbing her hands over her face.

"Listen, if it makes you happy…I'll leave. I'll leave for good. I'll leave forever. You can continue on like I was never here. Just call it what it is. Call it quits. But you have to do it, 'cause I am too selfish. I'm not going anywhere."

"Edward, you can't just show up here… and like… say these things. This is crazy. You are crazy!" Bella fell back onto the mattress, grabbed her pillow, and screamed into the cushion. Picking her head up, she made eye contact again. "You know I am in a relationship. You have been gone for… two…years."

"Yep. I was a coward. I should have fought for you. I should have stayed. But I am here now."

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Edward was so composed, like this was a normal conversation. He seemed so sure of himself. He was.

He sat there, hunched over, forearms resting on his knees, hands folded, looking straight at her. It aggravated her. It caused the anger to build.

"You left. You are _always_ leaving me." Bella couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I've been waiting for you my whole life. You can't just come back and say these things."

Edward furrowed his brows at this. She was glad to see his easy composure weaken.

He groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "I read all this poetry while I was gone. I read it to help me understand love. And I read this stuff, and some of it was really good. I really enjoyed it. I can't criticize it. The words were beautiful. There was this one poet who said these things I wish I could have said to you. But after reading this poem I realized that it was a bunch of lies. This guy was a liar. This wasn't love. It was a fantasy. Because it's not black and white. There is grey in there, and just maybe you don't deserve to hear those words. Maybe those things are better left unsaid. No one walks around with stars in their eyes all the time."

Bella laid there wide eyed. "God, you are harsh. Harsher than I think you mean to be. I will say this. I will have poetry in my life, even if that means a life without you. I want words that sweeten men's lips. And for future reference, you'd need all the poetry in the world to sweeten yours. I pity the girl that falls for you." She made sure to not mention that she had already fallen for him. She fell for him that same day he fell from that stupid tree.

Edward sunk down and crawled over to her on his knees. He hugged her rigid form. She didn't move. She was in shock. He was touching her.

"Isn't it better that I have to dig down deep to I say I love you. Doesn't that mean more?"

With these words, she hugged him back. Her fingers dug into his back. "I hate that you made me love you."


	28. Chapter 27: Dinner

I am a horrible person. This update is way overdue.

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A special thanks to **Jessica0306** for being a wonderful beta.

Pervious chapter:

Edward sunk down and crawled over to her on his knees. He hugged her rigid form. She didn't move. She was in shock. He was touching her.

"Isn't it better that I have to dig down deep to I say I love you. Doesn't that mean more?"

With these words, she hugged him back. Her fingers dug into his back. "I hate that you made me love you."

* * *

The air was nippy, but the sun was out. Bella and Alice wanted to take advantage of it, so they had taken their conversation outside.

"So, what happened next?" Alice asked. She had perched herself on the edge of her seat. Her soda was neglected, slowly going flat in the sun.

"Well, he said some ridiculous Edward-type things. Then I told him I wanted him to leave. He told me I'd see him soon…" Bella's voice took on a different tone. She looked like she was contemplating something as she continued, "Which would have sounded like a threat if it came from anyone but him."

Alice let out a groan. "Are you joshing me right now? _That's_ how you are going to be… summarizing the good bits?" Alice sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. "You are so lame."

"Fine! There may have been some hugging towards the end. But that was as handsy as it got."

"Ew, Bella. I wasn't asking for the TMI. I wanted to know the details of the talk. Jesus, you are so annoying sometimes."

Alice reached for her glass, took a sip, and then grimaced. She put the glass back on the table, scooting it away from her.

"Let's get real here. What are you going to do about Jake?" Alice asked in all seriousness.

Bella was sprawled out on the ground. She had tucked her dance bag under her head to be used as a pillow. "I don't want to hurt him," Bella sighed.

Alice knew how Bella worked. If she wanted her to continue, she couldn't say anything. She'd just have to wait for Bella to elaborate. However, Rosalie was the one to break the silence.

"What's up, Home Skillets?" She shouted, as she entered the backyard. Bella rolled her eyes. Alice let out a laugh. "It's freezing out here," Rosalie said offhandedly, taking a seat across from Alice. She made sure not to step on Bella. "Bella, why are you on the ground?"

"I needed to lie down. My head hurts," she muttered. She was still pretty sore with Rosalie about that talk she had with Edward. Even though the girls had hashed it out over the phone, Bella hadn't let it go.

"Bella, talk to me. You have like five minutes until you leave for dance class," Alice implored.

"Oh, we are having another Edward talk. Awesome," Rosalie mocked.

"I can _taste_ your sarcasm it's so thick," Bella scoffed.

"_You're_ thick," Rosalie shot back.

"Lame," Bella replied.

"I'm not making you dinner tonight if you're going to be a bitch," Rosalie stated.

"Yes, you are," Bella muttered.

"Shut up, both of you," Alice interrupted harshly. Rosalie leaned back in her seat, snagging Alice's drink from the table. She took a sip and then spit the contents back into the glass. Both Bella and Alice witnessed her actions.

"Really, Rose?" Alice asked.

"What? It's gross! I'm not drinking that," Rosalie exclaimed.

Alice turned her attention back to Bella. "Talk. Now."

Bella sighed. "You both know I'm an idiot." Alice gave Rosalie a look to keep quiet. Bella was oblivious to her friends and kept talking. "I really like Jacob, but things are so… I don't know. He's great. I know, I get it, okay. We've had these talks. You know I've thought about breaking up with him, even though he's the first boyfriend where things were simple. My past relationships are like a staple of what not to do. There is no reason _not_ to be happy with him. He's funny and sweet. He's a great friend. He gets along with my friends. He's not embarrassing when he gets drunk."

"Yeah, we get it. Jacob is great," Rosalie butted in. She's heard all this before.

"_Anyway_," Bella emphasized, "I just don't want to keep pretending. I also don't want to go running back to Edward just because he snapped his fingers. You've told me before that you think I have an aversion to being happy. That I chase after losers because I have mental issues –"

Alice cut her off. "Now, wait a minute. That's not what we said and you know it. You are twisting our words."

Bella continued as if Alice didn't interrupt her. "Edward isn't a loser. We both screwed up. I was an idiot. He was an idiot. We were fresh out of high school. How smart could we be? Everything with him was… is… just so confusing and awkward."

"Yeah, why stay with awesome Jacob when you can have all that?" Rosalie rebuffed.

"Go ahead and try to tear me down. It's not like I don't do enough of that myself," Bella replied crossly.

"Oh for God's sake, get to dance class you whiny whore. Go dance it out or whatever you need to do. Come over afterwards and I'll make you your favorite tonight, since I'm being a bitch and not sucking up to you like Alice does." That was all the consoling Bella was going to get from Rosalie.

Bella glanced at her watch. "Oh crap, I'm going to be late." She grabbed her bag, shouted her goodbyes, and left the premises.

After her class, Bella went over to Rosalie's. There are different stages of anger, and Bella was at the 'I may hate you right now, but I'll still eat your delicious cooking' stage. She rang the doorbell twice in a row so Rosalie would know it was her. She was met with a chorus of 'come ins' from inside the house.

"Bella!" Jacob greeted from the kitchen as she walked in. "It's about time. I'm starving." He patted the stool next to him and she took it.

"How was class?" Jasper asked sincerely, but then he couldn't contain himself. While taking a swig from his bottle of beer, he choked on a laugh. He was just barely able to swallow. Then he was full on shaking from it, which caused Rosalie, Alice, and Jacob to break out in laughter to.

"What the hell, you assholes?" Bella questioned.

"You're in ballet," Jasper said through his laughter.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice said, calming her giggles. "We were just joking around before you got here… you know, picturing you in class…"

"Oh, thanks. You guys are such jerks."

Jasper broke out in laughter again. Jacob was still chuckling, so Bella punched his arm. "Where's Emmett?" she asked.

"He's at work," Rosalie answered. She went back to stirring something on the stove.

The doorbell rang and Jasper left to go answer it. He was still chuckling, so Bella leaned over and punched him on the shoulder as he walked by.

"I thought you were making me dinner to help me feel better. This is not making me feel better," Bella griped.

"Why, what's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, Bella, what's wrong?" Rosalie teased.

"Well, let's see. Rose was being a bitch earlier and she told me she'd make it up to me."

"Why was I being a bitch?"

"Shut up, Rose."

"Ok, forget it. I don't want to know," Jacob said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Hey, guys," Edward greeted from the kitchen doorway. Bella turned at the sound of his voice. Very nonchalantly, she greeted him back, followed by everyone else.

"Edward?" Jacob asked. Bella started to freak out inside. Edward smiled.

"I asked him over for dinner. I'm not sure if you remember each other," Jasper answered, walking back into the kitchen. He made introductions even though he knew they remembered each other. He decided to play dumb. It was easier that way.

"If Emmett were here, the whole gang would be back together," Alice stated cheerfully.

"Yeah, he's pissed he couldn't make it," Rosalie added.

It got eerily quiet then. Jacob took a long pull from his beer. Alice coughed quietly into her hand. Bella was focusing on the takeout menu that had been left on the counter.

"So, is this place any good?" Bella asked, raising the menu with her right hand.

Edward walked over and stood next to her. "What place is it?" he asked. He probably wouldn't know since he just got back into town, but that didn't stop him from taking the opportunity. He had wanted a reason to get close to her.

"Uh, here," Bella said, practically shoving the menu in his hand. "Take a look."

Edward flattened the menu out on the counter and leaned over to read it. His arm rested next to Bella's.

Jacob slammed his bottle down _just_ hard enough to alert everyone he wasn't happy. If it wasn't so uncomfortable in the kitchen, no one would have suspected such.

Keeping the tone jovial, Jacob made up some excuse for having to take off. Everyone tried to persuade him to stay, but he was persistent and made a good defense. Bella followed after him to the front door.

Edward couldn't hear the end of Jacob and Bella's exchange from his place in the kitchen, but he stole Jacob's spot at the counter. He made sure to scoot his stool just a little closer to Bella's before she got back.

However, Bella joined Rosalie at the stove when she reentered.

"So, this camping trip, do I need to bring extra provisions beside the necessities – snacks, drinks?" Edward asked.

"You're going this weekend?" Bella couldn't help but ask.

"Uh, yeah. I invited him… Well, Emmett did," Jasper said. Bella gave Alice and Rosalie a pleading look, making sure the guys couldn't see her, but they didn't acknowledge her.

Bella turned and faced Jasper. "I think I'm going to cancel. I'd be the only chick going and I don't want to interfere on what sounds like a guy's night out."

"Don't be stupid, Bella. You aren't any trouble. You're funny when your drunk and apparently don't mind skipping basic hygiene functions, like showering," Jasper said, referring to her after-dance funk.

Bella punched his shoulder again, making sure to hit the same spot. "You jerk!"

"Alright children, settle down. Let's eat," Rosalie ordered, carrying pots into the dining area.

Bella pulled the collar of her shirt to her nose and sniffed.

"Alice, do I smell?" Bella whispered, as she trailed the others into the room.

"A little," Alice whispered back.

Bella groaned and slumped down into her chair. Edward took a seat next to her. When everyone was preoccupied with the food he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "They are only teasing you, but I will be happy to help you in the shower later."

Bella kept her eyes on her plate, but raised her shoulder to block her ear from Edward's lips.

"Bella, why are you so red?" Jasper asked.

Edward cleared his throat and smirked, "I was just explaining to Bella how excited I am for this weekend." His words made her drop her fork.


	29. Chapter 28: Break Up

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Bella was blasting her music at a decibel too loud, so she didn't hear Jacob knocking on her door. She was sprawled out across her bed working on some last minute homework that she wanted finished before the camping trip the following day.

Standing at her front door, Jacob sent her a text message. The vibration from her phone startled her. _I'm at your door._

She debated for half a second if she should answer it, but then thought better of it. No, she should not ignore him. That would just be cruel. She turned down her music before swinging open the door with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hey!" Bella greeted.

"Hi," Jacob replied. He tried to smile but failed. Bella moved to the side to allow him entrance. He didn't sit. He just stood towards the side of the room.

Bella resumed her position on her bed - belly down and knees bent. Climbing on and off the bed caused some pages to get misplaced, so she flipped through her book to find her place again.

"Could I please have just a few seconds of your undivided attention, Miss Swan?"

Bella looked up to meet his stricken face. "Sure, OK." He looked so serious. She sat up.

"I swore I wasn't going to get mad, no matter what you said to me. But… I just got so upset that I was going to lose you… I had to come right over."

"Jake –"

"No, let me talk." He left out an aggravated sigh. "I'm not stupid."

"I never said –"

"Bella," Jacob interrupted, "I'm in love with you. Bella, I love you. I need the truth out there so that you know your options. I wouldn't want a miscommunication to stand in our way."

Bella dropped her head in her hands. Jacob walked over and sat down next to her as soon as he heard her let a sob. He reached over and pushed her hair behind her shoulder. "Bella…"

"Jacob, I'm so sorry," she whispered through her tears. With a ruined face she looked up to meet his eyes. "I can't. I, oh, God."

"Bella, what I said shouldn't make you cry like this."

Bella wiped her nose with her sleeve. "Jacob, I've been meaning to talk to you for some time now. I can't. I can't do this anymore." Bella reached down to grab his hand, but he rose to his feet. "I want to remain friends. We are great at being friends. We started out as friends. I ruined that. I was the one to push for more in the beginning."

"This is about Edward, isn't it?" Jacob growled.

"No, of course not. I've been wanting to talk to you for awhile about –"

"I can't believe this," Jacob barked.

"Jacob, please."

"I want you to pick me instead of him."

"I don't… I don't love you, Jake," Bella choked out. "I'm, I'm so sorry. This has nothing to do with Edward."

"I think it does, and I think you _do_ love me," Jacob said softly. "Not the same way, I know. But he's not your whole life, either. Not anymore. Maybe he was once, but he left."

"I'm sorry," Bella said kindheartedly, ignoring the Edward talk. "We just don't work that way."

"You've got to have a little more confidence in us than that. It's insulting." Jacob scoffed.

Silence filled the tiny room. When Bella looked up she found him staring at her.

"Jake-"

"When he left, you spent all your energy holding on to him. You could be happy if you let go. You could be happy with me."

"For the last time, this has nothing to do with Edward. I want to still be friends." Bella rose to her knees. "We'll just go on this trip this weekend and have fun, ok? We'll hang out with our friends and it will be like old times."

"Friends. Like old times. Right." Jacob rubbed his face and then walked to the door.

"You think I could be as forgiving as you are? You think I can just go back to being friends? If I remember correctly, you were broken when he left, but you seem to have no problem being his friend again. I'm sorry Bella, but we can't all be saints and martyrs."

"Jacob-"

"I'm exactly right for you, Bella. It would have been effortless for us — comfortable, easy as breathing."

With that, Jacob left and slammed the door behind him.

Bella was the last to arrive at Emmett's house. She was still unsure why she was even going. She received a call last night from Alice informing her that Jacob had called Jasper and canceled last minute. She figured he would, but it still made her feel like shit.

Emmett was the one to answer the door. "Bella! It's about time. Jesus, you are always late."

"Late for what? We aren't supposed to leave for another 30 minutes." Bella grabbed her overstuffed backpack off the ground and followed him into the house.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, as she entered the kitchen.

"Alice?"

"We're doing shots!" Alice squealed again.

"No, we are toasting to our great outdoor adventure," Emmett corrected.

"Is it mandatory to start all adventures with drunk driving?" Bella quipped.

"I'm driving," Jasper huffed.

"Yeah, I told him I didn't want to be the only obnoxious drunk girl on this trip, which means you have to drink too," Alice said, while forcing a shot glass in Bella's hand.

"Wait, so you are coming now?"

"I figured I'd back you up after the news I heard last night. I couldn't convince Rose though. That little ho-bag."

Jasper filled a shot for everyone. "So, now that we are all here…"

"Wait, we have to wait for Edward. We can't toast without Edward," Alice interrupted.

For a minute there, Bella thought maybe Edward was going to be a no-show as well. She hadn't seen him, no one had mentioned him, and Emmett had yelled at _her_ for being late.

"He's outside having a smoke," Alice informed no one in particular. She just liked to hear herself talk. Then she got up to shout down the hall. "Edward!"

Edward entered though the sliding door. "Damn, Alice. I'm right here."

"Come on!"

Jasper passed the extra full shot he had in front of him to Edward. Reluctantly.

Everyone raised their glasses. Jasper's was only half full. He figured a _little_ wouldn't hurt, and it was a toast after all. Wasn't it bad luck to _not_ raise a glass?

"To us!" Alice cheered.

"To us," Edward replied, looking right at Bella.

Bella gagged. She hated drinking straight liquor. Emmett pounded on her back. "You OK there, little lady?" Bella just waved him off with a grimace.

"Another!" Alice cheered again while pouring more. Bella shot her a death glare. She took it though and shot it quickly. Then she left the room before Alice could pour another.

Alice joined her on the couch and handed her a beer. "If I have to sleep in the woods and worse yet, pee in the woods, then I want to be drunk enough to not remember it."

"Some of us _like _the outdoors."

"And some of us _like_ toilet paper."

Bella rolled her eyes but took the beer. She wasn't planning on getting wasted, but having Edward so close was making her nervous. She needed the liquid courage.

"So, feel any better now that you had a night's sleep?" Alice asked.

"He told me he loved me and then I told him I wanted to be friends. So, no. I don't."

Alice looked behind her to make sure the guys were still in the kitchen, which was out of hearing range.

"I don't get why you feel so down. You knew this was coming."

"Yeah, but it didn't happen smoothly like I wanted."

Alice let out a laugh. "You really thought it was going to?"

"I don't know! Why did he have to use the L word?" Bella chugged some of her beer. "There was our first kiss. Then Edward left. Then I was a mess. Then I leaned on Jacob as a friend. Then I pushed for more. Then I realized I didn't want more. Then Edward pops back up. So, now it looks like I did it because of Edward. Jacob deserves more than that. It _totally_ looks like that too."

"And now if you and Edward hook up it's a slap in the face. Gotcha," Alice added, while sipping her beer.

"Yep."

Everyone eventually packed Emmett's jeep with their supplies and got on the road. It was only about an hour's drive. Alice was a bit tipsy so she controlled/took over the radio and sang along, to everyone's displeasure.

Tents were setup. Supplies were unloaded. Beers were handed out. Everyone picked a task to keep them busy. When Bella volunteered to collect wood for the fire, Edward jumped up to assist her.

"I'm good. I think I can handle picking up sticks."

"Yeah, but we'll have twice as much if I help."

Bella mumbled to herself, "Not with you distracting me."

They made their way through the woods. Both Edward and Bella stole glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Edward was about to break the silence when Bella spoke up.

"After all this time, what made you decide to come back and throw all this baggage at me?" She stopped walking and dropped the few branches she collected on the ground.

_Finally_, Edward thought_. Finally_, _she is talking about it_. Edward dropped his bundle as well and crossed his arms.

"No matter how many people were around me, I was lonely. What hurt the most was realizing our friendship had been broken. Thinking about things. Things that were never said. I just ran." Edward let out a frustrated sigh and reached up to tug at his hair, even though his hands were still dirty from carrying the wood.

Bella knew this was a serious moment, but watching Edward streak bits of soil through his sweaty hair made her laugh. Her laugh surprised Edward. He didn't think what he said was all that funny. Bella walked over to him and used the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe the dirt from his temple.

Edward grabbed her wrist gently and lowered it. "I ran before even saying goodbye. It took me awhile to get over my anger. And then I was too stubborn to admit I acted irrationally. It didn't help that when I called up Jasper I find out that you are still hanging out with Jacob. It hurt."

Bella looked toward the ground. "I only wanted you Edward." She backed up, pulled off a leave from a nearby tree and began shredding it. "Everything happened so fast. I thought you broke up with me. I thought you were on a date. I was so jealous and mad. I didn't stop to really think. I've always, _always_, trusted you in the past. I guess… I guess I just let my insecurities get the best of me. I felt like one day you were going to leave me again. That you were going to realize I wasn't that special. I thought you finally had."

Edward closed the distance between them and hugged Bella tight. "I want to get it right this time."

Bella hugged him back and hid her face in his chest. "I can't yet. I can't jump from one relationship to another."

He sighed. "Yeah, I hate sloppy seconds."

Bella laughed. "And you'd end up just being the rebound guy."

"Come on, it looks like rain. Let's head back," Edward said.

* * *

I stole a lot of Jacob's words from the books.

Jess, my beta, had a baby. Instead of spending time with her baby she looked this over. That is the kind of dedication I expect.

No, not really.

Dear Jess - " Dead Leaves 4-Life!"

Sorry about the delay. At least I can put some of the blame on this here site. I finally want to update and it won't let me for days and days. An awesome FF writer had to help me.

(Side note that you don't need to read - I was reading a series on my Kindle recently. A sucky one, so I won't mention what, but there were times when the characters or the plot made me so mad. I would think to myself, _I am so leaving a comment about 'that'_. Then would realize that it was not FF I was actually reading. I really have a problem.)


	30. Chapter 29: The End

Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A special thanks to **Jessica0306** because this would never have been written/posted without her.

* * *

Bella answered the door in her favorite sweats. A spoon hung from her mouth.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? I thought you were going out," she said after removing the spoon from her mouth.

"We were. We thought since you were being a pain in the ass and refusing to hang out with us, we'd bring the party here," replied Rosalie.

"Fu-uck," Bella groaned out, walking away from the door. She threw herself on her bed.

She kept her face buried in her pillow as her friends made themselves at home.

"The boys will be here soon so maybe you should shower, or at least brush your teeth," Rosalie stated as she made her way over to the mini fridge.

"Are you eating peanut butter straight out of the jar?" Alice asked as she lifted the container from the bedside table.

"You don't have any beer? You only have a thing of yogurt and a can of ginger ale in here," Rosalie complained.

Bella lifted her head slightly so her words weren't muffled and yelled, "Don't drink my ginger ale!"

Bella groaned and brought the pillow over her head when she heard the distinct sound of a popped can.

"Rose!" Alice scolded.

"What? I'm thirsty and she should be more hospitable." Rosalie plopped down on the bed, stole the pillow from Bella and used it to prop her head against the wall.

Alice crawled up and squeezed in between them, nearly knocking Bella off the bed.

Sitting up, Bella ran her hand through her hair and then grimaced. It was a little greasy. "When you say the boys do you mean _your_ boys or the boy-s-s-s-s?"

"What do you think, Bella?" Rosalie asked, annoyed.

"At least put some baby powder in your hair to absorb some of that grease," Alice said while scrunching her nose.

"Alright! I'll shower, but I'm sticking to sweats." Bella got up from the couch and made her way to her dresser. She grabbed a few things and then walked to the bathroom.

"We are just happy they're clean ones," Alice said as Bella closed the door.

Bella had just finished running a brush through her newly washed hair when there was a knock at the door. Alice jumped up and let their friends in.

Emmett was wearing a wide smile when he walked in. Edward and Jasper followed behind, both trying not to make eye contact.

Bella noticed and being suspicious, especially when it came to those three, she asked, "What?"

"What?" Emmett asked back.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Bella replied.

"Yeah, why are you smiling like that?" Rosalie repeated, sitting up.

Edward punched Emmett in the arm. "There! What was that?" Bella exclaimed, waving her hand in their direction.

Jasper sat on the bed next to Alice while Edward took Bella's computer chair. Emmett jumped on the bed, almost squashing Rosalie and Bella in the process.

"I'm in the know now, is all," Emmett teased.

"Em!" Edward reprimanded.

Bella's eyes tightened. Her glare left Emmett and landed on Edward.

"I still can't believe you walk through the graveyard alone," Emmett chuckled.

"Em!" Edward warned again. Bella's faced relaxed somewhat. Her thoughts had been running wild, going through all kinds of the worst scenarios - all the horrible, embarrassing anythings girls fixate on. She was still angry, though, when she realized what Emmett was referring to.

"You showed them my shortcut!" Bella yelled, standing and pointing at Edward.

"Oh, come on, Bella. It's cool." Emmett tried to defend Edward. He tugged Bella down so she was sitting again. Edward scratched his head, messing up his hair. "It is cool, and it's just Em and Jas."

"Betrayer," Bella mumbled, crossing her arms. She wasn't really mad, but she couldn't just let him get away with it.

"Hey, friends don't keep secrets from friends," Jasper argued, while scooting up the bed to snuggle closer to Alice. "Especially if they involve really cool secret entrances and creeping through graveyards. You were holding out on us, and Edward was just sharing the love."

"Oh, really? Then why don't I just tell Edward how you hid his electronic handheld poker thingy, so he couldn't beat your score. That was a secret, but I guess we share everything now. Or how about when Edward took the last brownie and everyone thought it was Emmett and gave him a hard time even though he was innocent. Or what about when Emm-"

Emmett covered Bella's mouth with his hand.

"Oh, come on, Emmett, it was just getting good," Rosalie complained and then hit him with her pillow. Bella wiggled away from Emmett's grasp.

"I can't believe you, Edward," Bella huffed.

Edward gave Bella a little grin. He patted his lap. "Come have a seat and I'll hug it better."

"If I come anywhere near you it's to punch you in the nose," Bella replied.

Edward leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Don't be like that."

Before she could reply, Edward shot out of his seat and tackled Bella to the bed. Emmett barely moved out of the way in time. "It will be kind of hard to hit me when you're too busy hitting yourself." Edward grabbed Bella's hands and forced her to lightly tap herself repeatedly in the face.

"Edward, stop!" Bella squealed. She bucked her hips to try and knock him off, but he was too heavy.

"What? You're the one hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself, Bella," Edward taunted.

Through her laughter and squeals she begged for him to stop. After a minute, he finally relented and relaxed his hold. "Have you learned your lesson?" he asked.

"If the lesson is that you are mean and abusive, then yeah, I totally did," gasped Bella. She was out of breath from all the struggling. They both realized it was too quiet in the room and they looked around for their friends. The room was empty.

"Huh," Edward exhaled. They both started to feel fairly awkward. Edward and Bella hadn't been alone together since the camping trip. Edward wanted to give her time. Bella was just confused and neurotic. She wanted to be with Edward, but after a few weeks of doing nothing about it, she didn't know how to proceed. Was it too soon? Did she already wait too long? Did he still want her? She still felt guilty over Jacob, so did that mean she needed more time?

Breaking the ice, Bella said, "You owe me an airplane ride for torturing me," which made Edward bark out a laugh.

"Alright."

He flipped over onto his back, releasing Bella. She got up and stood by his feet. Using his toes, Edward kicked off his shoes and then carefully placed them flat on Bella's stomach. She leaned into him as she grabbed his hands. Then he lifted her up off the ground.

"Stop giggling or I'm going to drop you," Edward warned.

"I'm trying." She continued giggling.

She took a deep breath and concentrated. "OK, let go of my hands."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I got this," she said. He slowly let go of her hands, making sure she stayed balanced. Bella stretched her arms out as far as she could without tipping forward.

"Planes don't have wings in the front," Edward said, while staring at her boobs.

"I'm not a plane. I'm Superman," she retorted.

"Super_wo_man."

"Semantics."

"OK, put me down," she said, tapping his leg.

He lowered her gently to the ground. "Where do you think they went?"

"How should I know? I was distracted by the physical abuse. Friends," she scoffed, "who didn't even help me out."

"It's because they like me better and knew you deserved it."

Bella sat down beside him. Edward reached out and started playing with a strand of her hair. "Your hair is still wet."

"Yep," she said, turning her head to make eye contact. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like that," Bella says, pointing at his face.

"Why?"

"Because it's making me uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable in a good way?" Edward asked, hopeful.

"When has ... being uncomfortable ... ever been ... a good thing?" Bella asked, pausing for emphasis.

Edward shrugged his shoulders but didn't stop looking at her.

"At least braid my hair if you're going to be weird."

Bella turned so her back was facing him. He separated her hair in three sections and started braiding. Every time his fingers brushed against her neck or lower back, a trail of goosebumps followed.

"You're very demanding today," he said quietly.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it."

Bella reached back and slid her down the braid he was still struggling with. She could tell it was a disaster.

"I didn't say I'd do a good job."

"Hmm," she hummed, dropping her hand in her lap. It felt too good to tell him to stop.

Her phone beeped, indicating she had a new text. Bella moved to get it, but Edward wouldn't let go of her hair. It beeped again alerting her she now had two texts. She basically had to do a back bend to reach it. Her fingers barely skimmed it as she wormed it closer.

Phone in hand, she scooted back until her back hit his bent knees. He continued braiding.

"It's Alice," she said.

When she stayed quiet, Edward rested his chin on her shoulder. "What does she say? She want us to meet them somewhere?"

"Um, not exactly."

"Oh. _Kay_. Elaborate, please."

Reading the text, she repeated, "You guys have a nice weekend and maybe we will see you later in the week." Of course some of the words were a bit more abbreviated and misspelled. Bella cleared her throat and continued, "Then the next one says, since I know you probably won't leave your place all weekend, I only pray you don't starve to death."

Bella turned to face him. "I don't have anything to eat or drink. Rose stole my last ginger ale." Edward smiled and then his face became serious. With the same look she complained of earlier, he leaned in slowly. She didn't say anything this time. Little by little her eyes closed as she welcomed him. She'd been craving it. His lips meet her. First soft and slow, but Bella soon was opening and allowing him inside. Soft tongues met wet mouths.

Edward pulled back and scanned her face with his eyes. "I really like what she's insinuating," he whispered.

Laying back he pulled her down with him. He returned to kissing her and she went back to kissing him.

"I'm so glad I showered," Bella panted as Edward kissed down her neck. He stopped when he heard what she said and started laughing into her skin.

Bella giggled a bit too, but then pushed him on his back so she could straddle him. Her shirt was up and over her head in a flash, and then she was back to kissing him. When she sat up to help him lift off his own shirt he said, "I like this no bra rule," but she was already covering his mouth with hers before he could say anything else.

Rolling her over, he reached down to tug off her pants. It was difficult because she already had her hands down the back of his jeans, grasping and pulling his hips towards hers. He pushed against her pulling, but finally had her sweatpants around her ankles. Bella had taken the opportunity to pull open his button fly. This gave her hands plenty of room to hold onto his backside.

After a few failed attempts to lower his jeans and boxers without letting go of each other, Edward finally sat up on his knees and pushed them down. He rolled over on his back to kick them the rest of the way off, and Bella wasted no time climbing on top.

"I _really_ like this no panty rule," Edward groaned as Bella gently stroked his dick.

After a few caresses and sneaking a good look, Bella scooted up to rub herself against him. When their kisses became frantic, Bella reached back to help ease him inside.

As their bodies moved Edward held her tight, rubbing her back and running his fingers across her skin. Bella took comfort in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. She breathed in the scent of his hair, nibbled on his ear...left kisses all over.

They stayed in bed all weekend. They only moved when they grew hungry. Edward had to stand in the landlord's driveway and wait for the delivery guy because they never understood that it wasn't to be delivered to the main house, but the garage next to the house.

After stuffing themselves with pizza, they would have bloated, lazy sex. When they grew sweaty from too much sex, they would have shower sex. When it came time for Edward to leave for work, they had goodbye sex.

None of their friends tried to contact them.

With one hand on her neck and the other stroking up and down her lower back, he tucked her head under his chin. "I've been dreaming of this," he said into her hair. "Being with you again."

Bella raised her head and kissed his chest. "So, we're good, right? I know you have to leave for work soon, but I just needed to ask."

"Oh, yeah." He smiled, meeting her gaze. Bella laid her head back down, causing her necklace to skim his chest. "I can't believe you still wear that locket."

Bella's face grew hot. "Um, yeah, I kind of never take it off."

Edward reached over to examine it. He turned it in his fingers for a bit, but before he could crack it open, Bella reached out and gently clasped it in her fist.

This made Edward very curious. "What are you hiding in there, Bella?" he asked while rolling her on her back.

She closed her eyes tight and frowned. "You're going to think I'm a crazy stalker psychopath." Edward wrapped his hand around her fist, gently prying her fingers loose. "What's new?" he laughed.

Letting out a sigh, she helped him open it. His fingers were too large for the tiny clasp.

"Oh, Bella," he laughed and rolled her over to kiss her. "I love your crazy ass." Then he attacked the sensitive part of her neck with his lips and teeth, making her squirm and laugh.

"It's my hair, isn't it? I recognize it, but it's lighter in color," he said, rolling off of her so she could catch her breath.

"Yeah, it's from when we were kids. When you got that haircut that made you cry like a baby," she said with a low voice. Her eyes cast down.

"How long?" he asked while playing with it.

"How long what?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Bell-la," he cooed, "How long?"

She was nervous to answer. Closing her eyes again, she finally responded, "Uh, since I got it for my birthday… when we were like 10." She opened one eye to see his reaction.

He was shocked. Staring at the warm metal, he whispered, "All this time?" Then he got an evil glint in his eye and grinned wide. "Even when you were dating other guys?"

Bella pushed him off and sat up. "Really?"

"What? It's a good question," he chuckled. "Even when you were with _Jacob_?"

He was smiling wide now. Bella tried to get up. She was only acting mad because she was super embarrassed.

"Oh, no you don't." He pinned her to the bed, still smiling. "Now, you'll never get rid of me."

"Promise?" she mumbled.

"Yes."

"OK." She smiled. "Now give me an airplane ride before you leave."

* * *

That's it folks. I am sorry that it took so long to get this out. I have to admit, this story ended up writing itself. I had a few chapters pre-written and a plot ready when I started. One of the pre-written chapters had been the last chapter. I knew how I wanted it to end; I just had to get there. Well, I had to completely scrap it because it no longer made sense.

My old ending/idea was along the lines of Love Me If You Dare. If you have seen that movie, and remember how it ends, then you know this is nothing like it. Nothing.

Thank you for reading and to everyone that left me comments.

Jessica is my bosom buddy. The wind beneath my wings. (Insert something profound here because nothing I could say would be enough)


End file.
